Heroes Volume 6: Brave New World
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Continuation of the great series. The Heroes have been trying their hardest to live in this new world that is plagued by discrimination and fear. When a mysterious organisation and unstoppable killer appear, the Heroes have to unit and stop this new evil.
1. Chapter One: Five Months On

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to Heroes and its characters are owned by NBC and Tim Kring. However, original characters are owned by me. I'm just a fan that wants to show how he would have continued this epic story!

Note: We are all disheartened to hear that Heroes won't be going on for another season or two cause of NBC not wanting risk losing any more viewers; even though it is still one of the most watched and talked about shows in recent years. However, creator Tim Kring is putting 150% effort to wrap up the storylines in a 4 hour Heroes the Movie or comic book series; but I would have preferred another season, and so here is my version of Volume 6. Long Live Heroes!

_

* * *

_

**Heroes Volume 6: Brave New World**

''_Where does it come from—this quest, this need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions can never be answered?'' -Mohinder Suresh_

'' _Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we'd be better off not looking at all. Not delving, not yearning. But that's not human nature. Not the human heart.'' -Peter Petrelli_

''_That is not why we are here. Yet still we struggle to make a difference, to change the world, to dream of hope.'' -Claire Bennet_

''_Never knowing for certain whom we will meet along the way.'' -Hiro Nakamura_

''_Who among the world of strangers will hold our hand, touch our hearts, and share the pain of trying.'' -Gabriel Gray_

27th July 2010

(Louisiana, America)

They ran. All that went through the two's minds were to get away. Both ran down the alley, hoping the shadows will help cloak them along with their dark trench coats and small figures. Both looked like they were 15 or 16 years old; one was slightly taller and more athletic, and the taller one help the smaller move around the alley and obstacles in the way, obviously these two did Parkour, and they would need it for they're not alone...they were being chased.

Rounding the alley behind them was a man wearing sunglasses and a black jacket, on the arm was the symbol of the Greek Titan Atlas holding the world. He crouched to the floor as another man in the same uniform walked up behind them.

''How far?'' He asks.

The man on the ground concentrates as he listens, and hears everything. Despite being blind, he hears the sounds and can see the objects that are shaped around the sounds. He can see the outline of the alley from the sounds of water dropping. He can see the obstacles from the sounds of rats scurrying around them. And from this he can see the outline of the two running away from them.

''Take a left, then a right and you should catch up''.

''No problem!'' The other man says enthusiastically. And in the blink of an eye he's running after the two, at 200 or 300 miles a minute. The blind man just gets to his feet and calmly walks after him.

The two kept running, and the taller must have realised that someone was catching up with them; cause she grabs the smaller (in doing so their masks fall off a bit) and she hides her behind some bags. The smaller girl protests. But the taller girl, who has a pink streak going through her hair, stops the smaller girl from getting up, looking her dead in the eye.

The smaller girl stopped protesting; she hugged the taller one last time and hid. The taller pulled her mask back up and took a stance. She waited, looking down the alley they had just run down waiting for whoever was behind them. She tensed expecting some kind of attack, but instead just by pure instinct she turned to see a man in shades, a dark jacket with the symbol on the arm...and hovering five foot in the air.

''You've finally surrender!'' He said.

The girl just stares coldly at the flyer, as well as sticking her foot out and tripping up the speedster that had caught up with her. He tumbled and crashed, before finally stopping. He got to his knee, spitting out a bit of blood. She watches the speedster and flyer group together and the blind man walk up behind her.

She stands her ground, and tenses her fists. The three men were taken back a bit when they see that the sweat on her hands was burning, and as it fell to the ground it burnt through. She was an acidic.

The flyer spears into her, he tries to punch but she grabs his fist; knees him in the stomach and punches him in the face. He rolls on the ground screaming in pain, the acid burning his face. WHOOSH! The speedster quickly punches and runs. She shrugs this off, WHOOSH! The speedster hits again and runs.

She stays on her feet, and sees the speedster charging at her again. She holds out her arm and the speedster connects, burning his legs. He trips and crashes, holding his legs. But she doesn't see this, instead she sees the blind man pulling out a gun and about to shot. She lifts her arm, and produces a blast of acid from her palm. BANG! The acid easily moves through the bullet and lands on the blind man's gun and arm.

The flyer crashes into her from behind and charges into a wall, with her in front. But she elbows him in the face and twists around so that he was now in front CRASH! He lands face first into the wall, the both fall and land with a thud. She gets up to see the flyer unconscious, the speedster holding his legs in agony, and the blind man holding his arm for the same reason.

She grabs the flyer's arm and rips the symbol of Atlas off. She looks at it for a moment, something in the back of her mind says she has seen this before, but it doesn't ring any bells.

''Abigail?'' The smaller girl calls out. Abigail quickly turns to see her walk out of her hiding place. She quickly hides the symbol in her pocket ''It's okay Sophie, come on we have to keep moving!''

* * *

(Claire Bennet-Washington DC)

Claire's frustration mounted working through these Preparations for Life papers; they seemed to multiple, although she actually knows people in the college that could do that. Papers about employee rules, voting polls, and one paper with the words written on it...

**Chapter One: Five Months On**

Ever since she outed people with abilities five months ago, it's been nothing but hassle and reporters. Politics and Governments all over the world lit up with debates about what to do.

It was believed the best way to deal with this situation was too keep specials and normals separate, but that hasn't stopped the wars or deaths over fear of each other. Normals believed specials were too dangerous to be in control, where as specials believed normals weren't powerful enough to remain in control. Some have lived in peace, and gotten use to each other, but of course there are the odd places that can't escape the discrimination. Including Stankunz University, Claire's new college.

Young specials were placed in their own colleges and schools, separate from normals; and Claire was no exception. It was basically the same as normal school, except for phasing through walls so not to be late for class, mind reading the smartest kid in the class, typical power stuff. Other students were still closed in on their powers though; scared in case they get attacked by the people that live near or pass-by. Claire was enrolled her by grandmother, Angela about three months ago, she thought this would be the best and most secure place for Claire; she knew Claire wasn't popular with either groups.

Some people haven't forgive Claire for her jump off the Ferris wheel. They believed they were doing just fine in the world hiding under the radar. While others, respected Claire for her decision; saying they wish they could have done the same, one of those was Misty Wilson...Claire's roommate, who has just walked in right now. She was about Claire's age and height, all of her hair dyed blue. She always had a cheerful and bubbly personality but not in an annoying way, believing anybody can make it through anything, and that everyone has a purpose in the world.

''Hey, what you up too?'' Misty asked. Claire just shrugged her shoulders; half cause she was asleep, and half cause she didn't want Misty to see.

Misty places her bag on her bed; their room was more like Misty's room then both. It was mostly filled with Misty's stuff and designs, the blue wall paper, the blue lit lamp (Bet you can guess her favourite colour), posters of different movies, Greek mythology and Percy Jackson books everywhere. Claire never once wanted to take anything down or put any of her stuff up, despite Misty feeling it was unfair on her. All Claire had was her necklace that Nathan gave her, the one and only present her dad ever gave her.

Misty stared outside the window; the blinding sunlight forcing her to look back.

''You know, it's a really nice day. The birds are singing, the wind is breezing and the sun is set to extra crispy. Come outside for a bit!''

Claire sighed, but not out of annoyance. She turned to Misty ''No, I'm fine. You can go if you want, I need to finish this paper''.

''Well...come out now, and later we'll work on Unit 23 together''.

''I'm...not on Unit 23 yet''.

Misty's expression quickly changed from excitement to worry ''You mean you're still on Unit 8?''

Claire shook her heard.

''Unit 2?''

''What was the one before that?''

''Unit 1! Claire...you should have finished that at least two months ago?''

''I know, I know...but I've just been...I...'' Claire stuttered trying to think of an excuse, but can't; so she turns back to her work and tries to finish it. Misty now sighs; worried about Claire, she's been falling behind in all of her classes. She gets to her feet and places her hands of Claire's shoulders.

''Like I said, come out now, and later we'll work on Unit 1 together''.

''No, no Misty you need to do yours...''

''No, I need to help you do yours; but I don't work for people unless they've had their breath of fresh air. Come on!'' Misty drags Claire out of her seat; Claire playfully protests, but she knows she can never win against Misty. It was almost a sort of curse for Claire to have persistent friends that never leave her: Zach, West, Gretchen...Gretchen...

SMASH! The two girls jumped and turned to their now smashed window. They both moaned, they knew what caused that; kids that don't go to this college. Misty stomps over to the window, and opens it to see the protestors outside the college. The security held them off, but they couldn't stop the objects being thrown over the college gates and at the buildings. This was pretty normal though; this would happen about four times a week. However, this was Tuesday...and this was the sixth attack.

''_We don't want your kind here!''...''Leave this place now!''...''Filthy scum!''_ Were just some of the words being hurled at the students. Misty sticks her head back inside and closes the window.

''They should be gone soon...'' Misty said in a sort of desperate tone, but as she turned back to Claire her expression changed into cheerful again ''Come on then!''

''Misty, aren't you forgetting something?''

''What?''

Claire nods her head towards the broken window.

''Oh, right'' Misty focuses on the window, and with a wave of her hand, the glass repairs itself. Misty is what is known as a Hyalokinetic; if Claire went to powers class she would know that the name meant glass controller. Misty could control any type of glass; fix it, break it, use it as weapons. Although she has used it to threaten people a couple of times; she's never used her powers in a fight before. Misty never did tell Claire who she threatened her powers with, Claire thought best not to go that deep into Misty's personal life.

Claire and Misty walked around the college passing all the class, with Misty talking about her favourite comics and superhero movies. Claire always found it funny that Misty was a big comic-book nerd and film geek about superheroes, yet she was one herself. She knew Misty loved her powers, and being in a college full of people with powers. Claire on the other hand, didn't share the enthusiasm.

The place was like a prison; because of the threats outside, students weren't allowed to leave unless under supervision and even with that it was still too dangerous. Everyone in this place felt trapped, and Claire didn't like the feeling of her or anyone else feeling trapped. The students always kept their distance from Claire; whether they like her or not, they know she's the one who started all of this.

Claire watched as dozens of eyes briefly glanced at her ''They all think I wanted this to happen''.

''They're just scared. And remember, if anyone gives you any trouble...''

''I think I can handle myself. I'm heading over to the library, see ya around''.

''Sure!'' The girls went off in their different directions. Claire headed inside the library, although the place was big, it was quiet and not very many came in. Claire looked around at the books without really caring what the book actually was. Her mind was on so many things at the same time; from what Misty said about her behind schedule projects, Claire realised she doesn't have long to go until she's out there in the world. No more school, no more studying, she was no longer a teenager she was growing up.

It would have been something her (adoptive) dad, Noah would have wanted to see, his little Claire bear growing up. But due to safety issues, Noah wasn't allowed in the college and Claire wasn't allowed out. And even if they were; Claire remembers it was his (almost) dying wish to keep hiding, and Claire broke his heart...does he hate her for what she did?

''I don't think you'll find a good book here'' A voice snapped Claire out of her thoughts. Standing next to her was a boy, mixed race, with short fuzzy black hair, a red jacket over a white shirt and jeans.

''Sorry, I was thinking'' Claire said still dazed.

''Well no wonder, you're in the politics section. You want a good book, here is a good book'' And the boy hands Claire a Percy Jackson book, Claire just laughs at the irony and hands it back to him.

''I think my roommate has made me read that book enough times''.

''Good! It's a good book. How about its cousin? Have you ever read 'Kane Chronicles'? Another good one, and my homeland''

The boy hands Claire the Kane Chronicles book; on the front was the picture of a boy sword fighting a dog headed man. And from the pictures Claire got the idea of his homeland.

''You're from Egypt?'' Claire said slightly impressed.

''Well...parents are from Egypt, they moved to Texas and I was born there. Name's Carlos!'' Carlos holds out his hand, and Claire shakes with hers.

''Claire Bennet''.

''Wait, you need an introduction here?'' Carlos asked sarcastically.

''Yeah, why?''

''No, it's just you're the most searched person on Google''.

''Yeah, someone once told me Google was my enemy'' Claire laughs.

''Google is every celebrities enemy. So you going to ask?''

Claire stares a bit, kinda confused and curious ''Ask...what?''

Carlos shrugged his shoulders ''Can I fly? Can I shoot fire? Can I grow two heads?''

''Oh...'' Claire blushed faintly, and blushing was something she rarely does ''Okay...can you grow two heads?''

Carlos playfully thought about it, and for a second Claire actually thought that might be his power.

''No...I what is known as an Ossiokinetic!''

Claire stared at Carlos dumbfounded again, and Carlos got the message.

''You don't know what that is?'' He asked. Claire shook her head in a 'no clue whatsoever kind of way'.

''Someone who can manipulate and control bones''.

''Cool''.

The two just stared at the books, silent except for the brief giggle of when they catch the other looking at them.

''Anyway...I've got a lesson to get to, so...see ya round?'' Carlos said as he walked backwards out of the library.

Claire nodded ''Yeah sure...'' She noticed Carlos's book was still next to her. She was about to call out to him...

''Give it a read, then you can give it back!'' Carlos shouted across the library, causing a few eyes to stare at him as he left. And causing a smile to emerge on Claire's face. Carlos is the first person to come up to her and start a conversation with her, Misty doesn't really count because she's her roommate. Claire opens the book to look at the first chapter, and instead sees a rose inside. Claire lets out another chuckle; she takes the rose and places it in her pocket. She closes the book and heads back to her room.

* * *

(Peter Petrelli-New York)

The ambulance doors burst open; immediately the paramedics jumped out, on the stretcher a man having just been caught in the middle of a street war, a bullet wound on his left hip. And a hand was on the wound applying pressure to it that hand belonged to the loyal paramedic known as Peter Petrelli.

The stretcher is pushed through door after door, the paramedics doing their best to keep the man conscious.

''Hey, what's your name?'' Peter asked the man, trying to keep calm. The voice was extremely faint; Peter had to lean in close to hear it.

Peter just managed to hear it ''Phil? Phil, okay...Phil I need you to just keep talking, come on let's hear about your family''.

Phil wasn't responding, and his eyes were slowly closing as the paramedics picked up speed. Peter didn't give up.

''Are you married? You have kids? I don't, just me and my mum...'' But Peter was better off talking to a brick wall, Phil wasn't responding at all and now his eyes were fully closed. Soon the doctors come through the last door just in front of them, and taking the patient off of their hands. As Phil disappears through the double doors and the doctors begin their operation, only two paramedics stand behind the doors. A very frustrated Peter and his partner Hesam.

''He's going to be fine Peter, we got here pretty fast''.

''Not fast enough'' Peter chocked; he saw how bad the wounds were.

''Hey, come on don't do this to yourself again. We did our job, we brought him here as fast as we could and now the doctors will fix him up. It's out of our hands now''.

Peter turned to Hesam ''You know I can save him'' When Claire revealed Specials to the world; Peter reluctantly showed his powers to the world as well. Everybody knew about him, and some respected and liked him feeling he was too good of a person to do anything bad. But others didn't approve of him because he was a paramedic with powers, yet he didn't save more lives than normal people do.

''Save him with what? That laser eye thing whatever you've got?'' A few days ago, Peter and Hesam came across a lunatic thug that could fire kinetic laser out of his eyes, and Peter took his powers to stop him. Although the power was good for taking down criminals, it was no good in Peter's job, and just made more people fear him. And since Hesam found out about him, Peter could tell he was scared of him as well.

Peter shook his head in frustration, and looked down the hall to see Emma with paper work at the desk; and Peter felt a bit easier seeing Emma. Peter reached into his pocket and brought out a document he needed to write.

''I'm just finishing this'' He told Hesam, who had a big grin on his face.

''Funny, you didn't want to do that document this morning''.

''Just want to do it now'' Peter grinned; he walked over to the desk and took a deep breath. These last few weeks he's been getting more and more nervous when Emma was around. And he was getting this growing urge to be with Emma more. He walked up to the desk; Emma didn't notice him as she was busy with her paper work on the desk. Peter was about to cough but realised that trick doesn't go with Emma. So his just places his document on the desk; and Emma finally looks up and a smile appears on her face.

''Peter, hi!'' She said excitedly with her lisp. They hug gently, and Peter's head was starting to buzz, that was happening alot lately as well.

''Hey...so what's up'' Peter asked.

''Paper work...'' She stuttered trying to sound out the words ''More and more paperwork''.

''Yeah, hey is this right?'' Peter asked. Emma looked up amused as Peter tried to talk to her using sign language. Peter thought he was saying _'Hi, Emma. How are you? Hope you're having a nice day!'_ But to Emma it said _''Emma...you...having...right...hay?'' _Emma laughed, and Peter look confused.

''Did I get it right?'' He asked.

Emma gave him a thumbs up ''Why are you taking sign language?'' She asked.

Peter's voice cracked a bit ''You know I just thought...I should learn something new''.

Emma smiled at him and then continued with her paper work. Peter's neck felt warm. He took another deep breath; he now knew why he was doing all this, coming to see her, chocking up when he does see her, taking course to know her better...he wanted to be with her.

''Emma...'' He cleared his throat, and avoided eye contact with her ''I was wondering...if nothing...I mean if you're doing nothing this Friday we could go out a bit and just...hang out'' At first there was no answer, and Peter looked at Emma...she was still filling in her paperwork, she didn't hear him. Peter sighed and started making his way out. Emma looked up at him.

''Peter is something wrong?'' She asked. Peter considered asking her again, but now that she was listening, he choked up again.

He shook his head ''It can wait until another time''.

Emma nodded her head slowly, she knew Peter was hiding something; he's acted strange around her the past few days. Peter rounded the corner and as soon as he was out of Emma's sight, he banged his head hard against the wall.

''What is wrong with me?'' He whispered to himself.

* * *

(The New Company-Location: Unknown)

In a small room; two parents sat with their son, sitting in front of a desk. A man in horn rimmed glasses sat on the other side looking at some paper work; he finished reading and looked at the parents.

''Well, Mr and Mrs Jacobs; I think that Almach's Academy will be perfect for young Jimmy here. Location will be safe for his health, plenty and sunlight and wide spaces were the children play freely without trouble and you'll be close by in case of any problems''.

''Thank you so much Mr. Bennet!'' Mrs Jacobs extended her hand and Noah shook. Jimmy gave him a wave as he and his parents left the office. The New Company was part of an organisation that now ran co-operatively with other 'Specials handling groups'. They were charged with were to place young students, help re-locate homes and organised therapy sessions for specials. Noah was one of the founders and main care-takers.

KNOCK! KNOCK! ''Come in'' Noah called as he looked over some old papers, not taking notice of the person that has taking a seat.

''Enjoying the battlefield solider'' The person said. Noah stopped what he was doing; he hasn't heard that voice in months.

''Lauren!''

''Noah!'' She sarcastically responded.

''Well other than the lunch provided actually tasting nice, this is the biggest surprised I've had all day''.

''Why the job getting repetitive?''

''No, because the food here normally tastes really bad'' Noah said quite seriously, but Lauren couldn't help but smirk.

''So what can I do you for?'' Noah asked. And that's when Lauren's expression turned serious.

''Angela wants to speak with you!''

Noah was taken back a bit, him and Angela haven't spoken much since the Claire incident; something big was up if she wanted to talk with him.

''What about?'' He asked.

''I don't know, she didn't tell me!'' This is when Noah knew this was really, really big.

The two were in the elevator in a flash; Lauren pushed the button to take them to the top floor. They stood tense and quiet; Noah thought it was best to try and break this uncomfortable silence.

''This must be serious if she didn't tell you what was going on''.

''Not really, you always were the company boy. The first to know everything''.

''Not everything'' Noah said. Lauren looked at him, and Noah tried to remember a time when someone told him something he didn't already know.

''Okay...everything when we were partners'' Noah said.

''Seems like another life time ago when we were at our old times bagging and tagging''.

''Because in a way, it was a life time ago. This is a new life, in a new world''.

''But which one handled better?''

The two were silent at the question; shifting uncomfortably again.

''You still haven't talked to Claire yet have you?'' Lauren asked.

Noah didn't answer at first, but eventually ''You know I can't see her if I wanted to''.

''So you're saying you don't want to?''

''I'm saying I can't!'' Noah said strongly, but Lauren didn't flinch.

''You're saying you can't sneak in and out of a college?''

Noah didn't continue the conversation; he was still hurting after what Claire done. He's told her every reason there is why specials should remain hidden. But she still defied him, why? Does she thing every special is like her? Was she right to do what she did? What he just being over protective?

The elevator doors opened, and Noah was quickly the first one out. It was a huge room, with large windows looking out over what looked like London; yet there was only one table and three chairs around it...Angela was sat on one of them.

''Lauren do you mind leaving Noah and I alone for a minute?'' Angela asked like Lauren didn't have a choice. Lauren just nodded and left the room. Noah took a seat.

Angela dreamily looked out the windows, watching the cars and people in the streets move about.

''There's something you want to tell me?'' Noah asked.

Angela was still looking out of the window as she spoke ''It's called a brave new world; but there's nothing brave about this world. People fear one another, killing eachother thinking that one less of the other kind will make the difference. And this world is no newer than our old lives Noah, hunting eachother never finding a way resolve issues through peace and diplomacy, but through gun fire and spilt blood. No this world is no different; nothing's changed''.

''You've called me up here to give me a lecture of what Claire's done?''

Angela's eyes darted towards Noah ''I never mentioned Claire''.

''You were implying her''.

''I'm not accusing her like you are; she and I are so much alike. We wanted nothing more than to bring people together and help make the world a better place. Both of us faced many foes and yet we succeeded. We formed the company; she created all of this. But with Claire, something from my past has always been the cause of a new danger...and it has so again'' Angela actually shivered when she said that. And Noah could see the fear across her face; her eyes were blood shot with black rings around.

''What's going on?'' Noah asked again, now worried.

Angela slowly turns and faces him. Her lips were quivering and her hands on the table were starting to shake.

''It's Legion...he's escaped''.

All the fear that Angela fears, now Noah felt it too. The mere mention of the name sent a chill through the room; a strong wind hit against the window and the setting sun didn't make the usual beautiful multi-coloured scene it normally does.

''That's not possible. He's in Germany; the prison is in perfect condition, it was built specifically for him''.

''He could have escaped any time he wanted, you and I know that'' Angela said strongly.

''Then why now?''

''Because of Claire's change in the world''.

Noah was now starting to panic ''You mean he's going after Claire?''

''No...He's going after everyone!''

* * *

(Hiro Nakamura & Ando Masahashi -Tokyo, Japan)

It was all over the news in Japan; the marriage between Ando Masahashi and Kimiko Nakamura…a special and a human, and not very many were pleased about it. Outside of Yamagato Industries, there were protests going on, shaming the marriage between these two. These were troubling times for the business; once the news got out that the bosses were specials, many employees resigned. Profits were at a new low, and marketing was poor due to no company wanting a share with them.

Hiro stood in his office looking outside the window watching the protests; he didn't want to take notice of them. He looked at his clock on his desk; but didn't do anything; lately he's lost the will to use his powers. All quests were complete, he was retired. And although there was a large part of him that wanted to carry on, he remembered Charlie, his true love. Time travel just breaks his heart than fills it.

Ando walked in through the door. He stood beside his friend.

''_You okay?'' _(Italics for when they speak Japanese)

Hiro just groaned and shrugged his shoulders, still staring at the protests outside.

''_Why can't you change all this?''_Ando asked.

Hiro didn't respond the first few seconds _''I cannot. As much as I want to''._

Ando now stared out the window_''How are me and Kimiko suppose to raise a family like this? How are we supposed to survive in this world if don't...''_

''_We can't change this Ando; it's too big...even for us''_ Hiro said aggravated. He walked back to his desk and slumped in his seat.

''_I'm sorry my friend''_He whispered to Ando.

''_Hiro, are you okay?''_Ando asked as he walked and stood next to Hiro's desk. Hiro stared at his clock, playing with the hands with his fingers.

''_Remember when I first discovered my power''_Hiro whispered.

Ando nodded and smiled _''Yeah, I thought you were a crazy nut-case''._

Hiro's expression didn't change _''It was my dream to find a way out of that cubicle; and that's when destiny called, giving me an ability and telling me to save the world. It was incredible; the fun of having this power, but now, the fun just doesn't seem there anymore. I'm out dated''._

''_You're a time-traveler, you can never be out-dated''. _

Hiro wasn't sure whether Ando was being sarcastic or not, but he felt light headed. Ando knew the real reason why Hiro was like this. Hiro never got bored of his power, even when they've tried to retire before; it was because of Charlie he was like this. Hiro was convinced he will never find anyone like her again. Ando didn't want to get into a conversation about Charlie; he knew that would upset Hiro.

A message then popped up on Hiro's computer screen; Hiro's head picked up a bit, but he didn't read it, instead he just closed it. He looked up at Ando his smile returning.

''_Come on my friend, we have a wedding to plan!''_He said in his heroic way, as he walked past Ando towards the door. Ando was about to leave with him, until he heard another message pop up on Hiro's computer. He quickly reads the message on the screen, his face becoming more puzzled as he reads it.

''_Hiro, I think you need to see this!''_ He calls.

''_No time; we must find you a suit, I'll read my message letter''._

_''It's not your message...it's mine''._

Hiro was now wearing his puzzled look, why would someone send a message to Ando through Hiro's computer? Unless the person somehow knew Ando would be here; Hiro quickly walks back over to his screen, and he sees the beginning of the message...

'Ando, you must read this message, the fate of the world is...' And that's where it cuts off.

''_Destiny calls again''_Hiro whispers, the joy and power returning to him in an instant; Ando however, doesn't look as convinced.

''_What if it's a prank?''_

''_This is no prank my friend''._

''_How can you tell?''_

''_Because my spider sense is tingling!''_

In a flash, Hiro clicks on the message and waits for it to pop up. But nothing comes up; Hiro clicks on it again, and still it doesn't come up. Hiro desperately tries to open the message but nothing. He frantically looks around the computer, checking all the wires and plugs are in; tripping over the wires, getting tangled up in them, he finds that all the wires are in. He keeps clicking but nothing.

Ando walks toward the door _''Told you it's a prank''._

''_No, no...Spider sense is never wrong my friend!''._

''_Hiro, it's just a dud...I think I do need a new suit''_Ando says as he looks at himself.

''_Huh...oh yeah, suit''_Hiro gets out of his chair, and Ando thinks that maybe Hiro will leave the message. But instead, Hiro reaches into one of his drawers and brings out a pen and paper. He writes something down and then hands it to Ando.

''_Here, this place sells the best suits''_Hiro says in one breath and dashes back to his computer.

''_Hiro...''_But it was no good; Hiro was already wrapped into trying to get the message up. Ando just huffs as he leaves the office. Hiro sat on his desk, trying again and again to open the message. He had finally got his confidence back, destiny was knocking at his door for a sixth time, and something told him this one would be just as big and dangerous as the others.

* * *

(Arlington University, Virginia)

The university was now famous, after Claire's jumps the press were all over the place. Wanting to know everything about her while she was here. Who was she involved with? Did others with powers go here? (Some did, one of which was Emma Coolidge). One student that got plenty of hassle from press and other students was Gretchen Berg, Claire's ex-roommate.

She was always questioned; whether it was did you know she had a power? Why didn't you tell anyone? Do you have a power? But time and time again, she stayed strong and kept quiet. It was Claire's life; she shouldn't go around talking to everyone about it. Claire told Gretchen many things about her life, and she knew that Claire wouldn't want anyone else to know about them without her permission.

The talks the two shared were one of the main things Gretchen missed about Claire; they kept nothing secret from eachother, except the most important thing...how they really felt about eachother. Just as it started to look like they were going to start something; it ends with a crash, bang and wallop. Because of the jump, Claire was forced away to another college and Gretchen was left with a new roommate that smelt like fried eggs.

Gretchen made her ways through the corridors carrying her bags, she shuffled them around a bit; trying to find the one with her next class. A student, Dominic; around 19, black with short fuzzy black hair and quite a muscular build for someone his age, walks by and deliberately barges into her, causing her to drop all of her books.

''What the hell's wrong with you?'' Dominic shouts.

''Nothing, you barged into me'' Gretchen tries to keep her voice down; behind Dominic were his two lackeys, their fists ready.

''You think just cause you know a special makes you better than everyone'' Dominic taunts.

''When did I ever say I was better than anyone?''

''When you started hanging around with their kind''.

''Their kind? They're people just like you and me''.

Dominic and his posse started laughing and he started edging towards Gretchen closer, he was growing more serious as he laughed ''There is a huge difference between us and them; they are freaks of nature, they are taking over our society. Taking over our resources, and it started with your bitch of a roommate''.

Gretchen scrunched her face up, and stood up straight, forcing Dominic back a bit ''Don't ever talk about Claire like that, she's twice the human you could ever be!''

Gretchen made her way around Dominic, and with her back turned he was about to slap her across the face. That is until another hand grabs his; Gretchen turns back to see Dominic struggling to get his arm out of another boy's grip. The boy looked only about 16; and he appeared to be holding strong despite holding on with one hand, the other holding an apple he was eating.

''Wow, hitting a girl when she's has her back turned. You're a real Sylvester Stallone aren't you!'' The boy teased as he let go, and Dominic almost fell back. He regain his composure, took one last look at Gretchen and the boy before leaving.

''Uh...thanks for the help'' Gretchen said.

''Yeah, you needed it'' The boy takes another bite out of his apple and walks away. Not the answer Gretchen was expecting, but she had to thank the boy for helping her. She walks up to the boy, who was still eating his apple. He didn't seem to mind Gretchen walking with him.

''The name's Michael'' The boys says instantly.

''What?''

''That's what you're following me for isn't it? My name's this, your name's that, thank you very much, no problem, we should hang out some time, yeah sure why not?''

Gretchen just stared at Michael, he was really fork tongued; but the way he said it was in a polite way so not to offend ''Um...no, I'm not following you cause of that''.

''So you don't want to tell me your name?'' He asked.

''No, I mean yes, I mean...''

''You don't want to thank me?''

''I do but...''

''You don't want to hang out?''

''Do you always talk to people like this?'' Gretchen asked nicely.

''Only to people I don't hate!'' Michael took another bit of his apple. Gretchen found it really hard to read this person; he was so quick witted, yet sweet like a little kid. And normally she can read people better than most people, at least she could tell she wasn't on Michael's bad side; and from the way he handled Dominic, you shouldn't get on his bad side.

''I'm Gretchen'' She finally says and extends her arm. Michael swaps the apple to his other hand and shakes.

''So Gretchen tell me, what was the fuss about over there with fuzzy head there?'' The two walked down the path.

Gretchen was cautious about what to say next ''You don't know?''

Michael was in deep thought ''Are you his ex?''

Gretchen chuckles a bit and shakes her head. If Michael doesn't know about her relationship with Claire, it was probably best to not say anything yet.

''He doesn't approve of a friend had I had''.

''And do you care he doesn't approve?''

''Of course not''.

''Good, anyway I've got another class to get to''.

Gretchen nods ''Okay then, see ya later?''

''Oh, so you do want to hang out?''

''Doesn't bother me'' Gretchen replies, and she and Michael head off to their different classes. Gretchen can't help but smile, her first friend since Claire was a real smart ass; a sweet and polite smart ass. Michael looks back to see Gretchen walking away, he can tell already from the way Gretchen talked about the person Dominic doesn't approve, she's already taken or kinda taken.

He also passes a glance at Dominic and one of his friends that was with him, Ben; they were both staring at Gretchen. But not in a perverted way, like they wanted to hurt her or even kill her. Michael kept his eyes on them for a moment; they were talking to themselves about something and then walked away. Just before they were out of sight; Michael saw a tattoo on their arms...the Greek Titan Atlas.

* * *

Peter enters the doors of Gray & Sons; the watch shop. Inside, the sounds of clocks ticking all around, not to loud, yet not to quiet. At the main desk, wearing multilens glasses to work on timepieces was Gabriel Gray.

(Peter Petrelli & Gabriel Gray- Brooklyn)

Gabriel looks up and sees Peter ''You're off early, unlike you?''

''Yeah, just needed to get some fresh air. Needed to get out of that place for a bit''.

Gabriel finishes fixing the watch in his hand, and takes off his multilens glasses ''Can I get you something, glass of water or a coffee or...''

''Water will do''.

Gabriel brings Peter a glass of water, and they sit on the chairs. Outside of the store there was some argument going on between a husband and wife. From the sounds of it, the wife has just found out that her husband is a special. The argument starts heating up, and just as Peter was about to go out and stop it; the wife takes off her ring and hands it to the man, leaving him to just stand still as a rock as the woman leaves. Peter sits back down in his seat.

''I don't get you'' Peter says, still looking out the window.

''About why I prefer this world to our old one?'' Gabriel replies, and Peter nods.

''You can't say the world is a bad place now Pete, was our old one any better?''

''Of course not, but this just shows the bad in people everywhere''.

''What about me?'' Gabriel says and Peter turns to him ''You know despite what is going on around us; even though we're hated and I have to hide away...I prefer this life to the one I had''.

Peter gives Gabriel a small smile ''I'm glad''.

Gabriel smiles as well, takes a sip out of his glass ''How's Emma?''

''She great…doing really well'' Peter answers, and the words seemed to stutter out. Peter turns to Gabriel who has a grin on his face.

''Don't you start as well'' Peter chuckled.

''Well, well Pete I never would have expected you to get shy around the ladies''.

''I get enough of that from the guys at work. It's not like that''.

''Peter, you know I'm a lie detector''.

''Just forget I said anything'' Peter stares into his glass cup, the water swaying around the inside. Peter remembers his dreams, the dreams of him flying over the city and across the ocean; those were the dreams that started everything. How he wishes to have the ability to fly again, just to feel free and alive again.

''No…'' Gabriel coldly states to Peter.

Confused at first, but then Peter realizes…''You were reading my mind weren't you?''

''You know you can't have my power''.

''I wasn't going to, I was just…''

''Dreaming…'' Gabriel cut in ''If I remember correctly, dreaming in the Petrelli family is dangerous and usually life threatening. Do you remember the last time you had my powers?''

Peter remembers well, the hunger that caused Gabriel to kill as Sylar for years. Peter once had that power, and with it nearly killed his own mother. Gabriel wasn't so lucky, his adoptive mother dying right in front of him. That's why Gabriel has forbid Peter from ever taking his powers, no matter what.

Peter was about to protest his innocence, but he then thought of the advantage of having Gabriel's powers. It was risky yes, but he could easily save more lives than he does now.

Gabriel continued ''Even if you can save more live, you'll endanger more…''

''Stop reading my thoughts. You think it's easy only saving a handful of people, when I can easily save more?''

''You do a lot better than others…''

''But not better than the old me. If I had more powers I could be better!'' Peter turns and opens the door to leave.

''You know I once thought having more powers would make me better…but the truth is they are what nearly killed me'' Gabriel tells him, Peter considers this for a moment, but he just shrugs it off and leaves.

Gabriel walked back to his desk, taking another sip of water before putting his multilens back on and observing another broken watch. He understood why Peter wanted more powers, he felt weak without them…Gabriel could relate to that. But he couldn't risk someone else getting the hunger; he had only just managed to subdue it. In fact Gabriel hasn't used any powers since Claire's jump. But he did reveal himself as a special, which is why business was somewhat slow. But he didn't mind, for the first time in years, he didn't feel…isolated.

* * *

(Matt Parkman- Pennsylvania)

''Travelling hundreds of miles, missing the chance to spend some time with my wife and son. And probably not being able to see them for at least two day''.

''Yeah, but is it really worth giving up your S.W.A.T leader badge?'' Darren Matthews said to his partner Matt Parkman. Matt and his team were in an S.W.A.T truck, heading to a house where they were told a special went on a killing spree killing the family inside. Darren was driving, and this gave Matt a good chance to listen in, if there were any ambushes.

Five months ago, Matt would never have seen himself in this position. He was still having trouble dealing with letting Sylar go when he could have kept him under his control; and when he heard the news about Claire exposing specials to the world Matt feared the worst. But at the same time was relieved; Sylar was actually a hero like he said he was, if he didn't help, special would have been revealed anyway, but in a more destructive way.

For the first time, Matt realised that his powers could be beneficial for others. With specials outed, he could now use it to help people. But the racism throughout the world has forced him to re-consider telling people about himself, thinking about his wife Janice and son Matty. But he still secretly used his powers to help, guess Sylar was right that a power like Matt's would be a great help for an officer. And so, Matt excelled so much, he finally reached his aim in life to become a respectable police officer, but now he was S.W.A.T leader. Not bad.

His partner Darren joined the force four months; he was really young for some one of his ranking, and he also looked young, not a quality a S.W.A.T officer should have. But he was also quite strong, loyal and was much like Matt when he was starting as a cop...Only Darren's done better. Another thing that Darren has that no other officer in the force has...knowledge of Matt's power.

The team pulled up outside the house, it looked in perfect shape but Matt couldn't take any chances. He listened in with his thoughts...nothing.

''We clear?'' Darren asked.

Matt places his gun in the hostel on his uniform ''Guess so''.

''You guess so?''

''It's blank, I can't hear anything. Okay, let's move in'' Matt exited the truck as did all the other officers. They all took their positions around the house, they tried to peek through the windows but it was nothing but darkness inside. Matt and Darren stood on both sides of the front door, and Matt listened in again, still nothing.

Matt gives the nod to Darren and he kicks the door down. The team swarm the house in seconds checking every room, every passage, every door; Matt already knew there was no one in here, but the sight of the house surprised him. Outside, it looked in perfect condition; but inside the furniture was ripped to pieces, the chairs were smashed against the ceiling. The top half of the stairs had collapsed and was blocking a hallway. Everything the team expected to find, except for the bodies.

''Matt! Over here!'' Darren called. Matt and a few other members of the team raced through the kitchen door (or what was left of it); and Darren was standing there, in the middle of the floor was a corpse...which had been burnt to a crisp. Some of the team vomited looking at the sight of this.

''Okay fellows, enough of watching the barbeque out of the room'' Darren ordered the team outside to patrol the perimeter, as him and Matt studied the body. Matt gently touches the burnt skin, yet it felt ice cold.

''Can you...you know, read his mind?'' Darren asked.

''No, he's dead. He's got nothing for me to find''.

''Shame, it would make our jobs a hell of alot easier''.

Matt inspects the body more, trying to find anything else that was out of place. Darren kneeled behind him...

''Matt there's something you should know...''

''Hang on, what's this?'' Matt moved the sleeve on the corpses' shirt up, and there was something burnt onto it...The Greek Titan Atlas. Matt stares at it trying to work it out.

''Do you know what this means?'' He asked Darren.

''I think you should know this...'' Darren ignored Matt's question, and Matt turned to him ''...the guy right here...he was a special like you!''

Matt looks at the corpse again with a concerned look on his face, he was now picturing himself in this man's position. And whoever did this to him, Matt wouldn't stand a chance.

''Wait, how do you know he was a special?'' Matt asked.

Darren took a moment to answer ''He was my college roommate'' And then he got up and left leaving Matt on his own staring at the corpse. Matt thought he'd put all these unexplainable super powered deaths to rest, but it was starting up again. But this time he didn't have any names to follow, instead some kind of symbol.

* * *

(Tracey Strauss – Illinois)

The bell rang loudly, and this gave teacher Tracey Strauss the message the class was over, despite how quick it seemed to go.

''All right remember your books tomorrow and remember to revise through pages 75-77!'' She called out to the class, where she was giving a mixed reception back; she knew she would, it was homework after all. But everyone in Illinois Special School admired Tracey; mainly because the rumours that went around about what she did, how she's killed many humans. Tracey knew of course most of them were accidently.

''Tracey?'' A girl walked up to her.

''Lindsey, what is it?''

''I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I concentrate just like you say...'' Lindsey points her hand towards the light in the ceiling, and they start to flicker on and off, and the light energy starts visible making its way towards her. Tracey loved it when she saw others use their powers, it gave her security about herself, that's what made her want to become a teacher. But the light energy goes back into the bulb and stays on.

''What am I doing wrong?'' Lindsey asks.

''There isn't something else that you're thinking about is there?'' Lindsey shakes her head ''Is something going on, that makes you feel upset?'' Lindsey doesn't answer ''That's it, whatever's going on it emotionally affects your powers; just get through it and your powers will return''.

''That won't work...my parents are divorcing''.

Tracey was taken back a bit, but she regains control and places a hand on Lindsey's shoulder.

''I know at times things seem tough, and you feel like there's no way out. But everyone has a little guardian angel somewhere, and if you keep at it, you'll pull through''.

Lindsey nods and walks out of the class door where the head teacher Mr. Lavereir was standing.

''Miss Strauss'' He waves a piece of paper to Tracey. She didn't know what this could be, it couldn't be pay day already, and she normally never gets any mail. Tracey reads the letter, and tries to hold back her anger.

''You're letting me go? Why?''

''I'm afraid the rumours have got a bit out of control''

''Out of control how?'' Tracey asked firmly.

''The parents don't want their students to learn how to control their powers from a murderer Miss Strauss. I'm sorry''.

''I'm your least paid employee, I work double shifts, help out in whatever way I can to help people like me...'' Tracey freezes the paper and it shatters in her hand ''And I'm not going to let rioting parents stop that!''.

''Tracey, showing anger to their kind at this point in time is not the safest option...''

''Well you should hear the rumours, I don't play safe!'' Tracey walks past Mr. Lavereir out of the class and into the hall way. Tracey knew it was pointless to try to fight, Specials have the power but they don't have the support to fight for equality. She was going to have to leave the school, and with the little pay she receives she might not be able to last. From the corner of her eye she sees something and immediately freezes her hands ready for a fight; as a man dressed in a black cloak steps towards her.

''Who are you?'' Tracey asks. The cloaked man says nothing, he doesn't look the most intimidating, he was quite short and didn't look very muscular. But then, Tracey couldn't tell whether this guy was a special or not, she couldn't even tell if it was a man or not. From inside his cloak, he pulls out a letter.

''No thanks, already got one''.

''You want to save lives!'' The man croaked like Batman from Dark Knight. Slowly, out of curiosity Tracey takes the paper from his hand. Empty handed the man steps back into the shadows; Tracey reaches out and touches the wall...the man had disappeared.

Tracey looks at what was written, it looked as if a child had written it; but thankfully she could just about make it out as an address.

* * *

Ando opens the door to Hiro's office; in one hand he had his wedding suit and he thought that he might as well get Hiro one as well, thinking he wasn't going to get one today. But would Hiro really spend a whole day trying to open an e-mail. Ando looks to the desk to see a sleeping time-traveller in front of the computer...yes he would spend a day opening an e-mail.

''_Hiro?''_

Hiro moans and groans as he lifts his head, he gives a nod and a smile at Ando before looking back at the screen to see the e-mail still wasn't open.

''_Maybe my password wasn't typed right?''_Hiro tries typing and Ando feels like he was going to explode.

''_Hiro! This is my wedding, and your sister's wedding. And you're not getting ready for it because of a broken e-mail message''._

''_I am getting ready...''_

''_You've been trying to open if for FIVE hours!''_

Hiro stared back at the screen, maybe he was wasting his time. But it felt so good to feel like a hero again, he was so determined to find out what this message said; but he was missing out on something important. He turns to Ando _''I'm sorry my friend, let's get ready!''_

Ando breathes a sigh of relief and is about to leave, but then something else crosses Hiro's mind. Why was the message sent to Ando, unless...

Hiro grabs Ando's hand and drags him to the computer.

''_Hiro...''_

''_Ando you can open it!''_

''_What?''_

''_The message was sent to you, so maybe I'm not the one who's suppose to open it, you are''._

''_Hiro, how can I open it when you can't?''_

''_We'll find out!''_Hiro the grabs Ando's hand again, and makes him press the button to open the e-mail. Then Ando's whole arm emits with red energy and goes through the computer and up his hand again, causing him to crash to the floor. Hiro looks at his screen...the message opened.

''_YATTA! Ando we did it...Ando?''_

Ando grunted on the floor as Hiro helped him up to his feet. Ando would protest about the e-mail, but once he saw he had in fact opened it, he's learned to never doubt Hiro about something out of the ordinary.

They both began to read the message...

'Ando, you must read this message, the fate of the world is hanging in the balance. There are dark forces planning something big, but I can't say, not without changing the future for the worst. This will not be the only message I send you, I will be helping you and Hiro as much as I can. You MUST follow the message if you want to save us all...Good Luck!'

''_That's it, they send us a message to say they can't tell us what's happening, and they will be sending more messages?''_Ando whinges, but Hiro is loving every second of this.

''_It is a time tactic, so we follow the path carefully''._

''_You can forget me being a part of this if I have to get shocked every time a message pops up''._

KNOCK! KNOCK! A delivery man walk in through Hiro's door _''You have a package sir''._

Hiro walks up and takes the package, he opens it to find a...

''_An I-pod?''_As soon as Ando holds it, he gets shocked through the arm again, but not as bad and then something else appears on the screen...numbers.

''_11-10-09-03...what's that?''_Hiro asks, but Ando couldn't answer. It may be confusing, leaving more questions with fewer answers, but it was the start of a new journey none the less.

* * *

Claire made her way back to her room, holding the Kane Chronicles book one hand and the rose from Carlos in the other. She opens the door and walks in; Misty was in already listening to Michael Jackson on her I-pod.

''Who's the rose from?'' She asks straight away just as Claire sits on her own bed.

''What rose?''

''Claire, we already went over this, you are terrible at lying. Who's it from?'' She ask cheerfully.

''Just some boy that gave me this book'' Claire shows her the book, and Misty knows who she's talking about; and she doesn't like it because her smile disappears.

''You mean Carlos?''

''Yeah the bone kid''.

Misty gives Claire a 'what' look ''He controls bones...and...Yeah'' Claire explains ''Why?''

''I don't trust that kid!''

''What, but you're the type that trusts anybody?''

''Yeah, I'm also the type that can tell what a person's like by looking at them. And I don't like the way he keeps eyeing me; I don't want him keeping his googly eyes on you. Besides, his power creeps me out''.

''Your power creeped me out''.

''Your power creeped out 6 billion people on national TV, beat that!'' Misty then goes back to listening to her I-pod but stops to tell Claire...''Oh, you got a message on your phone''.

''Really who?'' Claire gets up and picks up the phone that her and Misty share. Claire stares at the number on the screen, and it's like she was staring at a ghost.

''Who is it?'' Misty asks.

''My dad!'' Claire dials the number and waits for Noah to pick up. She hasn't talked to him since what happened five months ago. Why would he call now, after all that time? What was there to talk about now?

''_Hey Claire''_ Noah said softly.

''Hey dad what's up?'' Claire tries to keep her voice from breaking, it was a nice feeling to hear her father's voice again.

''_There's something I need to tell you. You're not allowed outside of the campus right?''_

''Yeah, why?''

''_Because a very dangerous criminal has escaped from the Company, he's very powerful and we don't know what he's after yet. So just stay inside, do you hear me?''_

''Yeah, I will''.

''_Good. I have to go now Claire, bye''._

''Bye...but dad...'' Too late, Noah had already hung up. Claire stared at the phone, her father still hasn't forgiving her fully, but it was good to hear him talk to her again, even if it was really short.

''What was that about?'' Misty asks. Claire wondered if she should tell Misty, but probably best not to worry her. Noah didn't even tell Claire the name of the criminal.

''Nothing...he just wanted to talk'' Claire said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Noah hung up, just as Claire was about to say something else. He began dialling another number, from his side he could see Lauren looking at him bitterly.

''Nice, waits five months for her dad to talk to her and that's all you have to say?''

Noah finished dialling the number and the other side began to ring; Noah put the phone to his ear and looked at Lauren ''What else could I say?''

* * *

The scorching sun burnt seemed to burn through the window; the room was littered with school books and maps of all kinds. The phone buried underneath it all started ringing, two hands scrambled under the mess to find it. After a couple of attempts, he found it and answered.

''Hello?''

''_Hello Mohinder!''_ Noah said on the other side.

(Mohinder Suresh – India)

''Noah?''

''_Nice to see you still remember me''._

''Not nice for me, I'm busy getting thing ready for my class tomorrow''.

''_I figured you would, just hear me out for a second''._

''You keep saying that, and about two days later I'm either a hostage or have someone trying to kill me'' He said in his sarcastic tone.

''_Well either way, whether you listen or not, it may happen eventually''._

Mohinder conceded defeat and listened to Noah _''Do you know someone by the name of Legion?''_

''No''.

''_Thought so, he's a very dangerous special that was locked up by the company years ago. Now he's escaped and eager to kill whoever's in his way''._

''Noah, you know I'm done with this. I just want to go back to a normal life with just me and Mira; I mean what could I possibly have that your resources don't?''

''_Knowledge of Legion''._

''I already told you, I don't know who he his!''

''_Your father did!''_

* * *

Gretchen walked out of the building and made her way back to her room in the building across the path. The night time cold made it very uncomfortable for Gretchen; and the few lampposts made it hard to see. Gretchen used to love the dark, but since the incident with Becky Taylor, she's never been fond of not seeing thing fully.

The wind picked up a bit, and the air got colder. Gretchen covered herself as best as she could, but that couldn't stop her from shivering. The sound of a trig snapping forces her to turn around, there was nothing there. Then the winds just seemed to stop. Gretchen turned back and there were two people standing in front of her. She cursed the heavens as they turned out to be Dominic and his other friend Ben.

''Look I really don't want to go through this now, can I just...''

''Where's Claire Bennet?'' Dominic asked. Gretchen froze up a bit, and looked at them bewildered.

''What?''

''Where is she?'' He asked again, more impatiently.

''I don't know what you're talking about'' Gretchen said in an I'm not telling you kind of way. She begins to walk past them, but Ben fires some kind of oil from his fingers causing Gretchen to slip and land on the back of her head. Gretchen yelps and rolls onto her hands and knees; she touches the back of her head and looks at her fingers to see she's bleeding.

Dominic kneels down until he's face to face with her ''Just think of it like this, if we're off chasing Claire, we can't be here to kill you. So just tell us, where...she...IS!'' He shouted, and Gretchen's ears start ringing from the pain in her head. Dominic thought that the injury to her head would make her spit out the answer, and he does get an answer, a spit in his face.

He gets to his feet and wipes the spit from his face...and then begins to grow in size. Gretchen stumbles back as Dominic continues to grow until he's at least twenty feet tall. From inside his cloak he brings out a samurai sword of some kind. Gretchen also sees the symbol on the side of his arm, the Titan symbol.

''Wrong answer!' He swings at her, Gretchen ducks but it would be too late.

CLANG! Gretchen keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to look to see what happened, but what she was still alive, so who took the hit? She opened her eyes and looked up to see Michael standing holding the giant sword...no, not holding the sword was against his arm...an arm made of metal.

Michael looks up at Dominic's face with a threatening look ''Back off, now!''

''You're one of them as well?'' Dominic pushes harder, but Michael doesn't budge. Ben moves ahead and blast oil at him, but Michael leaps over Dominic and lands behind Ben. Ben turns around and tries punching him, but Michael easily dodge all the punches. Michael stops moving and so Ben tries to punch him, but Michael turns his head metal and Ben breaks his hand punching his face. Michael with his metal hand punches Ben in the chest and he goes flying back into a wall.

Dominic swings down with his sword again, but Michael takes one step to the side and Dominic's sword is stuck in the ground. As Dominic tries to pull his sword out, Michael takes a seat on the sword.

''Wow, even when you're four times bigger. You still can't beat me!''

Dominic yanks the sword out of the ground, causing Michael to go flying over him, but he easily lands on his feet.

Dominic charges and swings at him once, he misses ''Hey, not bad!''

Dominic swings again, and misses again ''Whoa, you almost got me!''

Dominic swings a third time, and Michael dodge and moves closer to him ''Three strikes, you're out!''

BAM! Michael punches him in the stomach, causing shockwaves behind them that crack the building and burst windows. Dominic wheezes and pants heavily, he drops his sword and punches at Michael, who just blocks with his hand...but his hand wasn't made of metal.

''How can you...''

''I know it may seem unfair, but wasn't Gretchen thinking the same thing about you?'' BAM! Michael punches Dominic in the face, and with the arm he's holding swings him into a near-by tree. Dominic slams both of his huge arms on Michael but he blocks and pushes his arms up. BAM! BAM! BAM! Then gives him three solid digs in his stomach again. And every time he gets punched, his size decreases.

Dominic falls to his knees but he still tries to punch. Michael again just grabs his arm, he goes up to his stomach again, but this time he fires an electric blast from his hand and blasts Dominic further into the building. Michael jumps through before the dust had even settled; there was no sign of Dominic.

Michael climbs back out, behind Gretchen; Ben was just getting back to his feet. Michael and Gretchen walk over to him, but he then pulls something out of his pocket and swallows it. Michael rushes over, but Ben collapses to the floor. Michael inspects the body, seeing the symbol on his arm but not what he took to kill himself.

''Suicide, bad way to go. Although with a face like his I would do the same!'' He jokes. But Gretchen was in no mood for joking, her head was still bleeding. Michael walks behind her and looks at it.

''Could have been worse'' Michael says like it's nothing.

''Okay, I think I need some answers''.

''Two plus two equals four!''

''No, I mean one minute you can turn into metal, then you can blast electric waves...''

''And don't forget the super strength!'' He cuts in.

''I thought people could only have one ability?''

''Stereotyping, that's like saying a black man can only have an afro. Long story short, I'm a Power Learner''.

''You mean you can learn different abilities?''

''Basically yeah, although it is really, really difficult and could lead to a possibly painful death''.

Gretchen feels water washing the wound on her head, and then Michael walks in front of her ''Okay, it should heal soon''.

''Can't you just heal it?''

''Haven't learnt that yet. Now, I think I need some answers...do you really know Claire Bennet?''

Gretchen doesn't answer, suspicious of the boy that kept his identity from her.

''Hey, I'm one of the good guys. If it were for me, you be gum under Dominic's shoe!''

Gretchen takes a deep breath to get herself under control and explains ''Claire and I were roommates her and she left when she revealed her powers''.

''And so the chuckle brothers here want to know where she is. Do you actually know where she is?''

Gretchen shakes her head lightly. She was thinking about the danger that Claire could be in; if this people wanted to find her it couldn't be for a good reason. And since they've know eachother, Claire has always been the one saving her; Gretchen felt she needed to do this, she needed to help Claire with whatever these people wanted with her.

''We have to find her!'' Gretchen says.

''You just said you don't know where she is!''

''Can't you find her or something?''

''I haven't learnt...I haven't learnt it, but I know someone who can probably find her. You're going to need a great story to cover this up to everybody'' Michael points to all the damage he cause, and the sounds of people moving around to see what was going on can be heard.

''I'm not staying here, I'm coming too!''

''Brave offer, but you'll just slow me down...''

''Claire could be in trouble, I have to help!''

Michael was about to protest, he sighs and considers this ''She must have been a good friend?''

''She is'' Gretchen said softly.

''Okay, but I'm serious about the slow me down talk. I don't like to be slowed down''.

Gretchen walks in front of him faster ''Then you better hurry!''

With that the two make their way from the destroyed campus just as the police and students arrived at the scene. They were shocked to find the destroyed buildings, and trees, but weren't shocked by the dead body of Ben...because his body wasn't there.

* * *

(Abigail & Sophie – Tennessee)

The two girls stopped outside of an old warehouse, Abigail placed her hand on the door knob and melted it. Pushing the door open the two went inside, there were so many boxes and crates it was extremely cramped, but they've been in worse. Abigail took a seat on a box, wiping the sweat from her forehead, which was also acid. Sophie was drinking the drips of rain water falling from a hole from the roof.

''Sophie, don't it could be dirty''.

Sophie put her head under the drips letting the water cool her face ''It not dirty, you can have some''.

Abigail just laughs ''No, you can have it I'm fine''.

Sophie could hear her twin sister's voice dry up as she spoke. She cups her hands under the drips and waits for her hand to fill up. She walks over to Abigail and holds her hands wanting her to take a sip. There was no point in protesting, so she does drink from it. Once she drinks it all, Sophie shakes her hands excitedly.

''So, where we going now Abigail''.

''Still a long way to go...''

''I remember, I remember...'' Sophie shakes her hands and tries to remember where Abigail told them to go ''There was...there...West Virgina...Virginia. Then...then Penny Ville (She couldn't pronounce Pennsylvania) and thats left is New York right?''

''Yeah that's it!'' Abigail told her and Sophie shoke her arms again glad she got it right. To Sophie it didn't seem like far, but Abigail knew how far it really was. And the way the Titans were following them, would they last?

''Abigail?''

''Yeah?''

''When we go there, are there going be other like me and you. They do what we do?''

''Probably yeah, they can probably do all kinds of different things. Some can fly, some can run really fast...''

''And me, can some do what I can do?'' Sophie asked.

''I don't know, maybe! But remember why we're heading there?''

''Yeah, course I remember''.

''And what are you not supposed to do?'' Abigail asks firmly.

Sophie thinks for a second ''Not make attention to myself?''

''That's right! You're getting better Sophie, you're speaking and listening has improved, I'm really proud...'' Abigail looks at Sophie...her eyes were completely white.

Knowing what this means, Abigail reaches into her rucksack and brings out a notebook with the name Sophie on it. She skips through trying to find an empty page, and when she does gives it to Sophie; and she begins to draw.

Abigail starts pacing around waiting for Sophie to finish drawing; she never liked it when Sophie started drawing the future. It left them open for attack, and the pictures she drew never show anything good. It was always who dies next or what disaster would occur. For a brief second the drops of water from the roof slow down a bit and then drip at usual pace. Abigail looks up and is immediately swarmed by bees and locusts.

Abigail kicks and blasts acid at all angles trying to get the swarm off her. The swarm drags her across the room and throws her into a wall. She crashes to the ground, and spits out a bit of blood. The insects start forming together taking a human shape. The outline of the body, the facial features, even the clothes...with the Titan symbol on it.

The insect man watches Sophie draw, her precog vision preventing her from seeing what was going on around her. Bug Man starts walking towards her.

''LEAVE HER ALONE!'' Abigail charges at him, but is sent flying back into the wall but a bolt of yellow electricity. Another Titan walks through the door and starts zapping Abigail while she's on the ground. The electric Titan whispers something to Bug Man, after they both continue walking towards the sisters.

Bug Man grabbing Sophie by the shoulders trying to drag her away. The electric Titan zapping Abigail more; she screams and jerks around the floor, trying to fight back but can't at the moment. The Titan stops for a moment to enjoy the torture. Then a hand is placed on his shoulder and he zaps himself. He's the one who now screams in pain and jerks violently, until he's out of juice and drops to the ground.

Abigail lifts her head up to see her saviour, a woman made of pure water.

''Are you alright?'' Tracey asks.

''My sister'' Abigail stutters.

Tracey turns to see Bug Man trying to drag Sophie, but he can't move her. He turns around to see his partner on the ground and a water woman standing in front of him. Bug Man starts to separates into spiders from the head down, and all the black widows and Tarantulas make their ways towards Tracey. Tracey unleashes a huge wave blasting them out of the warehouse, but bees and locusts then swarm around her and try to bite or sting her...but they can't.

Tracey creates a water vortex and sucks all the bugs into it, and blasts them out of the warehouse as well. A victory...not yet; Centipedes and Millipedes were climbing up her legs. She keeps blasting at them, but more climb on her. She sinks into a puddle, and moves away the turning back into her water human shape. The bugs then return to their human shape, but the mouth now resemble something Tracey saw from the film Predator.

Tracey freezes her hand into a frozen cat like claw and slashes at the Bug Man, but where she kills some bugs, more just take their place and they continue their attack. Tracey is forced back into the wall, and Bug Ma prepares for the final bite. A gush of acid is washed over his head and forces him back. Abigail throws more acid at him, and the bugs can't replace one another when there's acid.

The bugs melt into a pool of green ooze. Tracey looks back at Abigail.

''Thank you''.

''We should be thanking you miss?''

''Tracey Strauss''.

''Abigail...just Abigail. How did you find us?''.

Tracey shows Abigail the address that the cloaked man gave her ''Looks like someone knew you were going to be here''.

''Then we should get moving''.

''Wait, what's going on? Why were those men chasing you?''

''We really appreciate your help Miss Strauss, that's why we don't want you involved with this''.

''Well I'm involved now'' Tracey points to the knocked out electric Titan.

''Okay, those people work for an organisation of specials called the Titans, as you can see from their symbol. They've been chasing me and my sister for weeks''.

''Why?''

''Don't know. But it might be to do with my sister Sophie; she's a precog, someone who can tell what's going to happen in the future. The few times, the Titans have caught us, they've tried to take Sophie...and kill me''.

''Where are you running too?'' Tracey asked.

''She drew a picture of me and her in New York, so I figure we're supposed to be there!''

''From a picture?''

''Everything she's drawn has come true'' Abigail brings out a picture and hands it to Tracey; the picture was of Claire Bennet jumping off the Ferris wheel.

''She drew that a day before it happened. Everything she draws happens about a day or two later''.

Sophie breathes heavily as she snaps back to reality and looks around at the destruction around her and the woman standing with her sister.

''Abigail?'' She asks worriedly.

''It's okay she's a friend. Her name is Miss Strauss''.

Sophie looks at Tracey and gently waves at her. Tracey smiles and does the same, and Sophie gets excited again. Abigail holds onto the notebook ''What've you drawn?''

Abigail looks at the picture, and her stomach feels like it dropped. Her hands were shaking, and the colour from her face disappears.

''What is it?'' Tracey asks. Abigail doesn't answer, she was too scared to. And this was scaring Sophie as well. Tracey walks up to her and looks at the picture and gets the same feeling Abigail did.

''Oh my God''.

In the middle of the picture was Claire Bennet, melting away and screaming to the heavens. Around her the buildings and trees were disintegrating. At the top of the page there were two eyes looking over the destruction, just the eyes, one coloured red the other black. And at the bottom of the page there was a message.

''Save the Heroes, Save the World'' Abigail reads aloud, finally getting her voice back. Tracey notices something else at the bottom, the number 13. She thinks about what this could be, the unlucky number, how long this would take, or...

''Maybe that's how long we've got. 13 days to get to New York and find Claire''.

Abigail wants to agree with her, and who knows maybe sees right? Maybe this won't happen for another 13 days. But like she just said, none of Sophie's pictures have been wrong.

* * *

(Michigan)

The night was at its darkest, all the nocturnal animals had come out for whatever scrapes they could find. Only to be scared away by a gush of wind, the wind being made by a man travelling at least 150 miles an hour. He ran around the area, until he stops just in front of an abandoned construction site, the metal beams didn't look stable and it wasn't the best place to hide. But Edgar knew they couldn't find another place in front.

''Edgar?'' A young ginger headed girl, Amanda asked behind him.

''Move, move'' Edgar signalled and six other people make a run for the construction site, leaving Amanda and Edgar alone.

''We're not going to be safe there!''

''I know, we'll rest. And then move in five, now go''.

Amanda still doesn't like it, it's too out in the open, but she thought best not to argue with Edgar now. She runs over to the others, Edgar double checks the area and runs over quickly with them. Nine members of the carnival; Edgar and Amanda checked to see if everyone was handling. A young boy by the name of Aiden was shaking madly; he seemed the most affected by whatever happened to them.

''We can't beat him...'' The whole group turns to the shivering boy ''He's unstoppable!''

Others in the group featured Aviv, the large black telekinetic; Eli the cloner; Derek the man with four arms; The old and wise Pearl; and the Plant creator Ian Michaels. Along with Edgar and Amanda, they were all that was left of the carnival...being chased by what has killed the rest.

''He's going to find us...'' Ian spoke ''We can't hide forever!''

''So what? We wait for the killer to catch up and rip us apart?'' Aviv asked bitterly. The group shifted and kept their heads down. Edgar pulled Amanda to the side a bit and spoke to her quietly so the others couldn't hear ''Keep moving, and stay low!''

''What? No, you can't...''

''If I don't kill him, at least you'll have time''.

''You can't...'' Edgar grabs Amanda's arm.

''Listen to me, you have to take care of this family now, you hear me. Do this for them, for me...for...Lydia'' Edgar found it hard to mention Amanda's mothers name, he always felt weak thinking about her. He didn't want to look weak in front of the group now when they needed him most.

Amanda took a while but finally nodded ''Please be careful''.

Edgar walked away, bringing out his knives and was about to run the way they just came...

''Carnies...'' A voice echoed across the site. Everyone in the group got to their feet instantly, he had caught up with them ''...Come out and play...ha, ha, ha!''

Edgar backed up to stand with the group; they all got ready for the fight ahead. But they weren't battle ready; they were still weak trying to get away from the killer.

''An excellent chase my friends, and when you've had to courage to fight it has been very worthwhile. Oh, how good it is too be doing this again; sensing the fear, watching the futile efforts, and feeling the last breath. Prepare for yours...'' And then all was silent.

The group looked in all directions, they was no movement whatsoever. There was no life, no wind, and the sea waves made no sound as they crashed on the pier. As the seconds went by the tension was starting to become too much for some to handle.

''We can't beat him'' Aiden whispered.

''Yes we can'' Edgar said, but even he wasn't convinced. He's never faced anything like this before, this killer was no man...he was a monster. Aiden was still snivelling; the images of the other carnies being murdered as the killer tore them all apart as if they were no challenge. His friends massacred by the killer's hands, it was too much for him. He screams and flies away.

''Aiden get back!'' Edgar shouts and he runs after him. Aiden rises further into the skies, thinking he has more chance of getting away. Then out of the clouds above something crashes into Aiden and it crashes into the ground.

Edgar stops in his tracks and can only watch the horror, as the dust clears to reveal Aiden's body in the ground, a fist crushing his head...the fist of the killer. The killer lifts his fist from the ground, it was covered in blood, but he loved it. He brought his fist to his month, and then bites on it, sucking on the blood and not caring that he was biting into his fist and drinking his blood as well. That's when Edgar gets a good look at his face; a long pointy nose, eyes in the shape of a dinosaurs, and sharp teeth. It was like a scarier version of Nosferatu. He looks at Edgar and winks.

''Everyone get back!'' Edgar orders as he charges at the killer. Edgar ran as fast as he could, but to the killer, he was in a snail's pace. To him, Edgar moved ever so slowly; the killer had time to get to his feet and adjust his black jacket like cloak. He closes his eyes and teleports, before Edgar has even got close to him.

Edgar stops and turns around just as the killer teleports above the group. Amanda and Pearl see him; Amanda focuses and tries to set him on fire, while Pearl holds her hand to him in the shape of gun and flicks her thumb like firing a bullet. The killer disappears in the explosions, as the group are knocked back a bit by the double attack.

But from the fires, the killer charges towards them and lands in the middle of the group. Edgar swings his knives at the killer; but from his arms bones rip out and turn metallic. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Edgar slashes away but the killer easily blocks. Ian focuses on the ground, roots burst from the ground and tie around the arms and legs of the killer. But once they contact, they disintegrate.

Edgar slashes again, but the killer dodges, BAM! He punches Edgar in the stomach and he goes flying into a beam. Aviv lifts up some beams on the ground and chuck them at the killer, who just stands there waiting for them to hit. And when they do, they ricochet off him going everywhere at high speed. The group manages to get out of the way in time.

Derek goes up behind the killer and bear hugs him with all four of his arms. He squeezes tighter like a Boa, but the killer seems unaffected. The killer elbows him in the stomach, and Derek lets go. The killer turns to him BAM! And punches him in the face, shattering his mouth. Derek punches with his two upper arms, but the killer catches both his fists. But Derek still has two others, and he punches with them...but the killer grows two more arms and grabs them as well. Derek can do nothing, as the killer grows another two arms...BAM! BAM! And both fists go right through Derek's stomach.

Eli strikes the killer across the head with a pole, but it doesn't hurt him whatsoever. He lets Derek's lifeless body drop to the ground as he turns and punches at Eli, but he disappears on contact. Then another Eli strikes with another pole, and then another, and another. There were no eight Elis around the killer. Killer extends his fingers, and they all shoot out like vines going through each of the Elis; disappearing one after another, until finally he feels contact with flesh and sees the Eli in front of him doesn't disappear. He gives Eli one last smile, before tossing him into the nearby river.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Pearl keeps shooting at the killer, but the invisible bullets are breezes of wind for him. Amanda screams and sets almost the whole area on fire. Everyone backs off, overwhelmed by the heat, including Amanda herself. She tries to regain control of the fire, and out of the flames the killer walks to her face. Pearl runs though the flames and shoots at the killer square in the face; he was surprised by this, but he doesn't back off. He fires laser blasts from his eyes at Pearl's leg, she crumbles to the ground; and looks up to see the killer holding his hand to her head like a gun.

BANG! Amanda could do nothing but watch the killer strike down Pearl with her own power. Aviv stands beyond the flames and using his power lifts a near-by tractor.

''Wait, Amanda's still in there?'' Edgar shouts at him.

''I'm sorry, but we have to...'' Then the killer teleports in front of Aviv. BAM! Punches him back, and then the killer lifts the tractor with telekinesis and drops it of Aviv. Ian is about to bring up more plants, but then plants burst from the ground...and wrap around himself. Ian struggles to control the plants, as the killer controls them. And he creates thrones in them, slowly stabbing into Ian's flesh. Edgar rushes at the killer; so he ends Ian's life faster by fully sinking the thrones in his body.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! Edgar cuts away at the killer, slashing open any wounds. The killer was laughing while Edgar did this; causing him to hesitate slightly. BAM! BAM! A punch in the stomach and face and Edgar crashes to the ground. Amanda can't control the fire, not with seeing her family being murdered one by one; it was too hard for her to focus.

The killer's wounds begin to heal and he spots Amanda as his next victim. From his hand, he produces a black ball of energy and throws it at Amanda. She tries to blow it before it hits her...she does, but the force of the impact was so great she was still hit hard. She crashes through the site and into the river.

''AMANDA!'' Edgar sprints like never before to the river, but the killer still is too fast and gets to him before he can even get close. BAM! He strikes Edgar's knee; Edgar yells and stumble back, unable to run on his now broken leg. Edgar tends to his knee, but the pain of seeing his family slaughtered made the wound seem worse than it probably was. He's seen a whole carnival of specials wiped out in one day, by one man...how?

''What the hell are you?''

The killer smiles at Edgar, edging ever so close to him...ready to kill again.

''My name is Legion...for I am many'' His hands is engulfed in black fire, he brings his fist back and strikes at the defenceless special. He had been locked away for decades; too Legion, taking down over 70 specials in 24 hours was just child's play. He wanted to face the big challenges...he wanted...The Heroes of Kirby Plaza.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Wow, longest chapter I've ever written; but I think this would be how long an episode of Heroes would be. Also, the First Chapters of a Heroes season tend to be the longest. _

_Anyway, hope that you've enjoyed this first chapter of my continuation of the great series! I'm sorry to say that I will be moving house soon, and so my internet will be cut which means Chapter 2 might not arrive for a couple of weeks. But don't worry, I have the whole story planned from beginning to end, so I will finish this story._


	2. Chapter Two: Few Small Steps

**Previously on Heroes...**

(SMASH! Claire and Misty jump and turn to their now smashed window. Misty fixes the glass with her power.)

Claire: They all think I wanted this to happen.

Misty: They're just scared.

(Claire is standing in the library, and a boy gives her a book)

Carlos: Name's Carlos...

(Misty and Claire are in their dorm room)

Misty: I don't trust that kid!

Claire: What, but you're the type that trusts anybody?

Misty: Yeah, I'm also the type that can tell what a person's like by looking at them.

(Peter and Hesam stand in the hospital, watching Phil going into the next room with the doctors)

Hesam: He's going to be fine Peter, we got here pretty fast.

Peter: Not fast enough.

(Peter stands next to the desk, with Emma writing on it)

Emma: Peter is something wrong?

Peter: It can wait until another time.

(Peter enters Grays and Sons, and talks with Gabriel)

Gabriel: You know you can't have my power.

Peter: You think it's easy only saving a handful of people, when I can easily save more?

Gabriel: You do a lot better than others…

Peter: But not better than the old me. If I had more powers I could be better!

(Hiro and Ando are in the main office, Hiro is slumped on his desk)

Hiro: _It was incredible; the fun of having this power, but now, the fun just doesn't seem there anymore. I'm out dated._

(A message pops up on his screen with Ando's name on it)

Ando: _Hiro! This is my wedding, and your sister's wedding. And you're not getting ready for it because of a broken e-mail message._

Hiro: _The message was sent to you, so maybe I'm not the one who's suppose to open it, you are._

(Hiro forces Ando to press the screen, his arm charges the screen and Hiro and Ando read the message; then they receive an I-Pod with the numbers 11-10-09-03)

(Gretchen is walking down a street at night, two men in black cloaks stand before her)

Dominic: Where's Claire Bennet?

Gretchen: I don't know what you're talking about

(Dominic then grows about twenty feet tall; he grabs a giant sword from inside his cloak. He swings at her, she ducks away; the sword hits the arm of a boy standing in front of Gretchen, his arm is made of metal)

Michael: Back off...now.

(Dominic swings at the boy, he ducks and shoots an electric blast from his fingers sending Dominic into a building; Michael checks Gretchen's wound)

Gretchen: I thought people could only have one ability?

Michael: Long story short, I'm a Power Learner.

Gretchen: Claire and I were roommates her and she left when she revealed her powers...We have to find her!

Michael: I know someone who can probably find her.

Matt and a squad storm a house searching for something; Matt enters a room where the corpse of a police officer lies. Darren kneels behind him)

Darren: The guy right here…he was a special like you.

Matt: Hang on, what this?

(Matt looks to see a tattoo craved in the corpses arm, the Greek Titan Atlas holding the world above his shoulder)

(Two girls take cover in a warehouse; one starts drawing a picture, the other is being beaten by a Bug Man. Tracey helps her defeat him)

Abigail: Those people work for an organisation of specials called the Titans, as you can see from their symbol. They've been chasing me and my sister for weeks''.

Tracey: Where are you running too?

Abigail: She drew a picture of me and her in New York, so I figure we're supposed to be there!

(Sophie finishes her drawing; Abigail and Tracey see the picture in the middle is Claire Bennet, melting away and screaming to the heavens. Around her the buildings and trees were disintegrating. At the top of the page there were two eyes looking over the destruction, just the eyes, one coloured red the other black. And at the bottom of the page there was a message, 'Save the Heroes, Save the World')

Abigail: Everything she's drawn has come true.

(Noah and Lauren are standing in an elevator)

Lauren: Angela wants to speak with you!

(Noah and Angela sit at a table in a room)

Angela: It's Legion...he's escaped.

Noah: You mean he's going after Claire?

Angela: No...He's going after everyone!

(Cuts of Legion killing Aviv, Ian, Pearl and taking down Amanda and Edgar)

Legion: My name is Legion...for I am many.

(Mohinder in his home listening to Noah on his phone)

Noah: _He's a very dangerous special that was locked up by the company years ago. Now he's escaped and eager to kill whoever's in his way._

Mohinder: Noah, you know I'm done with this. I mean what could I possibly have that your resources don't?

Noah: _Knowledge of Legion._

Mohinder: I already told you, I don't know who he his!

Noah: _Your father did!_

29th July 2010

(Mohinder Suresh - New York)

The closer he got to New York, the harder it was for Mohinder to believe he's back. The past year or so, he's been trying to get away from anything that had to do with his father; it would always just land him in trouble as it has done from the start. Yet, there was always this urge to return to his father's work...why? Is it because he hasn't found all the answers? Is it because he feels it's his responsibility to continue what his father started? Or was he just plain unlucky?

Mohinder could have walked through this airport with his eyes shut; he's left and arrived here so many times this was more like a home to him now. And then more questions just rattled in his brain, yes more questions and no answers but Mohinder was use to that. How did his father know a psychopathic killer, and not once was he ever mentioned before in his father's research?

Mohinder finally reached the outside where he instantly saw Noah waiting by a cab. Reluctantly he walked over to him.

''It's been awhile hasn't it'' Noah holds out his hand and Mohinder shakes ''Indeed it has''.

For the first ten or twenty minutes the two just sat in silence in the back of the cab; it's not like they ever just have a normal conversation anyway, but even so, the driver would be able to hear them. So they waited until they were dropped off at their destination, Noah's apartment. They walked in and that's when Mohinder thought best to ask questions, and hopefully for once get some answers.

''So I think I should start by telling you who Legion is?'' Noah asked.

''Could do''.

''He's a deranged murderer that the Company had been hunting down since they first formed. He's extremely powerful, all agents that went after him never came back''.

''Then how was he captured?''

''The Company fired everything...and got lucky''.

Mohinder's doubts over doing this have doubled; basically Noah was telling him that this guy was like a God. An unstoppable beast.

''What's his ability?'' Mohinder asked scared to find out the answer.

''A unique ability, in fact other than Legion only one other has this ability...Power Learning''.

''Does the other have any connections to Legion?''

''No, he was born long after Legion was captured''.

Mohinder took a deep breath and decided to get right to the point ''What am I supposed to be doing?''

''If you're father knew Legion, he must have studied him, meaning he might have known a weakness''.

''I searched his apartment right through the floor boards, there's nothing left to search''.

''Is there anyone that Chandra might have trusted enough to share his findings with?''

Mohinder thought, but the chances of his father telling anyone about his research was slim. But then he remembers someone that lived close by, someone that his father might have trusted, and he trusted...

''Eden''.

''She worked for the Company; if he told her anything about Legion she would have told us''.

''Well then I guess you still have alot to learn about father and daughter relationships''.

Noah stared strongly at Mohinder, but he didn't back off. Noah knew he was right; at this point in time his relationship with Claire wasn't at its best. But it wasn't really his fault, was it? As things was heating up, Noah's phone starts ringing; he answers.

''Hello?''

''_I need your help''_ The voice said.

''Tracey? What's going on?''

''_I'm with two teenage specials that are being chased by some terrorist group or something. We're heading to New York, and once there and I need you to find good homes for them okay?''_

''Tracey you know I could just arrive and...''

''_No, I want to do this myself. And also, how's Claire?''_

Noah was taken back a bit by this ''She's fine, why?''

''_One of the girls with me is a precog, and she thinks that something bad is going to happen''._

''To Claire?''

* * *

''And anyone close to her. So just keep an eye on her, and I'll call you when we arrive'' Tracey hangs up, and continues driving with Sophie and Abigail in the back. Sophie was asleep on Abigail's shoulder.

(Tracey Strauss, Abigail and Sophie – West Virginia)

Tracey had been driving for hours, and Abigail could tell she was tired, especially after her fight with the Bug Man. Abigail leaned forward gently so not to wake Sophie.

''I could drive if you want to rest?''

Tracey just smiled at her and straightened up ''And when did you learn to drive?''

''When you're a fugitive, you pick up a few things''.

''Yeah...you do'' Tracey's mind instantly flashed with the memories of when she was hunted and captured. Forced to sit in that heater room, having to kill in order to live and when she was shoot down by Danko...

''Tracey?'' Abigail brought Tracey out of her memories.

''I told you I'm fine. Why don't you get some sleep?''

''I don't sleep'' The two remained silent for awhile, the occasionally few times Abigail would check on Sophie to see if she was still asleep.

''So tell me about yourself Tracey, what do you do?''

''I'm a...was a school teacher for specials''.

''Cool. You married?''

''No, I'm single''.

''Cooler'' Abigail laughed and Tracey did too.

''Any sisters?'' Abigail asked again.

Tracey open and closed her mouth a few times, not sure how to answer that ''I'm not sure''.

Abigail looked at Tracey confused, Tracey smiled ''Trust me, my life is really complicated''.

''At least you have a life that you remember'' Abigail drops her head and sits back with Sophie. Tracey thought about asking Abigail some questions, but thought not. Seeing her with Sophie in the back, Tracey's memories are now filled with questions over Niki Saunders and Dr. Zimmerman; how she and her other two sisters were giving abilities and separated.

Then the car started moving slower and slower, until it just comes to a complete stop. Tracey tries to restart the car, but nothing. It's just gone dead for no reason, the gas is still full. Tracey exits the care and looks at the tires, they were fine. Abigail and a now woken up Sophie exit the car and see a baffled Tracey.

''This is great...'' Tracey moans. She looks to Abigail who had her head tilted slightly.

''What are you...''

''Shhh'' Abigail tells Tracey and it stays silent. Tracey tries to listen, but hears nothing. Abigail on the other hand...

''Someone turned off the car'' She whispers. She then turns to her right and blast acid in that direction. And from that direction and blast of electricity hits the acid. Abigail runs forward and starts attacking the whoever fired the electricity; Tracey and Sophie run to the action and from what they can see; it looks like Abigail was punching at a boy about her age.

Abigail punches but the boy blocks and shouts ''Jesus, calm down Sigourney Weaver we're not going to hurt you'' The boy then turns his arm into metal and pushes Abigail away.

''Then why did you shut down my car?'' Tracey shouts as she and Sophie have just caught up. Standing in front of them was the boy about 16 or 17, and a girl that looks about 19.

''He didn't shut down your car!'' Gretchen says.

''That's what happens when you drive near here!'' Michael tries to reason with Abigail whose fists were now made of acid.

''Why, what's so special about this area?''

''I'll tell you if you answer this question. Do you work for people that have this symbol?'' Michael reaches into his pocket and brings out a ripped piece of Dominic's shirt revealing the Titan symbol. The three girls were shocked by this, and Abigail started powering down. And from her pocket she pulls out the ripped Titan symbol.

''So, we're all on the same side'' Gretchen says trying to calm everyone down.

''So what shut down my car?'' Tracey asked again.

Michael points behind them, they all turn and in the distant they can see a large building.

''That's an abandoned orphanage'' Tracey said.

''Orphanage yes, abandoned no. It's my home, and my brother's and sister's home. Your car was a victim to our defensive wall; we shut down anything electronically in the area. But it looks like they were slacking if you got this close. So, where are you heading?''

''New York, you?''

Michael points again to the orphanage ''Need help finding someone''.

Once he says that, something starts to ring in Abigail's mind. They were being chased by the Titans, and they ran into eachother; Abigail was someone who believed in coincidences and destinies. She turns to Michael and Gretchen.

''You wouldn't happen to be looking for Claire Bennet would you?''

''You know Claire?'' Gretchen asks a bit surprised, and Michael was as well.

''No, but...we know something bad is going to happen to her'' Abigail asks Sophie for her notebook, she gives it to her. Abigail skims through the pages shows them the picture of Claire and the city melting. For a second it looked like Gretchen was about to faint, and Michael had lost the colour in his face.

''This is going to happen, eleven days from now!''

Gretchen looked over at the orphanage and walked towards there, but then Michael grabs her arm.

''Gretch, that's not the best idea''.

''You saw the picture, and you said that this person can help find Claire...''

''I know but...you see...the specials here aren't really fond of humans. In fact they hate their guts!''

''And you didn't tell me that before? What, were you expecting me to wait outside biting my fingers off while you find out''.

''The biting fingers off I was hoping you wouldn't''.

Gretchen huffs and walks toward the orphanage, Michael grabs her arm again ''Gretch, I'm serious. Just stay outside while I...''

''I'm tired of always staying back and waiting; I need to start moving to the front lines'' She gets out of his grip and walks forward, leaving Michael about to pull his hair out of his head. He gives chase after her; Tracey, Abigail and Sophie follow. Gretchen reaches the door and knocks on it, once she gets there though, she was now unsure about this. If this people do hate her that much she shouldn't be this close, but if Gretchen was in danger Claire would do whatever it takes to protect her...although Claire does have the immortality to help.

The door opens and a 12 year old boy opens the door, just as the others catch up with Gretchen.

''Hey, Michael long time. Who are these lot?''

''Hey, Sam. They just need our help to find someone!''

''Who?''

''Claire Bennet'' Sophie cheerfully shouts.

''Sorry can't help you'' Sam slams the door on them. Leaving the group to stare at Michael.

''They're not fond of Claire Bennet either''.

''Why?''

''Because of her little jump, the kids here have been either outcast or hunted''.

Tracey knocks on the door again, and Sam opens the door ''Tell me why do you need to find her?''

''Because if we don't, something bad is going to happen!''.

''Well then it's her fault for being stupid and showing her powers!'' Sam is about to slam the door again, but is stopped by Gretchen's foot.

''I hate it when people call Claire stupid because of what she did! I knew Claire, and she was someone who was tired of running and hiding. And all she wanted was for it to never happen to anyone else...''

''Well she did a bad job of it'' Sam tries to shut the door, but Gretchen keeps him from shutting it.

''So, are you saying that you've never made a bad mistake before. Everyone makes mistakes, I've made loads...and they tore my family apart. I didn't have anyone to help me, and then I meet Claire and saw what she could do...and it changed my life. She was like me, her life was going nowhere; and her family was in turmoil. I wanted to help her through it, because no one helped me'' Gretchen was trying to hold back tears.

Sam avoided eye contact with Gretchen, he always a sucker for sob stories, but then he realised what she just said ''What she could do? You're human?''

Gretchen didn't force her guard down; Michael on the other hand gave himself a good slap on his head.

''You led a human here?''

''Yeah, she was meant to keep that bit hush, hush'' Michael replied, his face still in his palm.

''Give me one good reason why I should let her in, and another so you can find Claire''.

''The reason why you should let us in is because there is no difference between me and you; Claire and I spent weeks together, and we were just two people trying to fit in the world. I'm not like most humans, I know we're both the same; we both dream, we both feel...that is why you should let us in, and let us find Claire''.

Sam sighed ''You're not going to leave until I let you in, are you?''

''No, she's a very determined person as you can tell'' Michael cut in.

Sam gives it some thought, thinking about Gretchen's speech, people do make mistakes and he's been through some as well. He was helped through them ''Okay fine, Leslie's on the third floor''.

''Thank you'' Michael said and Sam lets the group in.

''You alright?'' Tracey asked Gretchen.

''Feel better now''.

''Hey, what's wrong with this one here?'' Sam calls out. The group turn to the door to see Sophie was still standing there...her eyes completely white. Abigail quickly grabs her and brings her inside.

* * *

**HEROES**

**Created by Tim Kring**

* * *

(Claire Bennet and Misty Wilson – Washington DC)

Claire and Misty were sitting in the cafeteria; Misty was again listening to her I-Pod with Michael Jackson; Claire thought that it was the only thing she listened to. There were not many in the cafeteria today, probably because of what was on the menu. But also because the place looked more like a prison then the rest of the place; with white painted confide walls, on one of the walls were the words...

**Chapter Two: Few Small Steps**

That's when Claire and Misty started hearing the news moving around the few in the cafeteria; how a number of specials have been found dead in many different ways, proving that some special murderer is killing them. Claire remembered the warning Noah gave her, was this the same killer he was talking about?

''Claire, are you okay?'' Misty asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

''I'm fine'' Claire replied and started playing with her food. She looked at Misty and could tell she looked worried about something.

''Are you okay?''

Misty shakes her head ''It's the talk of this killer''.

''Don't worry about it, we're safe here'' Claire tries to reassure her, but Misty still looked scared.

''I'm not so sure...a few hours ago, the killer destroyed a special school in Texas!'' She whispered to Claire.

Claire was now starting to get scared; this killer was taking out schools as well. What if he comes to this one? Will the guards be able to stop him? Claire wasn't worried for herself, she can't die. But Misty was a different story. The atmosphere all over the college was the same, everyone was tense talking about the killer probably coming here; and it didn't ease Misty at all.

''Hey, how's it going?'' Someone says to Claire and Misty.

''Oh, hey Carlos!'' Claire replies keeping her voice calm.

''So what you up to?''

''Just talking'' Misty cuts in. Claire gave her a look, but Carlos didn't seem to notice her.

''So Claire how was the book?''

''It was really good, thanks''.

''The rose was wilted though'' Misty calls out again, Claire stares at her again.

''Claire, I heard you're kinda falling behind with your classes''.

''So, people want to know about my class work now?''

''Yeah, you are quite the popular student around here. So, do you need some help or anything?''

''Yeah...yeah that would be helpful, thanks''.

''Cool...'' Carlos gives Claire a cheesy smile that causes Claire too laugh, but Misty isn't all that amused.

''Have either of you heard about this killer, any clues on who he is?'' He asked.

Claire shakes her head ''No, nothing''.

Carlos looks at Claire, thinking that she might know something she wasn't telling him. Claire was thinking about the phone call she got from her dad; but she though not to mention it, she hardly knew Carlos.

''Alright then, see ya''.

''Bye'' Claire watches as Carlos leaves and that's when she turned to Misty, who knew what was coming.

''What was that?'' Claire asks aggravated.

''I don't like him''.

''You don't like or don't trust?''

''Both. I mean, Claire, he waltzed into this school with no records or references. No one talks to him; no one knows anything about him...''

''That sounds alot like me!'' Claire interrupts ''He's just a friend''.

''Is he?''

Claire wasn't sure what Misty meant at first, but then she got it ''Wait, you think that I...NO...no, no...I don't...he's just a friend!''

''That rose really cemented your 'friendly' relationship''.

''Misty, I barely know him. I don't think of him like that, beside I already...'' Claire stops before she can say anything else, but Misty gets a good idea of what she was about to say. And her usual bubbly smile returns.

''You already have someone?''

''I don't'' Claire laughs.

''You do! Claire you never told me; what's he like, is he handsome, is he muscular, is his favourite colour blue?''

''Just slow down and I'll tell you!'' Claire stops her. And Misty plops her head on the table waiting for Claire to talk. Claire thought that if this subject helps Misty forget about the killer or Carlos she might as well; but she's never told anyone about this before. How does she start?

''Well...for starters...he...is a she''.

Misty's expression doesn't change at all ''And?''

Claire was a bit surprised, but then continues ''She was my roommate at Arlington. And...um...after a little fight, she kissed me and said she has a crush on me''.

''That's how it's always done''.

Claire ignores her comment and continues ''At first, I didn't know what to do. Everything around my life just kept getting more complicated. But Gretch...''

''Oh, you have a nickname for her''.

''Can I finish?'' Claire jokes, and Misty touches her ear suggesting she's listening.

''She remained patience, and was always there when I just needed to talk. But I didn't...I mean...I think, she wanted us to take our relationship forward a bit, and I just thought not now. And then, from someone I least suspected, I thought we should. But just as it looked like it was starting...we got into a big fight, I left and...That was the last I saw of her. And it turns out she only fought against me because she was forced to; she was just defending me''.

Misty takes in everything that Claire said; and Claire holds onto her necklace from Nathan.

''She sounds like a great person''.

Claire smiles lightly ''She is''.

* * *

(Peter Petrelli – New York)

Peter was in his apartment, reading Chandra's Activating Evolution. He's done as best as he can to fix up his room under Angela's demand. Most of the stuff where just things that he really needed some as alarm clocks, desks for paper work, computers. The only personal things that he had were pictures of him and Nathan on the wall.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Peter gets up from his table and opens his door.

''Mum?''

''Hello Peter'' Angela steps in, getting a kiss on the cheek from Peter.

''You finally fixed this place up'' She says.

''Yeah, I did it awhile ago. It just shows how long it's been since you visited''.

''I'm sorry Peter. But because of Claire's actions I have been very busy''.

Angela turned to Peter; she could easily tell when something was bothering her son ''What is it Peter?''

''The other day a man was caught in a gun fight; I brought him to the hospital, but it was too late for the doctors to save him. Everyone keeps telling me that we brought him in as quickly as we could, but I know that they think of me as holding back. Because I'm a special they think I have to save everybody, and if a person doesn't pull through then it's my fault''.

''That's the way some people are, over-expectation of other people when they can't...''

''I agree with them!'' Peter cut in ''It was my fault that guy didn't make it; I'm a scavenger, mum, I can't save everybody one power at a time''.

Angela's face turned paler as she said ''Peter they reason why I've come here is to tell you to keep usage of your powers a minimal...''

''You mean power, have you been listening to anything I said? I mean, how am I suppose to help people if I can only use one power at a time...I need my old power back mum''.

''This is too dangerous of a time for you to gain more powers''.

''Why?''

Angela was reluctant to tell Peter at first, but she knew she had to. All the secrets she's kept in the past have always come back to haunt her anyway ''He's coming…Legion…I've seen it''.

''Who's Legion?''

''A very powerful and very dangerous special that's been around since before even the Company was formed. All our lives we've tried to stop him, and lost many people we hold dear. But we finally caught him…only because he wanted to be caught''.

''Why did he want to be caught?''

''In his own words…he said he was bored of us. He wanted to wait for the next generation, and wipe them all out''.

''So then, he's like another Sylar?''

''Sylar is human…Legion isn't, he's a monster. But wanting to be the strongest one of all was only half the reason''.

''What was the other half?''

''We never found out; he never succumbed to the torture, never answered our questions, even Rene couldn't find out what made him tick''.

The room seemed to get colder as one word kept coming out of Angela's mouth about Legion; Peter felt smaller and somewhat pathetic compared to the way Angela was describing this guy. But maybe if this Legion was so strong, Peter could use that to his advantage, with that kind of power Peter could save a hundred times more lives.

''And you've seen it?'' Peter asked.

''Brief flashes. Everytime I try to dream of Legion…he twists the dream; making me see things that won't happen, my worst nightmares…''

''But the flashes, have you got like a clue of what they might be?''

Angela's lip shoke, and her eyes fluttered trying to stop the tears; making Peter fell more uneasy now, and not wanting to hear the answer. But he needed to, even if Angela didn't want to tell him.

''Mum, I'll just take your power and find out myself''.

Angela opens her eyes at Peter and smiles; admiring his determination, but cursing at his stubbornness.

''Someone we know will face him…and will perish at Legion's hand''.

Peter's panted faster, and he started pacing ''You don't know who?''

''My dreams are always unclear, and Legion interfering makes all the more difficult. It could be you, it could be Gabriel, Claire anyone that Legion considers a challenge…and it will happen soon''.

Peter's phone then started ringing; he looked at Angela but she wasn't looking at him. Peter opened his phone with his still shaking hand and answered.

''Hesam, go on''.

''_Pete, we got a call at Stanbie's Department Store, there's some terrorist attack going on or something''._

''I'm on my way'' Peter put his phone in his pocket and turned to see Angela standing in front of him, looking like she was going to fight to stop Peter from leaving.

''Move''.

''If I let you go Legion's chances of finding you will be certain. He will kill you''.

''Not if I get his power''.

Angela's body eased but she looked more disappointed in Peter now ''So is that it? You want to face him just so you can have his power''.

''I have to do this!'' Peter gently nudges her out of the way and leaves, Angela stands in the doorway no not caring if anyone saw her breaking down. She knew firsthand how powerful Legion is...in fact Angela almost perished at Legion's hand. And now in her mind were the images of Legion standing over Peter's lifeless body; her last remaining family.

* * *

(Hiro Nakamura & Ando Masahashi – Tokyo, Japan)

Hiro ran quickly around all the halls and corridors; it was getting annoying and repetitive, Hiro always hated going around this place. Holding the I-Pod in one hand, the other helping him move out of the way of the office workers around. He looked through the windows, trying to find Ando; with not that many workers around anymore he thought finding him would be easy.

''_Hiro?''_ Kimiko shouted from behind him. Hiro slipped, got back to his feet and ran to his sister, bowing before saying frantically _''Sorry, have you seen Ando?''_

''_He was on the 14__th__ floor, why?''_

''_14__th__? This is taking too long''_ Hiro was on the 56th floor, he would never get there soon...unless.

''_Hiro, you know you're not supposed to run...''_

''_Don't worry, I won't''_ Hiro closed his eyes, and was gone.

Ando held his files in his hand, turning around and holding on for dear life. Hiro reappears in front of him, causing Ando to jump back and drop all of his paper files.

''_You're picking those up''._

''_Ando, you're supposed to be reading these''._

''_I need to finish these files as quick as possible before my wedding''._

''_Ando, this is a message that says the fate of the world lies in the balance...''_

''_And we are not the ones to keep it balanced''_ Ando cut in _''I mean, the number, what is it? It could mean anything from lottery numbers to a school locker number''._

''_That is why we have to find out!''_

''_No we don't. If it was really urgent, the person who sent this would just let us read it instead of me having to shock myself''._

''_You don't want to do this because of the shocks they give you?''_

''_No Hiro, I don't want to do this because my wedding is in a month!''_ Ando shouted.

''_And the end of the world might be sooner unless you and I stop it''._

''_It's always the end of the world; but it doesn't end because they stop it. Peter, Claire, Mohinder...we're retired. If the world's in trouble they can save it''._

Ando moves around sorting out all the paper work and organising them; with Hiro following him and waving the I-Pod around his head. Ando sighs and turns to Hiro; all though he didn't want to admit it to Hiro, he wanted to follow the messages as well, he probably loved being a Hero just as much as his friend does.

''_Last mission?''_

''_Last mission!''_ Hiro holds the I-Pod to Ando; he closes his eyes and gets ready for it...he touches the I-Pod and his arm is shocked lightly, but still enough to force him back slightly. A message pops up, and Hiro starts reading...and from the look on his face, it wasn't good.

''_Hiro, what is it?''_

''_We have to go...Peter Petrelli's life depends on us!''_ Before Ando can say anything else, Hiro grabs hold of his shoulder and they both disappear.

* * *

(Gabriel Gray – Brooklyn)

Gabriel sat at his desk, a pot of noodles in his hand; the radio playing in the background. Looking out at the street, he wondered if he should ever reveal himself to the world. He still feared of meeting people that recognised him; that only remember him for being a monster. He knew he had changed, but would the others think he has. They all knew he was no longer the villain after helping Peter stop Samuel. But they didn't view him as a hero either.

The bell on the door rung, Gabriel didn't look to see who it was ''Sorry, closed for the hour''.

But the person still walked over to his desk; Gabriel looked up and saw a face he's only seen once ''Emma?''

Emma shyly waves her hand ''I wanted to bring you something'' She holds out a book.

Gabriel couldn't help but smile that was the first time he'd ever heard Emma's voice and he was impressed with how well she could talk. He took the book and looked at the cover 'Night Over Water'.

''Peter told me you like Ken Follett...so I just...''

''Thank you, it's very kind of you...but...um...I already have it''.

Emma took a second working out what he said, and then chuckled along with Gabriel ''But it was very thoughtful, thank you''.

The two stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say next. They don't really know eachother that well, but they might as well start to now. Emma looks around the store, fascinated by all the clock work going around.

''Yes, I fix watches''.

''They're amazing'' Only Emma could see the colours being created from the sounds of the ticking, a mix between light silver, gold, bronze, white all mixing together as the tick, tick, tick goes on.

''Some people even believe watches to be biblical''.

Emma wasn't clear with the last word Gabriel said ''Bib...Bi...cal?''

''Biblical...here I'll show you'' Gabriel grabs a random unfixed watch and put it out on his desk. Emma walked over and watched the little gizmos inside of it still moving.

She then looked up at Gabriel as he told his story ''So a man walks down the street; he sees a stone, and a tree, whatever you normally see outside. And then he comes across a watch on the ground; he picks it up and thinks 'This watch must have a creator and a purpose', and then he thinks about all the life around him, the trees and the stone...do they have a creator? Do they have a purpose?''

Emma really thought about the story, how could watches be so complex? She couldn't help but smile thinking how everything was similar to eachother; everything has a creator and a purpose. Gabriel was still trying to figure out his purpose. The radio in the background turned from music to a news report.

''_There is still no clue as to what the terrorists are after; all we know is that they are specials, and they have got Stanbie's Department Store completely surrounded. They are refusing to discuss treaties with the police, S.W.A.T has been called but do they stand a chance against this unholy terror''._

''Hostage situations all the time, and they over-exaggerate when it's specials''.

''What?'' Emma asked.

''Some attack by specials at Stanbie's Store''.

Emma's face filled with fear now ''Peter went there. He told me before he and I left, but he didn't tell me it was a specials attack''.

Gabriel knew straight away why Peter went there; he wanted to find better powers. But if it's a whole group, would he be able to defend himself against that many?

* * *

Michael and Gretchen waited outside the door, inside the other room was Leslie the Clairvoyant, a little 8 year old girl. Reluctant at first to help a human, she agrees to help. Thankfully there was a newspaper image of Claire, so Leslie could use that to find Claire. It'd been ten minutes already; Michael was sitting on his chair eating an apple he got, staring at the ceiling. Gretchen was looking outside the third floor window.

''You okay?'' Michael called over.

''Yeah, why?''

''It's just that...that was...pretty personal what you said earlier''.

Gretchen shrugged her shoulders ''Just wanted to get that off my chest''.

''Yeah, parents aren't always the heroes who inspire us''.

''No, they weren't bad parents...they were just a bad wife and husband to eachother''.

''Oh'' Michael bites his apple knowing he caught himself out with his parents. But Gretchen doesn't ask about them, she just keeps staring outside, the clear view of the land was a nice change from the rusted metal college.

''You have alot of spunk, and you're too damn loyal. Anyone would be glad to be your friend''.

''Thanks''.

''Here catch'' Michael throws his apple over to Gretchen; she catches it and looks over to see Michael was already munching away on another one.

''Is that all you eat?''

''You know these have more caffeine than coffee does''.

Sophie was no longer drawing a picture, she was drawing pictures. But once she would finish one, she would flip the page in her notebook over, so Abigail and Tracey would have to wait until all the pictures were done. Abigail didn't like it when Sophie drew one, let alone three and working on a four.

''Does she ever remember drawing them?'' Tracey asked.

''No, it's like she's not drawing them. She loves it when she sees others with powers, but she's scared of her own on''.

''I know the feeling'' Tracey then looked around at all the children; playing and chasing eachother enjoying themselves. This was like a paradise for them, but also a prison. Then again, it was like this all over the world. It made Tracey feel sick, the thought of being trapped brought back horrible memories. She thought how lucky Abigail and Sophie were to have no memory, and what Tracey would give to forget what has been done to her. They were also lucky for another reason...

''What's it like to really have a sister?'' She asked Abigail.

Abigail chuckled lightly ''Even when we're not being chased it's still a challenge. Severe Autism and Dyslexia is bad enough, and only a year's worth of memories made it harder. But she's a fast learner''.

''She's so polite and well-behaved'' Tracey said as she watched Sophie finish the fourth drawing, flip the page and work on a fifth.

''She's like my shadow. Does whatever I do, follows me wherever I go, and does whatever I tell her. You would just think we're twins we're supposed to do that, but either way...she loves me too bits and I do to her''.

Tracey smiled as Abigail always kept watch of Sophie; she was like a guardian angel.

BANG! BANG! Gunshots were heard outside. Tracey and Abigail stood up and ran to the closest window; as did Michael and Gretchen on the floor above, all the children inside took cover and ran back into their rooms. Outside was not a group, but an army of hooligans; waving machetes and guns firing them in the air. All of them had black jackets with the word specials crossed out.

Sam stood next to Michael ''How the hell did they find us?''

''I don't know, we weren't followed...'' But then they all saw how they were found. The humans were dragging a group of children by chains, bags over their heads; they were tortured into talking, their bodies looked so weak some were barely able to stand up.

Michael turned to Gretchen ''Hide and don't come out until the fighting stops''.

''What? Michael don't...'' Too late, Michael had already jumped out the window and is walking towards the mob.

The mob were chanting and mocking, urging the kill him. The leader of the mob steps forward, a handgun in his hand ready to fire.

Michael holds up his hands ''Please, just let them go. We've done nothing wrong...''

''Done nothing wrong?'' The leader shouts, he turns back to the mob ''Have they done anything wrong?'' The mob all shout out yes.

''Your kind trespass our land, murder our families and take what belongs to us!'' The leader yells waving his gun at Michael.

''We haven't done anything to you! Look, we're just children that are looking for a home...''

''By taking our homes!'' The leader brings out a cloth from his pocket...on the cloth was the Greek Titan Atlas.

''Oh no'' Michael whispers to himself, but he still tries to talk them out of this ''You think that just because one group attacked you, that we have to be punished''.

''Your kind is still your kind...and this world can only hold one dominant species. Show him boys!''

The mob pushes their hostages to the front of the group and aims their guns BANG! BANG! BANG!

''NOOO!'' But by the time Michael realises what's just happened, all the children in front of him are dead.

The leader turns to his mob ''Let's smoke them!'' The leader turns back, and a bolt of electricity shoots right through his body. The leader looks down; a large hole right through his stomach before dropping to the ground face first. The mob looks at Michael, his body surging with electricity; they draw their guns and machetes and charge at the orphanage.

* * *

BOOM! The car flipped over and crashed into a nearby store. All the passing by police cars and ambulances did the best they could to avoid the carnage in front of them. Outside of Stanbie's store, were three specials with black cloaks with the Atlas symbol on the arms; one unleashing lava at the officers that got to close, one lifting up anything that is metal and throwing it at anything that moved, and the last...Dominic grew to about thirty feet tall and stepped on the cars and ambulances that tried to knock him over.

Hesam and Peter finally reached the area where Dominic lifted his foot ready to crush them.

''Holy...'' Hesam tried to drive away, but it would be too late. Peter looks up at the giant foot and fires lasers from his eyes hitting Dominic in the side of his foot, causing him to shrink till he was about fifteen foot.

Hesam drives to the other side of the store ''This is like a war zone'' He wasn't going to be coming out of the ambulance anytime soon, Peter on the other hand was already out and running towards the front of the store. The Lava Titan spotted Peter trying to make a run at them; he forced his heavy hands at Peter. Peter turned and took cover on top of a car, where an officer was trying to get a lucky shot with his gun.

''Peter?'' The officer said.

''Matt? What are they after?''

''I don't know, I can't get close enough to them'' Matt fired at the Magnet Titan; the bullets stopping before they hit him, he raises his hands and lifts the car that Peter and Matt are on. Matt keeps shooting, but like a resisting magnet, the bullets don't hit. So Peter tries his luck and blasts at the Magnet Titan, the lasers shoot right through his chest and he collapses dead instantly.

The car falls to the ground, just before impact, Peter and Matt jump off and roll along the ground.

''One down'' Peter said as he and Matt took cover behind another car.

''Think you can help me get close enough to take the others?'' Matt shouts at him, the sound of the lave close to them making it hard to talk to one another.

''Yeah! Stay behind me!'' Peter charges at the Lava Titan with Matt behind him; Lava aims and fires at them. Peter blasts his lasers at the lava BOOM! A mini explosion forces Peter and the Titan back; Dominic brings out his sword and swings at Peter. Peter rolls out of the way, but Dominic swings at him again, but then stops.

Matt stands behind Dominic and focuses on him _''Drop the sword, drop the sword, do it now, drop the sword...''_

Dominic uses all of his strength to resist, but in the end he does what Matt says and drops the sword. Peter takes this chance and touches Dominic's leg, acquiring his ability. Peter grows only to about half Dominic's height before he gets tired, but it was just about enough. BAM! BAM! BAM! Two punches to the stomach and one to the face, and Dominic goes down.

Peter turns to see the Lava Titan coaxing him ''Come on then, you think you can beat me, you think...''

BAM! Peter kicks him against the door and Lava is out. Peter shrinks back to normal size, and Matt turns to his team ''Come on, let's move!''

The S.W.A.T members start to move up the steps to the front gate, when they all start hovering in the air uncontrollable. Darren sprints and rolls away, but is helpless to watch as the team is lifted up into the air by a Titan on the roof. As he raises his hands, the team is lifted higher. They pull their guns out on the Titan; who drops his hands and the team plummets to the ground below. Some were yelling in pain, while others were motionless.

''Take care of him, I'll go inside!'' Peter orders, and Matt can't argue because Peter's already stormed inside. Immediately, Peter has to take cover as dozens of little energy pebbles are blasted at him. Peter takes cover behind a bench as the Titan on the floor above unleashes a non-stop energy blitz at him. Around the store, Peter could see the Titans rounding up everybody; sedating and taking some, while killing the others. And Peter couldn't even use his power to save them without getting hit.

Outside, Matt tries to get at a good angle and fires at the Titan on the roof. The bullets hit the roof, just not reaching the Titan who still hasn't noticed Matt. The Titan levitates the trees right out of their roots, but doesn't appear to aim them at the police.

Matt moves closer and listens in on his thoughts _''9/11, all over again!''_

Matt can now see what he was aiming for...the apartment buildings close to the store. Matt concentrated as hard as he could towards the Titan. He twitched a bit; Matt took this as a sign meaning he could reach him from there.

''_Walk forward, walk forward...''_

The Titan did as Matt thought, and took a few steps forward before tumbling off the edge. He lands on the ground, hard and holds on to his now broken leg. Everything that he was levitating falls to the ground. He tried to get up and levitate the objects again, but Matt rushed over to him and smacked him across the face with his gun knocking him out.

Peter's battle wasn't going as good; he was still forced to hide from the blast frenzy. Next to him was a female Titan that grabbed a store employee and absorb aura from him, the Titan then formed a large ball and energy and threw it across the store. Knowing this one would be more helpful; Peter runs up behind the Titan and acquires her power. Peter accidently absorbs her aura, but doesn't have the time to think about her as the pebble blasts aim for him. Peter creates a giant blue ball of energy and throws it at the Titan.

BOOM! The second floor of the store is decimated as the ball hits. Peter produces and fires another ball of energy at a Titan; but he turns around, claps his hand causing a shockwave that destroys the ball and sends Peter flying through a glass window. Peter tries to get to his feet, but is forced onto the ground. He looks up to see a Titan using telekinesis to hold him down, and the sound wave Titan walks beside him and gets ready to unleash another sound wave...

BANG! BANG! Two gunshots and the telekinetic Titan is down; the sound wave Titan turns as Matt reloads his gun. The Titan claps his hands and sends Matt flying into the wall, BANG! BANG! Darren fires his gun, but the Titan snaps his fingers stopping the bullets and throwing Darren back. The Titan moves at Matt; Matt picks his head up and uses his powers.

BOOM! The Titan clicks his fingers, blasting waves at Matt crushing him against the wall. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! He keeps snapping his fingers, each blast throwing Matt against the wall. Peter fires a ball of energy, The Titan turns BOOM! He claps his hands, destroying the energy ball and sending Peter crashing and tumbling backwards. He couldn't defeat them with just one ability at a time.

The Titan turns to Matt, he was struggling to pick himself up off the floor, every bone in his body felt broken. The Titan brought his hands back, ready to end it with a bang...he brings his hands forward, but something stops them from touching. He can't move his hands no matter how hard he tries; then he realises someone was standing with him and Matt. He turns to see Gabriel holding out his hand at him.

''Nice trick...I can do that too...AHHHHH!'' Gabriel screams and unleashes a supersonic sound wave, sending the Titan soaring through the store. Peter finds the strength in his legs to stand up and walk over to Gabriel.

''Stay with Matt, I'll take care of them!'' Peter commands, but Gabriel steps in front of him.

''You can't fight them all, you stay with Matt, I'll take care of them'' Gabriel walks further into the store, leaving a reluctant Peter to help Matt to his feet. But before he can help, the telekinetic Titan is back and holding Peter in the air. Peter sticks his foot out towards Matt, just getting enough of a touch to acquire his power.

''_Put me down, now, put me down...'' _The Titan was affected but he still held on to Peter and started crushing him. The Titan puts so much focus holding onto Peter and not falling for his mind trick, he didn't notice Matt get up...

''_Put him down, put him down...'' ''Put me down, put me down...''_

The two putting their mental powers together was enough for the Titan to drop Peter and go into a daze. Peter ran to him, acquired his power and force pushed him back across the floor.

A Titan unleashed a water blast at Gabriel, and he fired back with his electric blasts. Both he and the Titan were shocked badly, but thanks to Gabriel's regenerating powers his wounds healed. It was good to feel this again, the thrill of battles, the joy of using his powers; the feeling was over-whelming for Gabriel...almost too over-whelming. A Titan grabs onto Gabriel, and he grabs back and turns the Titan's body to gold.

BOOM! Gabriel is crushed under Dominic's giant foot. He shrinks back to his normal size, and stares at Gabriel's mangled body; or used to be mangled body as Gabriel starts to heal again. A Titan stands by Dominic.

''We've rounded up as many as we could''.

Dominic watches as Gabriel starts to grow conscious again; and then turns to Peter and Matt as they got their bearings around ''Fine, call it in. Everybody out!'' He shouts and all the Titans leave the store whatever way they could; fly, teleport, or just plain runaway. By the time Gabriel fully heals and Peter and Matt reach him the Titans are gone.

* * *

Claire was making her way to her next class, whatever it was; she never really took notice of what class it was. Everything going around her life was just getting more and more complex; her father who she hasn't talked to in months, calls to say that a dangerous killer is on the loose. Her roommate is spooked by the stories and isn't found of Claire's new friend. Carlos didn't seem like a bad kid, he seemed really nice...maybe a bit too nice. And then bringing up Gretchen made Claire remember all the things she was missing outside. Everything from Peter to Mr. Muggles.

Then as Claire walked through the park like area of the college; she could see some type of rally going on. There were students surrounding eachother talking and carrying around flyers. Claire walked over but couldn't find her way around the crowd; but then she saw Carlos come out of the crowd.

''Hey, Carlos what's going on?'' She asked.

''Claire, hi. Well, apparently there's some meeting going on tomorrow. And all the students are going''.

''What kind of meeting?''

''We'll have to see for ourselves won't we? Here's the flyer'' Carlos hands Claire the flyer; she sees the time and place, tomorrow night under the college to talk about the racist crisis the world is in; and the main picture was of...

''Isn't that the Greek Titan Atlas?'' Claire asked.

''Looks like it, so are you going?''

Claire was unsure, her going to a place where they would talk about thing she caused wouldn't be the best idea ''I don't know...''

''Why?'' Carlos replied before Claire could give the full answer.

''I just...feel like...want can we do. I think the world needs to learn that we can live together, humans and specials''.

''I'm not sure. I mean its black and white all over again; we sorted that out. But this is different''.

''But it doesn't have to be!''

Claire could tell Carlos still wasn't convinced, and Claire didn't really have anything to support her view. There were people that were resolving this peacefully, but it wasn't enough; even nowadays Claire was feeling that her jump was a bad idea.

''Well why don't we go together? You can see for yourself''.

Claire thought about it, she was curious about this meeting or conference; but after her talk with Misty, and now actually knowing Carlos wasn't supportive or co-operation between humans and specials.

''I still don't know...''

''Well go, just a taster...who knows, you might learn something'' Carlos then leaves, Claire still holding her flyer; staring at the Atlas symbol, something about it made her feel uneasy. She looks to see Misty was walking up to her...in her hand was the flyer.

''So you got your ticket to hell as well!'' Misty said and Claire nodded in reply, her eyes following Carlos.

''Are you going?'' Misty asked.

''Maybe, but first I need to make a phone call''.

* * *

Michael wasn't enough to hold back the mob, Sam and anyone willing to fight tried to help; but soon some were already making their way through the halls and rooms, taking out whoever they found...not caring how young they were. A group of humans opened a door, and were instantly swallowed by a wave cruising through the hall. Once all the humans were either dead or unconscious; the water takes the form of Tracey and her holding onto Abigail and Gretchen.

''That was...different'' Gretchen said holding her head.

''Let's never do that again'' Abigail said holding her stomach.

''Sorry'' Tracey said to both of them. Abigail headed back to the room were Sophie was still drawing; she opened the door and saw that Sophie was still drawing...just then, the colour in her eyes returned and she started panicking when she heard the screams and gun fire going on.

''What's going on out there!'' Sophie screamed, and Abigail hugged her and Sophie buried her head in her sister's shoulder trying to block out the noises. Abigail looked to see the notebook beside them; she couldn't grab it because Sophie wouldn't let her go. So Gretchen opens it and eight pictures fall out; Gretchen and Tracey look at them one by one, each one as bad as the last.

1) Peter and Gabriel in an alley at night; Gabriel cutting Peter's face with an acid blast.

2) Claire on a stage being constricted by what looked like a giant cobra.

3) Hiro with his hands and knees on a grass field...his sword buried in his chest.

4) Villagers with shotguns surrounding and shooting at Ando.

5) Matt holding his head in his hands, around him the ground is littered with dead bodies.

6) Legion holding Gabriel by his throat.

7) Emma trapped in a dark cave, flames all around her; and Legion attacking her...

''Oh no'' Gretchen looks at the last picture, and doesn't let Tracey see when she tries to look at it.

''What is it?'' She asked. But Gretchen didn't show her ''Gretchen, I have to see'' Tracey couldn't hide the fear in her voice. She needed to know what Gretchen was hiding; she carefully freezes Gretchen's fingers, just enough for her to let go and Tracey to swipe the picture. The feeling that Tracey felt right now, was indescribable. The picture was of Tracey screaming, her head in normal form her body in water form...electrocuted. She was looking at her death; she has no clue if she could survive being electrocuted. She can control water, but she can't control the tears forming in her eyes.

Then a girl bursts into the room, Leslie ''Are you Michael's friend?''

''Yeah, have you found Claire?''

''She's at Stankunz University in Washington…'' BANG! BANG! A man shoots twice in Leslie's back; Gretchen rushes forward and holds on to Leslie as the man gets ready to fire at Gretchen who was protecting Leslie. Abigail turns and acid whips the guy in the face, the bullet goes astray. Tracey forms a water fist and punches the guy against the wall. Gretchen holds onto Leslie, but the little girl has no life in her. Sophie was screaming as she ran into Abigail's arms and she moved to the door.

''We have to leave now!'' Abigail ordered the rest out of the door; they all turned right but Gretchen looked left.

''Michael is still fighting!'' Gretchen told them.

''He'll catch up…'' Abigail protested.

''I'm not leaving without him, he's trying to defend us…''

''And walking in the middle of the battle will make it all for nothing. I have to get my sister out of here'' Abigail held Sophie tighter, and Gretchen couldn't argue with her; she needed to get her sister out of here. She nodded to them, and looked over at Tracey ''Can you help?''

Tracey's mind wasn't right, with everything going on around her and then seeing the picture. She couldn't think straight; she wanted to help Gretchen, if anyone could save Claire, Michael has the strongest chance. But she needed to protect Abigail and Sophie; and then she remembered who was attacking them...humans. And what was Gretchen?

''I promised I would protect Abigail and Sophie!''

Gretchen was disheartened, but she understood that Tracey felt she needed to protect Abigail and Sophie. She reaches for the gun the man dropped, she's never used one nor thought she would use one and runs off to find Michael. But Tracey knew the real reason why she didn't go with Gretchen...unintentional racism.

Abigail blasted acid at the wall behind them, making an opening. They were on the second floor and when Abigail saw this she backed off from the edge a bit, still holding on to Sophie.

''You're afraid of heights?'' Tracey asked.

''Can you get us down?'' Abigail ignored her question. Tracey held on to the sisters and they all liquefied and splashed to the ground below. Taking back their human forms they ran as fast as they could from the building. Sophie was looking back, in her mind she was thinking...why?

Michael blasts water and electricity at whoever he didn't know; but soon he was getting tired, he could barely keep himself on his feet. Sam was next to him, his fist turning into a blur of kinetic energy and hacking away at the humans like a buzz saw.

''You okay buddy?'' Sam bent down next to Michael.

''I don't think I can keep this up'' Michael panted.

''At least you're doing better than me'' Sam grunted. Michael looked at him confused, but then saw Sam was holding onto his ribs...a bullet wound.

''No, no, no, no...''

''Hey, you and I would rather go down like this anyway. Instead of sitting in our rocking chairs with the white hairs''.

The joke didn't help Michael, who was so worried about Sam's wound he didn't notice the man with a gun.

BANG!

Michael looked at himself...there was no wound. He turned around to see the man fall to the ground, blood coming from his chest. Then a gun is dropped to the ground next to them; they both see Gretchen holding her hands. The force of the shot hurting her hands, and then she looks on the sight of the man she's just killed.

Michael rushes over to Gretchen; it looked like she was going in shock, Gretchen thought that an invisible girl trying to kill her was terrifying but this was almost unreal, children brutally massacred with no sympathy. Michael shakes her back to reality; Gretchen looks at him.

''Claire is in Washington...Stankunz University''.

''Go, Mike...I'm not dead yet!'' Sam shouts as he begins his battle with the mob again.

Michael turns to Gretchen ''I'm going to need to teleport us out of here!''

''You've learnt to teleport?''

''As of now, no!'' Michael shuts his eyes and focuses on their destination. He opens them, they were still in the middle of a battlefield. More gunfire was aimed at them; Michael and Gretchen moved away, they had lost sight of where Sam was. They rounded around the orphanage; Michael concentrated again but still they were still there. A group with machetes charge towards the two; Michael tries harder causing himself to have a nose bleed. He was so worried about his family and friends being killed it was hard to focus. The group lifted their machetes for the kill, Gretchen held onto Michael and closed her eyes...Michael did the same...and then there was nothing, just silence.

Michael opened his eyes, it was raining gently and they were on a road surrounded by shops and corner stores. Gretchen looked around, not believing what's just happened; she couldn't hide her joy or relief ''You did it! Michael you...''

She looked back to see Michael was on the ground coughing up blood and more blood spilling from his nose. Gretchen rushed over to him, helping him up but he just shrugged her off. He just saw people he held dear die right before his eyes, and he couldn't do anything about it. His legs were shaking, his arms were numb and he was bleeding badly.

''Now you know how hard it is too learn a new power'' Michael said not looking at Gretchen.

''I'm really sorry...''

''Come on, we have to find your girlfriend don't we?'' Michael huffed as he started walking away, but he collapsed; Gretchen rushed to help him but he refused any help she offered.

''We can't help Claire if you're like this...''

''Then why don't you go save her!'' Michael shouted ''I don't even know why I wanted to help you...why I trusted you. All that talk you said of some humans being the same as us...they're not. We can never live together, it's either us or you'' Michael fell to his knees and cried his heart out. Gretchen didn't know what to do; too many things have happened for her to think as the rain fell harder.

* * *

Mohinder opens the door to his apartment; it had been completely cleared out since the last time he'd been here. This was the third time Mohinder had welcomed himself to this apartment and each time still felt new to him. Behind him Noah stood and watched as Mohinder placed his bags on the table.

''I've been here so many times, and it still feels as if I'm heading into uncharted territory''.

''In a way you are. The quicker you discover Legion's weakness the better''.

''No pressure then...''

Noah stared at Mohinder, showing him how serious he was; and Mohinder was serious as well ''Just give me a chance to set everything up. I need to buy equipment for research and...''

''The Company will take care of all your finances, you just need to take care of all of your father's research''.

BANG! A noise in the wardrobe catch them both off guard; Noah brings out his gun as Mohinder edges slowly to the wardrobe. Flexing his knuckles in fear and ready for a battle. Mohinder grabs the door knob and nods to Noah to be ready; he pulls the door open and Noah is left to stare at cloaks and shoes.

''False alarm'' Noah puts his gun back in his jacket. Mohinder looks in the wardrobe, he's only here for ten seconds and already he fears for his life. Then something catches his attention; he reaches into a coat and brings something out of the pocket.

''What is it?'' Noah asks.

''It's a hard drive'' Mohinder looked at the label that was written on it _'Read this quick'_

''Maybe my father did know something about Legion'' Mohinder goes to his bag and brings out his lap top. Setting it up he loads the hard drive and waits for it to appear, but nothing does. Mohinder clicks on the menu to set it up, but still nothing comes up.

''A frustrating start, you've got to love them'' Mohinder joked.

''Can you work it out?''

''I'm not even sure if there's anything to work out''.

''Well you wouldn't have just found a hard drive that says must read for no reason'' Then Noah's phone started going off, he opened it and answered.

''Claire?''

''_Hi, dad''._

''Is something wrong?''

''_No, well I'm not sure. There's some protest going on about joining a group called the Titans, have you ever head of them?''_

Noah looks at Mohinder, a worried expression on his face ''Earlier today, there was an attack on a store by a group wearing a Titan symbol. Was the symbol of a Titan?''

''_Yeah, Atlas''._

Noah gives some thought of what to do ''Do you think you can find out what they're up to at this protest?''

Claire was a bit shocked at first, not sure how to reply. Her dad was practically telling her to go _''Yeah...yeah, I might...''_

''Then go ahead, just be careful''.

''_Okay...''_

Noah hangs up; not wanting to talk to Claire for long, it was too much to keep hearing her voice. Mohinder wasn't sure whether he saw Noah talking to his daughter or a total stranger.

''You're asking Claire to go to a terrorist meeting?''

''I didn't ask of her, she was going to go whatever I said''.

''But you would have tried to stop her anyway''.

''I've learned that sometimes Claire can't help but take things into her own hands; enough, said and done. Now can we count on you to help stop Legion, or watch the body count rise''.

Mohinder nods; he can't tell Noah how to be a good father, considering Mohinder never had one himself. But Noah was always protective of Claire, letting her go made him seem somewhat unrecognisable. But Mohinder needed to focus on Legion now, his father must have known something. And now a mysterious hard drive that won't work...more questions to be answered.

* * *

Peter was back at the hospital, but this time as a patient. Along with Matt, Gabriel and everyone else in the area. They all took a serious beating but thankfully were alive; the Titans however, the few that were caught committed suicide through pills in their pockets. Emma helped dab a cotton wool on a scratch above Peter's eye.

Emma held up her fingers to see if Peter could see how many ''Emma, I'm fine okay''.

''Fine, you're lucky to be alive. You had me worried sick''.

''You don't have to worry''.

''Yes I do. They could have killed you...''

''Emma, enough!'' Peter leaped to his feet, Emma jumped back in shock. Peter put his hands on her shoulders ''I'm sorry''.

''Peter, you haven't been yourself lately''.

''I haven't been myself in years. Before I meet you, I had this ability to have more powers; but then I lost it. Now that I can only do one at a time, I feel weak''.

''Your only weak if you believe yourself to be weak. Peter, I'm deaf and I don't say that often because it reminds me of how weak I am; but because of my ab...abil...ability, I know I'm not weak''.

Peter smiled at Emma, and she smiled back. His hand on her shoulder had moved to her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes, and without their knowing their faces were moving closer. But Peter just stopped, he didn't know why, but he just stopped. And so Emma did as well.

''I need to check on Matt and Gabriel'' Peter then leaves, Emma watches as Peter walks down the hall to the next room. She tried to get her breathing back to normal, she can't hide her happiness; maybe Peter feels about her the same way he does to her? Then there was a small breeze of wind next to her; she turned around to see two Japanese, one she's seen before.

''Hiro?''

''Emma!'' Hiro yelled excitedly.

In the other room, Matt had a bandage covering his entire chest, while Gabriel was completely fine; doctors were amazed but then they knew he was a special and his attention dropped.

''I can't believe I'm going to say this, but thanks for saving me back there'' Matt said to Gabriel trying to sound grateful.

''No problem''.

Matt sighed; he was thanking Sylar, a year ago he wouldn't even consider it. But this was no longer the Sylar that was trapped in his mind once ''Look, you can understand why I'm having a hard time trying to accept that you're one of good guys?''

''I know, I came into your home and mind, threatened your wife and child; forced you commit suicide and...''

''It was rhetorical''.

''Oh, sorry''.

Peter walked in through the door ''You okay?''

The two nodded, Gabriel looked at Peter.

''Don't...''

''I don't have to read your mind to know your mad with me'' Gabriel told him.

''I'm not mad. I just feel if I had your power I could have helped more''.

Gabriel stared at the floor now, clenching his fist ''Peter do you know what it was like, to use my powers after months of hiding. He felt good, better than good. Going that long without them, then using so many at once...it made me miss using them. I didn't want to stop using them. I can barely control my powers Peter, you would succumb to the hunger within ten minutes''.

''So what? I'm I supposed to just save a few people and let the others die; save one of my friend and leave the other helpless...''

''It's the lesser of two evils''.

Peter agreed with Gabriel, but not enough to convince him it was the lesser of two evils. Gabriel underestimated Peter; he felt he could control the hunger. If his father didn't take his powers he would have controlled it before. Gabriel read his mind, Peter was never going to back down; and soon Peter will try to take his power, and Peter won't be strong enough to resist the hunger.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Emma walked into the room followed by...

''Hiro? Ando?''

''Peter Petrelli, Matt Parkman, Sylar...Sylar?'' Hiro and Ando looked ready to attack, but Peter held out his hand to stop them.

''Wait, he's one of the good guys now''.

Hiro and Ando looked at Gabriel not sure of what to say or do ''I have you to thank for changing me Hiro'' Gabriel said.

''Um...your welcome?''

''_Good, but he still creeps me out''_ Ando whispered to Hiro.

''What are you two doing here anyway''.

''Huh...oh, Peter we've come to warn you...''

BOOM! The wall behind them exploded. The group fell to the ground, what was left of the wall scattered all over the place. People were running around in a frenzy; the alarms blurred and the sprinkles turned on. Peter rushed over and helped Emma to her feet; Gabriel, Matt, Hiro and Ando all got up and apart from the dust all over them appeared to be okay.

From the dust cloud were the wall once stood, there was a figure standing there. Over six feet tall, a long dark ripped jacket; one fist ignited in black flames and the other covered in spikes. His face became clearer, a long pointy nose, animal like eye and sharp teeth that looked to go through his jaw. Although he wasn't sure, Peter had a good feeling he knew he this man was...

''And so the Heroes...shall fall'' Legion's voice echoed.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter Three: Powerful

**Previously on Heroes...**

(Noah greets Mohinder at the airport; they walk down a corridor)

Noah: Legion's a deranged murderer that the Company had been hunting down since they first formed. He's extremely powerful.

Mohinder: What's his ability?

Noah: A unique ability, in fact other than Legion only one other has this ability...Power Learning

Mohinder: Does the other have any connections to Legion?

Noah: No, he was born long after Legion was captured

(They now stand in Mohinder's apartment; Mohinder finds a hard drive inside one of the coats, he tries to unlock it but nothing comes up)

Noah: Can you work it out?

Mohinder: I'm not even sure if there's anything to work out

Noah: Well you wouldn't have just found a hard drive that says must read for no reason...Now can we count on you to help stop Legion, or watch the body count rise?

(Noah picks up his phone; Claire is on the other line)

Claire: There's some protest going on about joining a group called the Titans, have you ever head of them?

Noah: Earlier today, there was an attack on a store by a group wearing a Titan symbol...Do you think you can find out what they're up to at this protest?''

Claire: Yeah...yeah, I might...

(Abigail attacks Michael, they both pull apart)

Abigail: You wouldn't happen to be looking for Claire Bennet would you...we know something bad is going to happen to her

(Michael and Gretchen look at the picture of Claire and the city melting)

Abigail: This is going to happen, eleven days from now!

(The orphanage is attacked by hooligans; cuts of fights as the men kill the children. Flashes of Sophie's pictures; Abigail, Tracey and Sophie escape; Michael teleports Gretchen and himself away; Michael is stumbling and bleeding badly)

Michael (VO): Power Learning is really, really difficult and could lead to a possibly painful death.

(Cuts of Peter, Matt and Gabriel fighting the Titans in the store; then back to the hospital)

Gabriel: Peter do you know what it was like, to use my powers after months of hiding. He felt good, better than good. I didn't want to stop using them. I can barely control my powers Peter, you would succumb to the hunger within ten minutes''.

Peter: So what? I'm I supposed to just save a few people and let the others die; save one of my friend and leave the other helpless...

Gabriel: It's the lesser of two evils.

(Emma opens the door, and Hiro and Ando enter)

Peter: What are you two doing here anyway?

Hiro: Peter we've come to warn you...

(BOOM! The wall behind them exploded. The group get to their feet to see Legion step through the hole in the wall)

Legion: And so the Heroes...shall fall.

Angela (VO): Someone we know will face him…and will perish at Legion's hand

* * *

30th July 2010

(Peter Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Matt Parkman, Emma Coolidge, Hiro Nakamura, Ando Masahashi – New York)

The group all got to their feet, and weren't sure what they were looking at. They didn't know who he was, or what he wanted. But they knew if this guy blasted a wall trying to find them...it's not good. Legion stepped forward, one fist in flames the other in spikes; his eyes darting at each one of them...who was going to be his first victim? Or the better question...who wasn't going to be his victim?

Gabriel stepped forward and telekinetically pushed Legion back; he was pushed back slightly but then started walking towards them, even with Gabriel trying to push him back. Peter and Matt move forward, and concentrate...

''Back down now, back down, back down...''

Legion just smiles at both of them; he waves his hands creating a huge blast of wind pushing the three of them back. Ando blasts at Legion with his red lightening; Legion holds up his hand and catches the lightening in his hand. Emma focuses on the colours around her and throws them all at Legion, but he catches the colours with his other hand.

Hiro reaches next to himself and picks up a little knife, he teleports behind Legion and stabs him in the back...or he probably would have if Legion's back wasn't made of diamond. With a twists of his hands, Legion sends Ando's and Emma's blasts behind him at Hiro. But Hiro, teleports just in time (irony there). Gabriel returns to the fight, blasting electricity at him. Legion shifts the floor creating a shield resisting the blasts, and as the blasts stops and the ground falls, Legion is gone.

Matt listens with his mind, trying to pick him up; but for some reason his thoughts were heard all over the place, putting Matt off. So much so, he didn't notice Legion reappear behind him...

BAM! Matt turns to see Ando with a red energy fist connecting with Legion's face. BAM! Ando punches again in the stomach, and goes for another punch; but Legion blocks this one. BAM! He punches Ando aside.

Peter moves over to Emma, checking to see if she was alright. As he helps her up, he acquires her power. Peter now had a firsthand look at powerful Legion is; he's never faced anyone this strong before, if he could acquire Legion's power he could save as many lives as there was that needed saving. He and Emma blasts at Legion, but he was protected by some Forcefield. If Peter wanted his power, then he would have to come in contact with Legion first...not going to be easy.

* * *

(Tracey Strauss, Abigail and Sophie – West Virginia)

It was now completely dark; Tracey, Abigail and Sophie couldn't make out where they were going anymore. Running through the woods, they could only see the trees when they were right in front of them; meaning they had to keep a slow pace. Tracey and Abigail look like they could keep moving; Sophie on the other hand was running out of breath. Once Abigail noticed she stopped, as did Tracey. They were in a bit of a clear area with no trees.

''We'll stop here tonight, I think this is far enough''.

The group settled, and set up for the rest of the night. They made a fire from the wood, and Abigail rounded up leaves and grass to make little beds for the three of them. She then decided to stay guard, Tracey thought she would be tired, but Abigail reminded her she doesn't sleep. So while Abigail walked around the area, she kept looking at the Titan symbol she still had. She knows she's seen this before she lost her memory, and the Titans have been chasing them since the beginning, so they must have a history with them.

Tracey just sat and stared at the flames dancing around the wood; despite her power, seeing the flames helped calm her down. Sophie scooted over closer to Tracey.

''Tracey? Tracey?''

''Yeah''.

''How long ago did you find your power?'' Sophie asked, twitching her fingers wanting to know Tracey's story.

''About...a year...year and a half ago; it seems like weeks ago''.

''Did you use the ice or the water first?''

''Well first I could only freeze things, but then...I...I...'' Tracey stuttered, not sure if telling Sophie the rest of her story would be the best idea, especially after what's just happened ''I think I died, and then I could control water as well''.

Sophie didn't seem to worry about the dying part; after all, Tracey was alive and telling the story right now ''And did you ever be a superhero?''

''You mean like dress up and save people?'' Tracey laughed, and Sophie nodded her head.

''Well...I was actually more of a villain''.

Sophie's smile dropped a little; Abigail had stopped pacing and was now listening to the story.

''I was so scared when I discovered my power, that I would accept help from the first person that understood and wanted to help me, whether he was a good guy or a bad guy''.

''But...you're a good guy now, right?'' Sophie asked a little worried now.

Tracey gave the little girl a warm smile ''Yeah, I'm a good guy now''.

Sophie's smile returned, and Abigail couldn't help but smile as well. Tracey was the only person other than herself where Sophie can have a conversation about who she is.

Tracey decided to ask some questions to Sophie ''What about you, when did you first discover your power?''

Sophie frowned and thought hard, her eyes looking around trying to remember. She doesn't remember the first time she drew, it felt like she always knew. It was like a dream, there was no beginning, she could just draw the future.

''I think that's enough for tonight'' Abigail called as she walked over and helped Sophie find her grass bed. Sophie took a moment to get use to it; Abigail kissed Sophie on the forehead and in a flash Sophie was snoring away. Abigail then went back to her guarding duty, and Tracey followed.

''Guess you weren't lying about never sleeping''.

''I just don't...do you think Michael and Gretchen are okay?''

Tracey wasn't sure what to say; she didn't know if they were okay, but they probably would have if they stuck together. Tracey hated herself for letting Gretchen go alone, why did she let her go? She said she needed to protect the girls, but really she lost her trust with Gretchen for a brief second because she was human...that was no excuse.

''Michael's tough, if he can handle you they'll be fine''.

Abigail chuckled a bit ''I went easy on him''.

Tracey's mood lightened up a bit. Abigail turned to Tracey ''So you've been a hero and a villain?''

''You could say that; but I've never done anything that's saved hundreds of lives, unlike the others''.

''Others?''

''I knew Claire, and others like her. They've saved the world more times than I can count''.

''Wow. And you've never been there when they've saved the world?''

Tracey shook her head; she's never helped the Heroes in their battles, she's always been the side player. She would either be the bad guy, dead, or untrusting of them to help; but this time was going to be different, she was going to save the world this time. A sniffle was heard, and Tracey saw that Abigail was crying a bit.

''Are you okay?''

''When you asked Sophie...about the first picture she drew...she doesn't know about it because I didn't tell her about it...''

Tracey looked back to the rucksack where Sophie's notebook was...

''It's not in there'' Abigail said as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her inside pocket ''I didn't want to show her...''

Tracey takes the paper and starts to unfold, she was hesitant to look; only a few hours ago she saw her own death on a piece of paper, she wasn't sure if she could stand to see another, especially if it involves Abigail or Sophie...and it did, it involved them both. Once Tracey saw the picture, her heart stopped the world seemed to turn upside down.

''I promise that this will never happen for as long as I live'' Abigail whispered. Tracey wasn't sure if this could ever happen, there's no way this will never happen? It had to be wrong? She folded the paper back up and handed it to Abigail. The two remained silent, Tracey didn't know what to say; she was still trying to gather what she just saw...in some shop, Abigail blasting acid right through Sophie's body killing her.

* * *

**HEROES**

**Created by Tim Kring**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Powerful**

Those were the words in the glass of water; Michael lifted up the glass and drank it in one gulp. He poured some more ice cold water into his cup and drank again, and again. He and Gretchen were sitting in a table in some cafe that they came across. They rested for a few hours; Michael had to cover himself up to not reveal the scars that had formed on his body since he teleported.

(Michael and Gretchen Berg – Washington DC)

Michael drank another glass full of water and finally put the glass down ''Feeling much better now''.

''Is that what happens, every time you learn a new ability?'' Gretchen asked.

''If you mean do they hurt, yes. But how much so, it depends on the ability''.

''Why does it depend on the ability?''

''...That's just another one of the mysterious of superpowers. The rarer the ability, the harder for me to learn; and thankfully teleporting is the hardest yet. But once I've started doing it, it becomes easier''.

''Good. I don't thing I can ever see you like that again''.

''I know, really prevents from showing my good side'' Michael joked and Gretchen laughed lightly, her first laugh for at least two days. Seeing so much pain and death, makes what happened in college look like a walk in the park.

''So tell me Gretch, did Claire show you her power or did you find out yourself?''

''I found out myself. It was pretty freaky, at first I thought she was a vampire or...''

''Oh great, another Twilight fanatic. Don't ask me if I'm team Eddie or Jacob, I have no clue...''

''I've never seen Twilight!''.

''Oh, good...'' Michael reached over to the next table and took an apple ''Although, from what I've heard about the film, it sounds like your love life as well''.

Gretchen chocked on her glass of water, and hoped she wasn't as red as she thought ''My...love life?''

Michael laughs as he takes a bite out of the apple ''Gretchen I haven't learnt to read minds or emotions...yet...but I can already tell you care for Claire more than just a roommate''.

''Is it that obvious?'' Gretchen asked shyly.

''Only to people you hang around with for a couple of hours. What is it about her that you like, other than the fact she's kind of hot from what I've seen on the news''.

Gretchen tried not to comment on the Claire being hot part, even though she did agree with him ''She's just...lost. She didn't have anywhere to go, or anybody to help her; she really went through alot. And then, when we meet...''

''Wait, you got all that from just looking at her?''

''I'm someone that can tell from first sight''.

''Do you mean first sight lov...''

''I don't know...'' Gretchen cut in before Michael could get out the last word ''When we started talking, we started talking. She was the first person to really listen to me, and took what I had to say seriously. We hung out, we talked, we laughed; we just enjoyed ourselves. Do you have one?''

Michael looked like he didn't want to answer ''One what?''

''A crush, a girlfriend, sweetheart?''

Michael looked down at his now empty glass, tilting it side to side. Gretchen saw his other hand holding the apple tighter and tighter, it looked like it was about to explode ''Once...didn't work out'' Michael said calmly.

Gretchen decides not to carry on with this convo, and goes back to the her and Claire talk ''What do you mean my love life is like Twilight?''

''Well, you meet the mysterious supernatural immortal and find yourself in many perilous situations''.

Gretchen was about to smile, but then she turned pale hearing what Michael just said ''Wait, she's immortal?''

Michael mentally slaps himself across the face ''Um...yeah...she's a Regen...her body won't get old...she can't age''.

Gretchen wasn't sure what to say; it never crossed her mind that Claire doesn't age, after everything she's been doing to help Claire, and find out they can't be together it was unfair. But what can she do?

Michael pats Gretchen on the shoulder ''Hey, I know alot about powers. There are ways a Regen can die, remember the pictures, we have to help her. Her university's only fifteen minutes away, come on''.

It was a hammer blow to Gretchen, it now made her mission seem pointless. But Claire won't be the only one affected, the picture showed a whole city wiped out; there were lives she had to save, there was no turning back now. She nodded her head and got up from her seat heading for the door, but she noticed that Michael wasn't following; instead he was heading over to pick up another apple.

''You know an apple saved my life once'' Michael told her picking one from the table but then something on the table caught his attention.

''What's up?'' Gretchen called.

Michael held up a leaflet that was on the table; on it was the time of 3:00 in the morning, the place under Stankunz University and the symbol was of the Titans.

* * *

Legion threw Gabriel through the wall. BAM! BAM! BAM! And was punching him in mid-air, but the time Gabriel had reached the ground; Legion blasted a ball of energy at him. BOOM! But before it hit; Emma blasted at the energy ball, causing it to explode. Gabriel gets to his feet, and slowly regenerates. Knowing he can't take Gabriel fist; Legion goes for an easier target...Matt.

Matt pulls out his gun BANG! BANG! Two bullets fly toward Legion, and go right through him. He charges and pulls his fist back to punch...

''_Turn left, turn left, turn left...''_ Matt tries to control him, but it only half works. Legion punches left and misses Matt, but the force of the blow blows Matt back into the wall; and his already injured stomach takes the full blow. There was nothing Matt could do, he didn't have the strength of ability to fight him; he was forced to let the others handle it, but even they were having difficulties.

Peter uses Emma's power and fires at Legion, but he just keeps teleport and causing Peter to almost hit the civilians trying to get out of the way. Peter hesitates; and this hesitation gives Legion the chance BAM! A fist of fire hits Peter in the jaw and he falls back; smoke coming from his face as he screamed in intense agony.

''PETER!'' Emma cried; she doesn't do anything to control her emotions, this man was killing her friends, the people she holds most dear; she was losing control to save them. She absorbed all the colours around her; from the commotion in here, to the bird's tweet from five miles away, she absorbs it all...and lets it all go on one person.

Legion holds his hands up, and uses all of his strength to stop the colours from hitting him. Emma stepped forward and forced harder. Legion was forced onto one knee as the colours pressed harder on him; then an awful screeching sound was heard...by Emma. She's never experienced this before, but the scraping noise of Legion's claw like fingers on the colours were being directed to her ears; and for the first time in her life, Emma was forced to hold her ears. And so, Legion regained control and the colours disappeared. Legion took a few deep breaths, and watched the deaf woman hold her ears with her shaking hands.

''No one's been able to challenge me like that for decades'' Legion panted; he was surprised, the person he least suspected to put up a fight...had actually forced him to use a tenth of his power. Emma looked up at the monster in front of her; a sound she could hear...a ringing noise that felt like it was splitting her head in two. Legion smiled at her, as his hand shifted into a giant knife; he licked his lips and in an instant was in Emma's face the blade about to cut her in two...and then everything stopped, nothing moved but Hiro.

Hiro checked to see if the others were okay; and then he made his way over to Emma and Legion. The little man gently pushed Emma away, and then moved to Legion seeing his blade hand. He was always against the idea of killing, but this man was dangerous he had to kill him. Hiro reluctantly grabbed Legion's blade, taking a deep breath...

SLASH! Legion cut across Hiro's chest. Half wounded and half shocked; Hiro lost control and time went back to normal. BAM! He kicked at both of Hiro's knees, and he went to the ground. Hiro closed his eyes and teleported away...BAM! Legion intercepted and punched Hiro in mid-teleport. Hiro held his chest weakly; he was losing alot of blood fast. He desperately tried to get to his feet; but Legion stamped on his back and black electricity ran through his fingers ready to end the time-traveller's life.

ZAP! ZAP!

A blue and red electric blast hit Legion right in his back. He crashes through the wall; Ando moves over to help his friends while Gabriel runs through the wall to continue his fight. Legion was back on his feet, only taken back slightly by the blasts; Gabriel telekinetically threw hundreds of glass shards at Legion, but there was a Forcefield around him and as the glass went through they turned to sand. Legion controlled the sand, using it as a wipe to strike at Gabriel again and again.

Peter had recovered a little, and watched Gabriel getting slaughtered. He would regenerate, but the wipes kept creating new wounds faster than the old ones were healing. Legion was focused on Gabriel; this may be Peter's best and only chance to acquire his power. Running behind him, Peter lunged forward and grabbed Legion's arm; the power running through their arms. The white aura was half way up Peter's arm when it stopped; and then an almighty surge of pain ripped through Peter's body, forcing him to let go.

Peter fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands, his nose bleeding badly and his eyes extremely bloodshot. Legion chuckles as he walks to him ''Can't copy what I can do, boy'' Then he looked at Peter properly, his face sending memories flashing through his head ''You're Petrelli's son aren't you? I thought you were supposed to be the powerful one?'' He mocked.

Peter still had Emma's power; he tried to send the colour beams at him, but Legion just grabbed his arm and head butted Peter to the ground. Peter was losing his vision; he was so weak he didn't have anything to fight back with anymore. All the others weren't close enough for him to acquire abilities, but it won't make a difference. The only reason he fought was to acquire Legion's ability, but he can't; what was he to do now?

''Say hi to your brother for me!'' Black electricity danced between Legion's fingertips as he readied to killer blow...

The electricity in Legion's hand fainted, and then disappeared completely. The killer tried to bring it back, but he couldn't. He tried using all of his powers, but nothing was happening. Then as Peter turned slightly, and looked to the door; he saw what happened. Standing there was the Haitian, Rene.

Each of the group helped eachother back to their feet, and tend to their injuries. As Legion tried to use any of his powers, but Rene held on; but even he was finding it hard to control the monster. The sounds of police sirens were heard outside; the frantic march of the officers coming through the building was heard as well. Legion was never one to retreat, he would always fight no matter how strong his opponent; but then again, he didn't want to kill the Heroes like this, he wanted to face all of them together, so he decided to wait for the right time...but he wasn't going to leave without one heart stopping.

Peter watched as the objects around him vibrated; the walls, the knives, the chairs, everything was shaking and cracking as Legion focused his power on Rene. Rene held on, he tried to keep Legion locked; but he couldn't hold on as Legion started switching the mental battle around. Rene's life flashed in his mind; from his time in his home village, the death of his father, his time with the Company and the moments he encountered the Heroes.

Peter limped his way over, if he could acquire Rene's power; it may turn the tide, but Legion wasn't even trying his best as he regained his powers as Rene was falling to his knees. The objects around Legion turned to dust, and with a blink of his eyes...he teleported. Rene was bleeding from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. Gabriel and Emma rushed to his side trying to help him in anyway; Gabriel grabbed a shard of glass and cut his own arm.

Emma looked at him in shock ''What are you...''

''My blood will heal him!'' Gabriel cut the shard on Rene's arm, and the blood went into his body. As Ando helped Hiro over, his hands were generating a little red electricity.

''Your powers are working!'' Hiro whispered, and the whole group knew what he meant. Rene wasn't stopping their powers. Gabriel waited anxiously for the blood to heal him...but nothing, Rene remained motionless, and his wounds didn't heal. Peter leaned against a wall, he watched the whole scene; he watched the life end in Rene's eyes, the smile on Legion's face as he disappeared knowing he ended someone's life today. Just as Angela said, someone faced Legion and perished...and Peter knew it was his fault, he wasn't strong enough.

* * *

(Claire Bennet and Misty Wilson – Washington DC)

Claire stared at the Titan flyer intensely, she had grown a feeling of knowing something big was up...and she was getting that feeling right now. For starters, a group with Titan symbols attacked a store; this poster was sending the college in an uproar about how they will deal with the discrimination going on; and Claire always seemed to be in places were bad things will happen.

She looked at the clock next to her _2:12am_ The meeting starts in less than an hour; she'd made up her mind, she was going to go to the meeting, only to find out what was really going on; if this group was really going to deal with the issues properly, then it would be public instead of under the school this late at night. Claire looked over to Misty's bed; her roommate was fast asleep. Claire snuck out, quietly closing the door behind and walked slowly down the corridors.

Claire had reached the front doors of the university; outside she could see some students already making their ways to the meeting. Claire grabbed the door handle...

''Leaving without me'' Claire jumped back, and looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall; the only thing that was weird was the Claire in the mirror has blue hair.

''I hate it when you do that'' Claire panted. The Claire in the mirror reached out and emerged from the mirror, the further she came out; the more she changed, until she was back to Misty.

''Did I still have the blue hair?''

''Yeah''.

Misty groaned ''Why can't I get the hair right? I get the bodies and faces perfect, but the hair always stays the same...you seem a bit jumpy''.

''I'm fine'' Claire's eyes darted outside at the stairs everybody was going down to get to the meeting.

''I thought you weren't going?''

''I'm only going to see what they're really up to. The things that have happened in my life have needed to be seen three-dimensionally to know their real motive''.

''Well then I'm coming with you!'' Misty squealed, Claire didn't respond at first and Misty believed this to be a rejection ''Don't think you get to talk about all these mysterious goings on, and not let me be involved...''

''Alright, you can come''

Misty was taken aback by this, and so was Claire ''Normally when I do stuff like this, my dad always throws himself in the way to protect me. But now that he's not a part of my life anymore...I feel...lost. I need someone...and you're all I got. You're like the big sister I never had''.

Misty laughed and rolled her eyes ''Don't say older...it makes me sound like a granny''.

Claire laughed as well; the mood needed a light touch before they go into the abyss. An abyss which may hold answers to many questions.

* * *

(Noah Bennet and Lauren – New York)

Noah looked out of the window of his apartment; the slightest noise of attention drove his attention to that position, worried that it may be Legion striking. It was almost three in the morning; but this is New York, it was still busy and could fall victim to Legion. Lauren watched on her computer; Mohinder in his apartment, working on the hard drive he found. It was Noah's idea to watch Mohinder...and of course, the scientist had no clue he was being watched.

''Do you trust him?'' Lauren asked.

''Your trust in someone can be affected when they've killed you'' Noah replied, Lauren gave him a rare confused look ''Long story''.

''Do you really believe he has the key to defeating Legion?''

''If he doesn't then I don't know who does'' Noah looked over and saw Lauren wasn't completely focused.

''Something on your mind?'' He asked.

''I installed this before you and Mohinder arrived; and watched your conversation...including the one with Claire''.

Noah knew where this was going ''If she can find out anything about this organisation...''

''Isn't that what we're meant to do!''

''Our priority is Legion...''

''And Legion just happens to escape when this terrorist group strikes. I don't know about you, but I think they're connected''.

The argument was interrupted by Noah's phone; he backed off and answered to hear Angela's voice. As he listened in, his fears doubled and his heart beated faster of Legion's attack...and his former partner's outcome.

* * *

The injured were stretchered away; people were moving about everywhere trying to help whoever they could. Hiro was bandaged up; he lost alot of blood, but he was going to live. He looked around at the damage Legion had caused; he had the chance to kill him, but he didn't take it. Or was it impossible to kill him whether his good nature got in the way or not, it seemed like that. Ando walked up next to his friend.

''_How are you?''_ He asked, his eyes looking at Hiro's bloody chest.

''_How could he do all this?''_ Hiro ignored his question.

''_Hey, we did what the message said. We saved Peter; we did the best we could...''_

''_But it wasn't enough; Demon Man could have killed us if he wanted, but he knows he can beat us''_ Hiro stared blankly at the damage again, his despair and frustration filling him. Ando wasn't too happy either _''I think we should go now''._

Hiro turned sharply to him _''What? But we have to stop Demon Man!''_

''_Hiro, how can we stop him? Like you just said, he can beat us...''_

''_But...but...we still have to try...''_

''_Hiro...what about Kimiko? How do you think she'll feel if neither of us came back? We're all she's got; I don't know about you, but I don't want to leave her alone. Believe me, being alone is a terrible feeling''._

Hiro wanted to argue and try to bring Ando back into the fight; but his friend was right. Hiro remembered how Kimiko felt about each of their parent's death; Hiro may have taken it bad, but Kimiko took it worse. And at least Hiro got to be with them before they died.

''Hiro...'' Gabriel called over to both of them ''Can I talk to you for a second?''

Hiro and Ando looked at eachother, unsure of what to do; but Ando knew he wasn't going to listen _''I'll be waiting over there''_ Hiro didn't even see where Ando pointed before he's already walking away. Hiro took a deep breath and slowly shuffled over to Gabriel.

''For Goodness sakes, I'm not going to cut open your head'' Gabriel sighed.

''You promise?''

Gabriel sarcastically crossed his heart with his fingers.

''Then, what is it?'' He asked curiously.

''We haven't had a proper talk since...our little scuffle in Texas. When you told me about my future, at first I never took it seriously; but with after each kill something happened to me...I realised what you said. You were right, all these powers weren't making any difference; you and the others kept beating me time and time again. I didn't know how; I had more powers, I knew how to use them, I just couldn't understand how you won, why you fought on. And then I knew...you all had something to fight for...I didn't''.

This was a bit confusing for Hiro, to hear this coming from his enemy's mouth ''Sylar...''

''No...My name is Gabriel''.

''Um...Gabriel. I didn't want to kill you; I thought that if you knew what you were doing was bad, that it might change you''.

''Well it looks like this was one butterfly effect that worked''.

Hiro couldn't help but smile as he pushed his glasses up with his finger; he loved it when he changed something for the better. But then he thought about the slushy incident he changed to bring Ando and Kimiko together; because of that, he's lost his friend in the battlefield.

''Ando's engaged...'' Hiro was surprised by Gabriel's words ''Didn't know he had it in him''.

''Yes, he's getting married. He's retired''

''And you?''

''I'm not sure''.

''We need you, you know that?''

Hiro nodded, but he wasn't so sure. Ando was the one who could read the messages; what could Hiro do?

* * *

Matt checked on little Matty for the sixteenth time since he's come home...about thirty seconds ago. Janice wanted to know everything that'd happened; she heard about the terrorist attack at the store, and then the special at the hospital. Matt had a bit of a limp, but he was fine...but try telling that to his wife.

''Janice, I'm telling you I'm fine''.

''You certainly look it from the cuts and bruises all over you''.

''I've had worse, not often, but I have had worse''.

''You know, maybe re-joining the force was a bad idea...''

''No it wasn't...'' Matt cut her off ''It was the first good thing I've done in months. I'm a cop; I've wanted to be one for as long as I can remember. And if this power can make me the best I can be, then I have to use it''.

''What if people found out? You've been saying you'll tell people eventually, but you haven't. And the longer you go on, the worse it may be when you do come out''.

Matt was lost for words; he had been meaning to tell people, most of the others already have such as Peter and Hiro. But Matt had a reason not to say anything...

''What about Matty; he'll be starting his first school soon. And I don't want him to be without us with everything that's going on around. I promise, that once all of this dies down...''

''Matt, if that ever happens; that could be at least twenty years from now''.

Matt hated to admit when his wife was right about something he didn't agree with; but Matt was right about the treatment Matty would receive, he was too young to understand but that wouldn't stop him from being treated different. And then there was himself; how could he lead a team that didn't trust him? The dangers were great for Janice as well; marriage between humans and specials were highly controversial, he knew from Ando's wedding in Japan.

Janice left to answer a knock at the door. Matt went back to Matty once more; fast asleep in his bed. It only seemed like yesterday when Matt discovered he was a father, and sometimes he felt like he acted like it. He was never sure whether he was doing a good job.

''Matt, it's someone for you!'' Janice called as she walked back in and took care of Matty. Matt saw the expression on her face; doubt, worry and a hint of jealousy. He thought about reading her mind, but he restricted himself from ever doing that, wanting him and his wife to have natural trust. Matt walked towards the door, and was quite shock to see the face at the door...a face he hasn't seen in years.

''Audrey?''

The blond agent stood at the door, a familiar face, but a face without the delight of a reunion ''Hello Parkman, and I prefer Agent Hanson''.

''Um...sorry...um...wow, it's been...a long time. What are you doing here?''

''Since the Sylar cases died down, I've been scraping through trying to find somewhere I could do something. And now, I work for a secret group, and I need you to help us''.

Matt was curious about this, but...''I'm not good with the secret companies, I'm sure you can find someone else...''

''I'm afraid there isn't...see the people we're after...you encountered them just a few hours ago...The Titans''.

* * *

Claire and Misty reached the bottom of the stairs, and were immediately stopped by two guards standing at the door to the meeting. The Titan symbol on both their arms, and were wearing black shades.

''Power?'' One of them asked.

''What?''

''Just a check to make sure you're...one of us. But of course, we know about you Claire Bennet, you can go through. But your friend...''

Claire was disgusted, she was about to tell Misty not to do it; but it may be the only way to get through. Misty stepped forward, waved her hand and both the guards' shades broke apart and formed a glass watch on Misty's arm.

''Sorry about your shades'' Misty mocked as she and Claire walked in.

''What a way to start a meeting about fixing racism'' Misty said to Claire.

''That's what makes me think they're not fixing it in the way people think''.

It wasn't the most comforting of places; people moved around all the time, there were no seats. There was a stand and a microphone and the back of the room for the head of the meeting to speak. Claire and Misty cut themselves off from everyone; Claire kept vigilant for anything that might spark something, she also kept an eye out for Carlos, but there was no sign of him.

At the door, the two guards stood; one of them looked back to see if Misty was anywhere in sight...they were his favourite shades. His attention was brought back to the two that came down the stairs...Michael and Gretchen. Gretchen saw the guards, and instantly stopped in her tracks.

''What now, how do I get through?''

Michael took another bite of his apple and looked at her with no worry on his face ''What are you talking about, you're a teleporter!''

Gretchen got Michael's plan right away, and she didn't like it ''No...Have you forgotten what happened when you teleported?''

''I told you, the more I use it, I'll get use to it!''

''You've only used it once!''

''Just follow my lead!'' Michael took another bite and walked forward, Gretchen reluctantly followed behind. The guards closed them off ''Powers?''

Michael twitched his fingers, and electricity ran through his fingers. The guards turned to Gretchen.

''Uh...Teleporting''

The guards didn't look convinced; Michael knew they wouldn't be too sure at first, so he stepped forward ''Want her to show you; at least we'll get inside quicker'' He handed one of the guards his finished apple and nodded to Gretchen; she still wasn't willing to do this, but she just went with it. She placed her hand on his shoulder, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The guards were too focused on her to notice Michael close his eyes; if this didn't work...he'll need to learn superspeed quick.

Michael and Gretchen opened their eyes...surrounded by other students, and behind them were the guards at the door. Gretchen defiantly preferred Teleportation to Water Travel; Michael on the other hand wasn't so keen on it. He tried stay on his feet, but had to lean on the back wall to keep himself up, and his nose started bleeding again.

''I told you...''

''Enough, I've had worse!'' He wiped the blood from his nose.

Gretchen wasn't sure that Michael has had worse; but she doesn't know much about his past, maybe he has had worse.

''How do we find Claire now?'' Michael asked, still disorientated.

''Split up I guess, you know what Claire looks like right?''

''Yeah. Don't do anything to draw attention'' Michael patted Gretchen on the arm, and the two went their separate ways.

Gretchen wondered around curiously, trying to keep her distance from everyone. She avoided any eye contact, anyone of them could easily turn to her and start a conversation; and that was something Gretchen would find hard to cope with, without showing signs of worry. There was an empty space at a bar of sort; Gretchen just stood there and hoped that no one would want a talk. She looked around hoping to catch any glimpse of Claire...but was coming up squat.

''Hey, you okay?'' A girl came up to Gretchen.

''Um...yeah, just looking for...just looking around!'' She tried to keep calm and avoid looking at the girl; but it might come across rude, and it was hard not to look at the girl...all of her hair was dyed blue.

''You look like...you're hiding'' Misty said.

''Hiding? I'm just standing here...I'm just shy'' Gretchen thought up.

Misty chuckled lightly ''Girl, you only have one life. Take it seriously, but at the same time enjoy it''.

''Don't know how anyone can enjoy something like this''.

''So you're not for this whole humans vs. Specials?'' Misty asked.

''I'm completely against it! There is no us and them, I mean other than the abilities, there is no difference''.

The words seemed to spin around Misty's head, one of us one of them, she's heard of that before. But she just couldn't put her finger on it. Gretchen was getting a little worried about the silence Misty was giving her; the blue haired girl realised she was still unfocused ''Sorry, I totally agree with you. Hey, you don't happen to know...'' But the name didn't leave Misty's lips, it might not be best to mention Claire's name around here.

''Do I know who?''

''Never mind, I've got to go. Name's Misty!'' Misty excitedly offers her hand.

''Gretchen''.

''Cool, see ya Gretch!'' Misty turned and walked off to find Claire; thinking about Gretchen she was walking slower, but then it hit her.

''Oh snap!'' Misty turns, but Gretchen was no longer sitting at the bar. Misty looked around, and paced past everyone; hoping to find either Claire or Gretchen.

''ATTENTION EVERYONE!'' A boy on the microphone said, everyone in the room turned to him. Misty was forced to turn to see who the boy was, and she almost wasn't surprised. Michael and Gretchen stood on opposite ends on the room, but they both had a good view of the boy; mixed race with short fuzzy black hair; Claire stood speechless seeing the boy on stage...Carlos.

''YOU KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE, IF NOT, THEN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON IN THE WORLD. DISCRIMINATION, TERROISM, DEATH, THESE ARE JUST SOME OF THE PROBLEMS ARE WORLD HAS; AND ALL BECAUSE OF THEM...HUMANS!''

Everyone in the room shouted in agreement, taunting and waving their fists; some showing off their powers. Claire was shocked by Carlos's speech; when he told her to come, she wouldn't have thought Carlos would be leading the argument, let alone be this one-sided. Misty was so fuelled with anger; she had no clue what was stopping her from giving Carlos a piece of her mind.

''THEY THINK OF US AS THE DANGEROUS ONES; WHEN THEY ARE MURDERING OUR FAMILIES AND THE INNOCENT WHO HAVE DONE NO WRONG. AND WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO FIGHT BACK, AND MAKE OUR STAND. THAT'S WHERE THE TITANS COME IN; THE TITANS ARE DEDICATED TO GIVE THE WORLD BACK TO OUR KIND, TO SHOW HUMANS WHO REALLY HOLDS THE POWER!''

The crowd shouted louder; Gretchen backed off a bit until she was right up to the wall, if she was found out now...oh boy.

''AND HERE WITH ME, IS ONE OF THE FOUNDERS OF THE TITANS...BASILISK!''

A man stood behind Carlos on the stage. Cloaked in shadow, he didn't move at first, waiting until the room had quietened down. He was determined to grab the audience's attention; and he had it all right. Claire, despite being immortal, felt an all too human chill go down her spine. Misty's anger was replaced with fear, for this man clearly had none. Even Michael was worried what this man might do. Gretchen was now terrified out of her wits, it looked as if Basilisk was looking right at her...as if he knew.

He slowly stepped forward, finally emerging from the shadows. The room seemed to grow colder, everyone was shivering. His face was still unseen, not by a hood, but by a black cloth wrapped around his head; how can he see? He also wore a cloak but it was short-sleeved, so everyone could see the Titan symbol, but underneath it was something else...the words 'Greed'. And then that's when Michael and Gretchen realised, he was no ordinary Titan...this was the real fight. Basilisk moved the microphone aside, and spoke in a deep but calm voice.

''The world is in turmoil, and the humans are the source of this disease...we are the cure. And soon, we will save the world''.

The crowd cheered; showing their appreciation and care they are showing to help them. But four people didn't cheer; they knew something wasn't right, and their way of saving the world...isn't a good one.

* * *

Abigail sat next to Sophie, who was fast asleep, keeping an eye on her. Tracey sat close-by, keeping an eye on them. But she felt so worn out and tired; she just wanted to collapse and sink into the ground. But then something caught her attention; the sound of a child laughing...and it wasn't Abigail or Sophie. Tracey got to her feet and walked on the path between the trees; the fog in front of her getting thicker and thicker, until she was walking blind. But she had an ace up her sleeve; fog is just low clouds...and what's inside clouds?

Tracey waves her hand, and the fog moves away revealing a row of wooden house left and right of her. The laughter echoed through the street; Tracey walked forward and bumped right into a little boy.

The boy's happiness disappeared as he backed away from Tracey ''Are you the ghost?''

''What?''

And then people emerged from their houses; some were more weary then others, but all looked scared. A woman walked over and picked up the little boy; her eyes darting all over Tracey, as if Tracey would pull out a weapon any second now.

Tracey thought it would be best to start this ''I need help; I'm with two girls, we've been running all night, we need your help''.

The woman still looked cautious of the newcomer ''You're not the ghost!'' She said to herself, then she turned to the others ''She's not the ghost!''

Everyone started walking towards her; like they've never seen another human for years...maybe they haven't? Tracey thought not to ask, they seemed friendly, it was probably best not to offend. Then from behind Tracey, Abigail and Sophie walked forward; the villagers backed away slowly.

''They're with me!'' Tracey told them. The villagers weren't sure of them; but the woman with the boy nodded her head to them, and she turned to Tracey.

''I'm Kristin''.

''Tracey Strauss...'' Tracey held out her hand, but Kristin jumped slightly; so Tracey quickly pulled back her arm ''And this is Abigail and Sophie''.

Kristin turned to the other villagers; they all went back to their houses, going about with whatever they were doing before. Kristin looked around before turning back to the three ''You can stay for a few hours. But if you want what's best for your daughters, you must leave!''

''No, they're not mine. I'm just their protector''.

The little boy walked over to Abigail and Sophie ''Are they the ghost?'' He asked.

''Taylor!'' Kristin whispered harshly to her son, and the little boy ran back into her arms.

''What's the ghost?'' Sophie asked.

The fog then seemed to sweep back through the village; the air grew colder, and the sound of the wind and animals in the night disappeared. Kristin held Taylor's head closer to her body, covering his ears; she was hesitant to answer...

''It is the reason we never sleep, the reason we never leave, the reason God created a hell...to keep it there. All who see the ghost...are never seen again''.

''It kills them?'' Sophie got out before Abigail could stop her.

''No...worse!''

''What could be worse than death?'' Abigail asked now; her curiosity just as high as Sophie's now. Kristin chocked up a bit before she could confirm the girls worst fears ''Those who have seen the ghost and escaped, have seen the words scarred deep in its body and soul...Lust''.

* * *

Mohinder typed on his laptop, the hard drive was slotted in, but nothing happened. He had been on this for hours; his fingers felt like they were going to snap off, he wasn't even sure why he was still trying to load this. But he didn't have anything else to go on; he searched Eden's room everywhere, there was nothing of his father's research let alone Legion. This hard drive was all he had, and it was still useless.

KNOCK! KNOCK! He immediately stopped what he was doing; approached the door, and opened it...

''Anything?'' Noah asked straight away, he and Lauren walked in.

''I've made no progress since I started. I've tried everything to open this, but nothing, it's just locked itself''.

''We have given you our finest tech to help you...''

''And I've been using it; but there is no way to open this''.

''Then your father must have kept something very important in there''.

''I don't even know if it's my father's!''

''Isn't there anything else you can go by?'' Lauren asked.

''I could search the whole apartment for the next ten years and find nothing''.

Noah grabbed Mohinder by the shoulder forcefully ''Well you have to search the apartment quicker than that. Legion attacked the hospital that Peter works at!''

''Is he alright?'' Mohinder asked worried.

''He lived, but the same couldn't be said for a former partner of mine. Peter, Hiro, Matt and Sylar fought him all at once, and he threw them around like a kid with a toy he's got bored with, you need to find his weakness now!''

''I do have a real name you know!'' Gabriel said, standing at the door. The mood just went from uneasy to really, really awkward. Noah and Lauren knew about Gabriel's rehabilitation; Mohinder on the other hand wasn't aware.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked bitterly.

''To know how to stop Legion!''

''Well, I'm having no luck. Sorry I couldn't help'' Mohinder replied sarcastically.

''Mohinder I know you and I have had our...problems in the past...''

''Most problems I've gotten over...you'll be the last!''

Noah steps in between them before it gets too ugly ''Legion is the most powerful one we've ever faced; we need to work together if we want to stop him''.

His phone starts ringing, probably Claire's update on the Titan meeting. He answers ''Claire?''

''_Even all together...you won't stop me!''_ Legion spoke on the other side. Everyone in the room heard because Noah had it on speaker; Gabriel tenses his fist and feels the anger and energy returning to him.

''How did you get this number?'' Noah asked.

''That's not an important question, what is an important question...is Chandra's son with you right now?''

Mohinder freezes on the spot as everyone turns to him, Legion continues ''He'll never reach the heights his father did; I reckon the only aspect father and son have in common...is the stubbornness to try. And I'm going to give Mohinder the chance. I want to meet him...one on one, no back up, just the two of us; Kirby Plaza, I'm sure you remember where that is. If anyone else follows...they won't be coming back. But I'll be busy during that time...the sound of your partner's heart stopping was satisfying. I might have to end another life...who should it be Noah? Well...you'll find out soon'' And then the other side goes dead.

* * *

Claire and Misty walked around the back once the speech was over; the other students were talking to eachother, agreeing with what Carlos and Basilisk had to say. This isn't what Claire wanted; this could be the next World War II, she had to stop it. But she needed to know why Carlos would do this. Claire saw him walking down a corridor. She started walking and Misty followed, but Claire stopped her.

''I just need to talk with him alone for a minute!''

Misty sighed but stayed behind as Claire walked down the corridor to catch up with Carlos. She turned to corner and finally caught up with him. Carlos turned to see her ''Hey, Claire you did make it!''

''What the hell was that?''

''My view''.

''Your view? You're talking about genocide!''

''If that's the way the world needs to be saved, so be it'' Carlos was about to walk away but Claire put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

''I admit it the world does need help; but not by us, it needs to fix itself...''

''It's too late for that Claire; you tried to make this a brave new world and it didn't work. But your jump was the stepping stone that we needed; we can save millions of lives''.

''By killing billions?''

Carlos knew he wasn't getting though to her ''If you don't agree with us, then don't join''.

''You think this is just some club? Wait...you said us?'' Claire started backing away from Carlos.

''What's wrong?''

''The step you needed?'' Claire stopped in her tracks and then it came right to her. Carlos speaking at the meeting, his view, and him calling out Basilisk ''You were a Titan already!''

A look of disappointment crosses Carlos's face as he flexes his fingers; and Claire starts feeling a tingling sensation inside of her, then she remembered his power. Claire dashes forward to punch him, but Carlos twists his hand and Claire's whole arm crumbles and twists the other way. Claire holds onto her arm; waiting for it to heal.

SNAP! SNAP! Both of Claire's legs break and she falls to the ground. She screams in pain; she was slowly healing, but Carlos kept tugging at her bones that she wasn't able to fully heal. Claire had never felt so scared in her life; she could heal from any injury, but Carlos could control her, he could just keep breaking her over and over.

SMASH! A giant glass vase smashes on Carlos's head, knocking him to ground. He tries to get back up, but then the pieces of glass form a giant baseball bat...SMASH! Smacking him across the face. Claire is helped up by Misty; but the blue haired girl has to look away as Claire's bones go back inside her and her skin heals.

She helps Claire to her feet, and all Claire could think was...''Guess you were right about him''.

''Run now, rub your face in it later!'' The girls turn to run, but in front of them was Basilisk; standing motionless. Misty brings all the glass shards around the unconscious Carlos to her, floating around her fists. But Basilisk didn't move; he was just standing there, calm and silent.

But then he started walking towards the girls; and as he walked closer to them he took off the cloth around his head revealing his face...it was changing into something of a bear's face, he was shape shifting. His cloak was becoming furry, his arms were getting bigger and giant paws replaced his hands. Misty and Claire were confronted by a giant black bear. With a swipe of his paws, Claire is knocked aside with ease.

Misty rolls away and throws the glass shards at the bear; but then the bear shifts into a giant wasp and dodges the incoming projectiles. The wasp flies straight for her; Misty creates a giant glass shard out of all the little ones, hoping that the wasp will fly right into it. But instead, a Tiger lands on the shard and leaps towards her.

Claire gets back on her feet, just to see Misty knocked away by the big cat. The Tiger edges closer to her; the mouth about to bite on her head.

''HEY, IT'S ME YOU WANT!'' Claire screams. The Tiger looks over to Claire, and shifts back into his human form. Claire runs down the corridor; while Basilisk walks after her. Claire turns the corner, and waits around it, finding a metal pole next to her she waits for Basilisk to arrive. Trying to keep her breathing silent, she hears Basilisk getting closer and closer; until his shadow is seen coming around the corner. Claire swings the pole...

And hits a giant Turtle's shell; the Turtle stood almost as tall as her, and before Claire can make another move, the Turtle bites and crushes Claire's foot. She collapses and drops the pole, trying whatever she needs to do to make her foot heal faster. Basilisk was again in his human form, but the lights were out and it was impossible to see his face. She turns to see the stage nearby; she gets up and limps towards it. Calling out, hoping the other students would hear her; but when she reaches the stage...all the students were gone, nothing but an empty hall. And from behind her; a giant King Cobra wraps itself around her and starts squeezing her.

Claire tries to push her way out; but the serpent just tightens its hold around her. She starts coughing and her legs become weaker. Her body was being crushed; and because of the constant pressure...she couldn't heal. Now she was coughing out blood, and blood was coming from her nose and ears. The Cobra made a final squeeze to finish her off...

ZAP! A blue electric wave rips through Claire and the Cobra; causing him to let go of her. Basilisk returns to his human form, and Claire feels the air returning to her lungs; at her side right away is a very familiar face...

''Gretchen?''

To say Gretchen was in a panic was an understatement ''Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? What are they up to? Oh my God, that was the picture of you and him and...''

''Gretch, let's give the girl some space the breath'' Michael ran over to the girls and then looked up to see Basilisk standing calm and still like before. Michael approaches him, seeing the symbol and words on his arm. Gretchen and Claire move away from the action about to kick off. As Basilisk charges towards Michael, he shifts into a rhino.

''Oh...'' Michael turns his body to metal and covers himself...BAAAM! Michael is thrown back into the wall, nearly crashing through the over side. He pulls himself out of the wall and looks around, Basilisk wasn't there anymore. Michael readied himself for some kind of sneak attack; and it was a good thing he did, because on the wall next to him...Basilisk was in the form of a giant spider.

He struck at Michael with one of his giant, hairy, muscular legs; but Michael turned his arms to metal again and grabbed it. He throws the spider off the wall and tries to swing him around into the wall; but the wall is already covered in webbing and once the spider is pulled of the wall, it all comes crashing down on Michael.

Claire wanted to help, she had to help; this boy was no match for the Titan. Then a scream brought her attention away from the fight, and to Gretchen who was holding her leg, and at the same time there was some kind of tense pulling noise coming from her leg. Claire looked up, and from behind Gretchen, Carlos was holding out his hand and tensing his fingers causing Gretchen's pain to increase horrifically.

Claire ran forward to attack, but Carlos tensed his other hand and Claire crashes to the ground holding her broken foot. Carlos continues to break her foot time and time again; it didn't matter how fast Claire healed, Carlos would just keep breaking her apart.

Michael was now blasting electric waves at an eagle flying around; at this speed it was impossible to hit the creature. The eagle dashed at him and clawed at his face; as it passed him, it shifted into a huge gorilla and swung its large arm at Michael...BAAM! Michael is knocked aside and rolls across the cold hard floor. It took him a moment to lift his head and decide his next move; help Claire and Gretchen with bone boy...or have another crack at the animal shape shifter.

Claire tried her best to move closer to Carlos; if only she could put him off just the slightest bit he may lose control. Carlos could see the pain on Claire's face; but she was still determined to fight on, he knew he couldn't hold her for long, but there was also something else inside him preventing him from going full force on her. But he had no hesitation from Gretchen, lifts his hand and tenses it; and now Gretchen had her hands to her throat feeling her windpipe being crushed.

''No, please don't'' Claire begged, and for a split second, Carlos did stop; what was it about Claire that was clouding his judgement? He turned back to Gretchen and decided to end it for her quick and painless.

SNAP!

''AHHH!'' Carlos wailed in agony, holding his broken arm as a metal Michael stood over him ''She said please''.

Just as Carlos was about to wave his other arm, BAM! Michael kicks him and he goes sliding across the floor. Once Claire's foot fully heals, she rushes over to Gretchen; coughing, wheezing and barely conscious. Michael places his hands on the two just as Basilisk approaches; before he can shift into anything else, they're gone.

Silence fell on the battlefield; Basilisk stood still as ever, but the calmness he had was gone. Carlos did his best to avoid Basilisk; but the man turned to the little boy accusingly. Carlos kept his head down, accepting that he was to blame. He walked to the corridor and stopped by the door; he focused on his broken arm, and the bone moved itself back into place. Basilisk didn't look concerned for Carlos's well being; he just ignored the older Titan waved his hand towards him, down the corridor someone was walking towards them. But it looked like the person had no control over what they were doing; Basilisk still didn't look impressed as Carlos brought a shredded Misty forward.

''At least we got one of them'' Carlos pleaded to Basilisk; but instead of getting a good job, Basilisk grabbed him by the throat tightly. Carlos waved his other hand about to force him to let go; Basilisk looked deep into his eyes, practically begging Carlos to try. No matter how hard Basilisk was crushing his throat; Carlos couldn't bring himself to do it, they were both Titans, practically family. He lowered his head, and after a few seconds, Basilisk let go and walked away, leaving Carlos frustrated with defeat.

* * *

As if there weren't enough wounded earlier; thanks to Legion's attack, the numbers had doubled. Doctors and paramedics were doing the best they could, but even they were having trouble, especially since some of them were hurt as well. In particular Peter and Emma; the thoughts of the battle and Legion wouldn't leave their minds. Everything from his power to his appearance shocked them; and this was just when Peter thought there were no more surprises left for him. Helping a woman into a wheel chair and watching the doctors move her away; Peter had to hold onto the wall to stop himself from collapsing.

Emma quickly rushed over to him ''Peter, are you sure your okay?''

He just shook his head ''It's my fault''.

''No, it wasn't. He was too strong...''

''Exactly...this is what I've been saying, if I had my old ability then maybe Rene wouldn't have died today!'' He knew it was the truth; the last Peter saw of him was his lifeless body being transferred to another hospital, the doctors thought they might save him. But if the Heroes powers were working, then he was gone. All the years Rene had been loyal to the Petrelli family, and Peter couldn't save him when he most needed help.

Emma placed her hand on his shoulder ''Peter, you tell me something. Even if you had your old ability...would you have beaten him?''

Peter sighed thinking of course he could have; but then again, how powerful is Legion really? Not once in that fight did he panic, or go all out, what if this wasn't his best? And never before has Peter failed to acquire a person's ability after he's touched them.

His phone then starts ringing in his pocket; taking it out of his pocket Peter sees the name of the caller, and was quite surprised.

''Noah, what's going on?''

''_How are doing Peter?''_ Noah asked with some concern.

''Been better...listen...Rene...''

''_I know, Angela called me. But he went out like he always wanted; protecting and staying loyal to you''._

Peter couldn't hide the frustration in his voice ''Please say you didn't call me to remind me of something I could have stopped!''

Noah didn't reply right away, this was a very different Peter that he knew...this was a defeated Peter _''Legion called earlier and said he was going after someone else; I have Mohinder and Sylar with me, and I've tried to call Matt but he's not answering...''_

''What difference am I going to make?''

''_Legion made a joke to me about who he was going to kill, meaning that it's somebody that I know. And I might have a strong hunch on who it is''_.

The feeling Peter had right now he's felt recently. When he first encountered Legion; and when he saw how powerful he was, pummelling his friend. And also when he had the talk with his mother...

''Mum!''

* * *

The office's lights were out; it was impossible to describe what was in there, the only thing out of the ordinary was the eerie silence, almost unnatural silence. But then the phone started to ring; the red light on it flicking, giving just brief glimpses of what was around it, the closest thing was a hand covered in red ink hovering over the phone before picking it up slowly...

''_Mum is that you? Mum, Legion's coming, get out now!''_

''Come and get her!'' Legion chuckled; the hand holding the phone then erupted in black flames, melting the phone and revealing what else was in the room...blood and bodies everywhere. The office was littered with agents massacred; some were burnt, some were hacked to pieces, some had even shrivelled and shrunk like voodoo heads. And in Legion's other hand...an unconscious Angela Petrelli.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter Four: Doomsday Clock

**Note: **HEY PEOPLE! YEEAAAHHH! I'm back! I would first like to say to all fans out there that I am really, really sorry for the late update. When was the last update? August? I deserve a slap from each and everyone of you for taking this long and making you wait. Well, at least during that time you've had LVCEBREROS with her version of volume six, at least she updates unlike me. Speaking of her, I would also like to say happy birthday as well. Ah, I've been making you wait to long, without anymore delays...Chapter 4 of my Heroes Volume 6.

* * *

**Previously on Heroes...**

(Clips of Peter, Gabriel, Emma, Matt, Hiro and Ando all fighting Legion in the hospital. Rene appearing and stopping Legion's powers, but Legion fights back and telekinetically kills Rene. Then we see Emma tending to Peter's wounds)

Peter: It's my fault

Emma: No, it wasn't. He was just too strong...

Peter: Exactly...if I had had my old ability then maybe Rene wouldn't have died today.

(Tracy, Abigail and Sophie find their way in a village where they are greeted by a woman Kristin and her son Taylor)

Taylor: Are you the Ghost?

Sophie: What's the ghost?

Kristin: Those who have seen the ghost and escaped, have seen the words scarred deep in its body and soul...Lust

(Noah and Lauren are in their apartment arguing)

Noah: Our priority is Legion...

Lauren: And Legion just happens to escape when this terrorist group strikes. I don't know about you, but I think they're connected

(Matt opens his front door and is greeted by old friend, Agent Audrey Hanson)

Matt: Audrey?

Audrey: I work for a secret group, and I need you to help us

Matt: I'm not good with the secret companies, I'm sure you can find someone else...

Audrey: I'm afraid there isn't...see the people we're after...you encountered them just a few hours ago...The Titans

(Shots of Clarie and Misty making their way into the Titan's meeting, and also Michael and Gretchen arrive too. Carlos appears on the front stage, a cloaked man behind him)

Carlos: DISCRIMINATION, TERROISM, DEATH, THESE ARE JUST SOME OF THE PROBLEMS ARE WORLD HAS; AND ALL BECAUSE OF THEM...HUMANS...THEY ARE MURDERING OUR FAMILIES AND THE INNOCENT WHO HAVE DONE NO WRONG...THAT'S WHERE THE TITANS COME IN; THE TITANS ARE DEDICATED TO GIVE THE WORLD BACK TO OUR KIND, TO SHOW HUMANS WHO REALLY HOLDS THE POWER...AND HERE WITH ME, IS ONE OF THE FOUNDERS OF THE TITANS...BASILISK!

(Basilisk walks on front of the stage)

Basilisk: The world is in turmoil, and the humans are the source of this disease...we are the cure. And soon, we will save the world

(Claire catches up with Carlos after the meeting)

Claire: You're talking about genocide!

Carlos: If that's the way the world needs to be saved, so be it...you tried to make this a brave new world and it didn't work. But your jump was the stepping stone that we needed; we can save millions of lives

Claire: You were a Titan already!

(Carlos and Basilisk chase after Claire and Misty; Michael and Gretchen arrive. Michael, Gretchen and Claire teleport away. While Carlos controls a weakened Misty)

Carlos: At least we got one of them!

(Lauren, Gabriel and Mohinder listen in as Noah recieves a phone call from Legion)

Legion (on the other line): He'll never reach the heights his father did; I reckon the only aspect father and son have in common...is the stubbornness to try. And I'm going to give Mohinder the chance. I want to meet him...one on one, no back up, just the two of us; Kirby Plaza, I'm sure you remember where that is. If anyone else follows...they won't be coming back. But I'll be busy during that time...the sound of your partner's heart stopping was satisfying. I might have to end another life...who should it be Noah? Well...you'll find out soon!

(Peter recieves a call from Noah)

Noah: Legion made a joke to me about who he was going to kill, meaning that it's somebody that I know. And I might have a strong hunch on who it is.

Peter: Mum!

(Legion holds the phone Peter is calling on, while he holds an unconscious Angela in the other)

Legion: Come and get her!

* * *

July 30th 2010

(Mohinder Suresh – New York)

Pointless...just pointless. Hours were being wasted trying to open this hard-drive; apart of Mohinder told him to just give up, but the other parts of him asked 'and go with what other leads?' But then again, why was he doing this? He was meant to be done with everything his father did. And now Legion wanted to face Mohinder; and from what he's heard about the others doing against him, he won't stand a chance. Surely someone else can solve this mystery? Anyone but him.

Mohinder takes out the hard drive and closes his laptop for the first time in days; he didn't care whether Noah was watching him now (He always had a feeling Noah would be spying), all he wanted now was to go home, and put all that was Chandra Suresh's behind him. Mohinder walked over to his wardrobe ready to pack...

_Creak! _Until the faint creak of the floor board stopped him; he lifted his foot and stepped on the loose board again...it wasn't broken loose, it was like someone meant to break it like that. Maybe the answer was under this very floor board, a board that Mohinder has walked on many times before and yet it never seemed loose then. But right now, he didn't really care; even without his strength the board was easy to lift. And what was under that board did shock Mohinder slightly, and it wasn't what he was intending to find...

''A Diary?'' He whispered to himself as he lifted to little book from its dusty tomb. It was just a simple green hard back book; a little strap wrapped around it, but this wasn't a problem for Mohinder. He pulls off the strap and steadies himself for what was inside; something in the room had changed, despite the morning sun, it seemed to get darker, and Mohinder's shadow seems to have moved...when he didn't. Not wanting the suspense to kill him, Mohinder opens and looks inside...

Nothing, just blank empty pages on every page ''Should've guessed'' He muttered to himself.

His phone began ringing; he hesitantly answers it ''Hello?''

''_She's gone. Legion's taken Angela Petrelli''_ Noah frantically said on the other line.

''Taken. I thought his intention was to kill her, and then come after me?''

''_I thought so too. Until I tried to call Peter, but didn't answer. I think Legion wants a rematch!''_

Now Mohinder wasn't so sure what to do now; Peter was the first special that Mohinder meet properly, the first one that came to him, and brought Mohinder into all this madness. But he was also his friend; although they haven't talked much, other than how not to get killed, he couldn't just let a good person like Peter die.

But what about this diary? Should he tell Noah about it? What's the point, it's about as useless as the hard drive.

''I can help him. Legion wants me...''

''_I wouldn't be too sure...'' _Noah cut in.

''What do you mean?''

''_A few hours ago, Sylar told me he was going to take your place...he's gone to fight Legion himself!''_

* * *

The room was fairly quiet and inactive; the only sounds coming from the teens outside and the ticking of the alarm clock on a little wooden desk, next to a mattress on the floor. The peace was broken; as three people appeared from nowhere, and landed on the ground with a big, whopping thud!

(Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg & Michael – Arlington University)

Thankfully, Michael was getting the hang of this teleportation, so the landing wasn't too rough. But he still felt shaky, and his nose was stained with a little bit of blood.

''I'm seriously out of shape'' He told himself.

Gretchen groaned as she tried to get the feeling back in her arm. Claire helped her up, but she still wasn't moving properly after her ruffle with Basilisk; and her breathing seemed slightly wheezy, like she was finding it hard to breath.

''Are you okay?'' Gretchen asked. She placed her hand on Claire's back, and could feel that something wasn't right with Claire's breathing. But the blonde just shrugged it off ''I'm fine, I'll heal''.

Claire took a few deeps breaths, and although it took longer than she expected, she was back to normal breathing rate and sound. Then she remembered Misty was still back there.

''We have to go back, my friend is still there!'' Claire turned to them.

''I can't, I'm sorry but I'm out of juice'' Michael panted.

''There has to be something we can do!'' Claire paced about; trying to think of some way to help Misty, but she was all out of ideas. By the time they hitch a ride, or fly there it'll probably be too late for her. And all because of Carlos, how could Claire have trusted him? Misty was right and now she may be gone.

Gretchen could tell she was really worried, and might try to do something stupid (as usual) ''Claire, once Michael's healed up, he'll be able to teleport again, and help us find her''.

Michael looked like he was about to protest; but the look Gretchen gave him, made him think otherwise ''Well...'' Michael called out ''Arlington will be the last place the Titans will think of looking for us...again''.

Claire and Gretchen looked out the window; they were back at Arlington, Claire even recognised some of the students outside, it felt so good to see no guards or bordered up fences around the building. Inside however wasn't as nice; the wallpaper was coming off, there weren't many personal items and the conditions didn't look ideal.

''This is your room?'' Gretchen asked appalled by the state it's in.

''Yeah. When you're a special trying to get into a human college...it can be tricky. You need to be sneaky...a shadow''.

''Why didn't you just go to a special's college? Could have saved a lot trouble'' Claire said.

''Cause at those colleges we get treated more like prisoners then students...as you probably already know!'' Michael said a bit too smug for Claire's liking; although Gretchen was use to it by now.

''Claire, this is Michael...''

''Michael Harrison...'' He cut in; which surprised Gretchen a bit finally knowing his full name. But she continued ''He helped me find you''.

''Well, thanks. I owe you'' Claire said.

''You don't know how much'' He muttered under his breath, but the girls could still hear him slightly ''I getting a drink, you want some?'' He asked.

''No...'' ''No...'' They both answered at the same time.

''Hey Claire, trust me. Nice cold water helps after a life or death struggle...although with your power you haven't had many'' Was his last taunt before he left the room.

Despite him saving her life; Claire wasn't sure whether to call this kid friend just yet ''Does he always act like that?'' She asked Gretch.

''Only to people he hates...no...Wait was it the other way around?''

Claire leaned on the window still looking out over the place she once called home; she felt free once again, even the feel of the wind coming through the cracks in the window felt like heaven to her. But the wind that blew near her mouth made her short of breath again, so she pulled back.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Gretchen asked seeing Claire pull back from the window.

She just pretended not to hear her; they still had a lot to talk about ''I'm sorry Gretch''.

''About what?''

''Don't...I know why you didn't want me to go to the Carnival'' Claire said, remembering the mirror room, where she saw flashes of her dad threatening Gretchen, forcing her to keep Claire at the college. She knew why he did it, to protect her; but would he have done it?

''Oh, he told you?''

''...In...A way he did''.

Gretchen didn't really know what she meant; but living in Claire's world anything is possible ''So what happened with the Carnival?''

''You were right; there was nothing there, he wasn't starting a real family...he was starting a rebellion, one that almost sunk New York right into the ground. Thankfully though; we stopped him...all of us together, almost like at Kirby Plaza again'' It took all of them to bring Samuel crumbling (No pun); they saved the world...again.

''I don't think you need to tell me what you did next'' Gretch said bringing Claire out of her thoughts.

''Not you too...'' Claire groaned.

''No, I understand why you did it. Either you show the world like...the way you did. Or some guy showing the world by going nuclear''.

Claire couldn't help but chuckle at the irony; she turned to see Gretchen with a puzzled look on her face cause of Claire's giggle about saying someone blowing up.

''I really missed you Gretch!''

Gretch smiled back ''Likewise...although there is still one thing I'm unhappy about''.

''What's that?'' Claire asked a little worried now.

''You took my car to that Carnival...and you never came back with it'' Gretch laughed as she nudged Claire on the shoulder; and Claire couldn't help but laugh as well, although she now felt kinda bad ''Sorry'' She whispered, as she gently nudged Gretchen back. Five months they've felt so alone, it was good to be with each other again.

* * *

Michael took the last drop of water from his glass, and handed it to the cafeteria lady; who was quite shocked considering this was the sixteenth glass cup he's handed back now. Michael took a deep breath and shook his body a bit ''Feeling much better now''.

''You sure you don't want more...a few more and you beat the world record'' The Lady joked as she started putting the cups away. Michael walked off slowly, letting the feeling come back to his body; it's been ages since anyone has challenged him like that. Basilisk was defiantly no couch potato Titan like the others, if he has any chance of beating him; he's going to have to learn more.

Across the hall on a little counter, was a bowl of apples ''Just what I need'' He was about to make his way other; before he realised what he just agreed to, more learning, and he's going to start by getting this teleporting thing right. He looked around; no one looking or bothering. Michael gives his body another good shake; focuses on the apple bowl before closing his eyes.

BAM! ''Ow...'' When he opens them again...he sees that his right leg has crashed right through the counter. Quickly grabbing an apple, he closes his eyes and when he opens them he's now in the room next door. Looking through the glass door; he sees the other students making their ways over to the now broken counter...claiming it was a ghost or something supernatural.

''Not how I wanted it to go...'' He said to himself; touching the tip of his nose to see no blood on his finger, and jumping up and down for good measure feeling there was still some strength in his legs ''But I think I'm starting to get the hang of this'' He mutters victoriously and takes a few steps forward, until he realises his shirt was caught on something...the glass door, but not normal caught...the shirt was imbedded in the glass.

''Well...I said starting'' Not wanting to risk breaking something else with his wayward teleporting, he rips the piece of shirt just out of the door. Leaving him with a big rip that almost exposes his belly button; groaning at having ripped one of his favourite shirts, his attention was brought to the TV in the top corner of the hall, it was on some news programme mentioning a hostage situation, but the two words that caught his attention...Power Learner.

''Hey, could you turn that up!'' He calls over to one of the teachers; who turns the volume up slightly for him and the few others in the room to hear.

''_...Angela Petrelli, the mother of the late Nathan Petrelli is reported to have been kidnapped by a special describe by officials as a Power Learner. The tip was received when Angela's son Peter Petrelli and Company officer Noah Bennet intercepted a call from the kidnapper who goes by the name of Legion...''_

''That's impossible, I'm the only Power Learner in the world'' Michael tried to reassure him; but here it was on the news that another Power Learner was keeping a hostage, and an important one too. But thinking about the names again; Michael got chills remembering one of them.

He called over to one of the students ''Hey, did they say one of the tippers was a Bennet?''

''Yeah, I think the same one with that hot superhero chick'' One of them replied.

All Michael could do now as curse his luck and the power of coincidence ''What are the chances!'' He yelled before closing his eyes and teleporting back to his room, not caring if anyone saw him.

* * *

**HEROES**

**Created by Tim Kring**

* * *

(Matt Parkman and Audrey Hanson – Location: Unknown)

Audrey exited the elevator, with Matt following behind her as they both walked down the corridor; at the other end were two large steel doors that could give Mohinder some trouble breaking into. They'd been heading underground for about twenty minutes now; and Matt was still just barley hearing any thoughts below him.

''So how many more floors to go?'' He asked, although he hated to admit it, he was in no shape to walk for this long.

''We're here now!'' Audrey said as the doors opened, revealing what was inside. Some of the highest tech about; most of it looked like it probably couldn't be invented for at least another decade or two. But here it was, right in front of Matt's eyes; 3-D holographic computers, advanced weaponry, and in the front of the room, a large computerised image of Suresh's map, images of different specials. This was beyond Company technology...think Tony Stark or Bruce Wayne technology.

Audrey and Matt walked all around; agents everywhere working at a desk, testing out some new weapon or making a new discovery. One of the agents had some kind of gloves on, writing on his computer screen with his fingers; the words are seen on screen like a sort of comic book writing...

**Chapter Four: Doomsday Clock**

''If you're wondering why you can't read anyone's thoughts; the computer signals in here interfere with Special's abilities'' Audrey said. Matt hadn't even realised he couldn't hear anyone's thoughts.

''Yeah well I think even if I did I wouldn't be able to understand them'' Matt joked truthfully, but Audrey turned sharply at him.

''Get this straight Parkman; this is no joke, and the Sylar case was nothing compared to this!''

''Well tell me what this is and I might treat it more seriously!'' Matt shot back. He was in no mood for this; just when his life was getting back in decent order, he's whisked off to some secret organisation...and he doesn't do well with secret organisations.

''Alright, you want to know what this is about! But that means once you start, you must finish, no excuses''.

''No deal, I want to know what this is about first!'' Matt was about to read her mind to get the info, but then remember what she said about abilities down here.

''Sorry Parkman but you don't get that choice; the only choice you get is in or out? Because you can just go back to your family, and pretend I didn't call. But the reason I called is that I've worked with you; I know that with your ability you can help us, and you will do whatever it takes to help us bring down the Titans''.

Matt was reluctant as always; but it was his duties to protect people, and unlike anything the Company's dealt with, the Titans were public about their attacks, not caring who they kill.

''What is all this?'' Matt asked seriously. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him or something, because he could have sworn that just as he agreed, Audrey smiled a tiny bit.

Audrey points to the large central computer screen with the map ''What do you see?''

''A map!''

''What's on the map?''

Matt was about to say Specials, until he saw most of them had the Titan symbol on their arms, and he recognised one of the Titans on the map...Dominic the size shifter.

''Titans...but how did you find them?''

''Now you may think of the Titans as some terrorist group with powers; and that Specials can simply join and not join. Well, it's more complicated than that. Whenever we tried to capture one of them for questioning, they always think of some way to kill themselves before revealing anything. But from studying the bodies we've found something unique in their blood; higher oxygen take, lower carbon dioxide release, and their adrenaline level runs differently than humans...and specials''.

This was when Matt realises he should have paid more attention in chemistry class ''So...they're like a new type of Special?''

''We don't know. And from their different genetic code we've been tracking them...'' Audrey types something on the keyboard; and different tapes or recording videos are shown, all of them resembling protest meetings ''All over the world; they've been leading protests asking people with abilities to join them''.

''But I thought you just said they don't let Specials join?''

''I did, and they don't. They go with the Titans...and are never seen again. We don't know what they want with them; maybe some complex testing or something simple like getting rid of the competition''.

Each possibility was just as bad as the next for Matt ''So what do we do?'' He asked.

Audrey typed something else on the keyboard, while doing so she said ''Every army has its generals; well the Titans have seven, each one has been at different protests around the world. Some have been identified by the names they use...all of them have no records of ID or birth certificates...'' She finishes typing; and on the screen seven different headshots pop up, four were still blank while the other three showed Matt the leaders and founders of the Titans.

Audrey pointed to the face with a black cloth wrapped around his face, and the word 'Greed' next to his Titan tattoo ''His name is Basilisk, an animal shape shifter; reportedly last seen in Washington not even an hour or two ago''.

Audrey then points to a young man; blond hair, long pointy nose...with half of it gone, and the word 'Pride' written above his tattoo ''He's Malthus...an Kinetic Energy Controller...current location unknown''.

And points at the final face; a large woman, bald, devil like eyes, and a sadistic smile ''And this is who we're going after...Jacker''.

''What can she do?''

''Control anything electronic...and before you ask where she is at the moment, Area X, a once small mining facility just south of Vegas that doesn't exist anymore because of her'' Audrey shuts down the snapshots of the Generals, bringing up the map again; and she starts making her way past the agents.

''Wait...'' Matt called her ''What about the others?''

''They haven't entered the game yet...they just sit back and watch. You better get ready, we leave yesterday'' Audrey ordered hurrying off; leaving Matt to process all that was going on; Seven Titan Generals, what are they doing with the specials they're taking? And why do their bodies work differently than Specials? Hopefully when they catch this Jacker, at least Matt could ease the head ache he was getting.

* * *

(Peter Petrelli – New York)

Peter had been searching for hours now; he had no clue where Legion would have taken Angela, he checked Kirby Plaza first after hearing from Noah about Legion's challenge to Mohinder, but he wasn't there. The police had been searching high and low, but they've found nothing as well. This wasn't fair; Legion was giving Peter no chance of winning this game, he just told him to come and get her. Peter doesn't even know if his mother is still alive; but he stayed determined and searched endlessly.

He tried to call Gabriel, but he wasn't answering his phone, so he would have to face him alone. Could he even stand up to him? Peter didn't care, Rene was killed by that monster, and now his mother was being held hostage by him.

Peter's phone started ringing; for a split second he prayed that someone was calling to say they've found Legion, but instead it was Noah asking _''Have you found Angela yet?''_

''I'm not even close; I've tried everywhere''.

''_There has to be someplace that you haven't been too. Legion loves to screw with people's feelings; he would have taken her to a place that you and her might not ever want to visit again''._

''And I don't know where that is!'' Peter shouts into the phone. Just then all the TV sets in every store window started switching off, the image on it blurring into the shape of a man's head. Although he wasn't sure, Peter had a feeling who was the man on the TV.

''Noah are you seeing this?'' Peter asked.

''_It's on the news right now!''_ Noah replied. Peter's eyes fixed on the screen, as Legion's face grew more detailed. The crowd around the city turned their attentions; most of them unaware of what kind of threat this was.

Once the image of Legion was clear on every screen; his god like voice boomed across the city _''Imagine a world where there is nothing but war, nothing but death, nothing but the thrill of the battle. But imagine facing an enemy in the bloodline of the most powerful alive, and he turns out to be such a disappointment...''_

Peter knew what Legion was on about; that look of frustration across Legion's face when he saw how limited Peter was. All Legion wants is too face Peter at his full power; but how can he? He can't take Legion's power.

Legion continued _''So how do you get the warrior to fulfil his true potential? But giving him something worth fighting for. You want your mother back boy? Or lose her to the place you lost your father...the only strong one in your family''._

Peter was already on his way; the former grounds of Pinehearst, from what Peter heard there was a new shopping mall being built there, but it was still halfway through construction. But at least now Peter finally had a destination.

''_But I believe the son still has potential...'' _Legion carried on, Peter listened but didn't stop walking _''And I feel he just needs a little push; so let's make things more exciting...if Peter Petrelli isn't dead in 12 hours, then an entire city goes sky high!''_

Peter stopped dead in his tracks; on all the TV's, his picture was shown for everyone to see. People started talking; what do we do? Is this a hoax or the real deal? Peter knew this was all too real.

''_It can be anywhere from London to Johannesburg to Rio...so all you public cockroaches better decide quickly, and Peter...you better run!''_ Were the last words before each TV screen exploded; the glass shards rocketing all over the place, cutting through some people, some luckier than others. Peter was too far from any screens to get hit; but once the chaos stopped for a split second, a few people caught a glimpse of Peter, never taking their eyes off him. Peter casually walked, hoping no one would try anything. Oh, how he wished he still had teleportation or invisibility.

* * *

(Hiro Nakamura – Hiroshima Peace Memorial, Tokyo)

This is where Hiro always use to go whenever he felt alone; or in need of a little help. Back when Hiro's dad wasn't fond of him; Hiro would always come here to 'talk' to his granddad , just talk whether it'd be about the new Superman issue or what kind of trouble Hiro and Ando got up to today. But as he grew older, he rarely found time to come here, always stuck in his old cubicle. But when Hiro discovered his powers, and choose his destiny, he made a promise here to his granddad that he would never let anything like what happened in Hiroshima happen again. Now that Ando was focused on his wedding, Hiro thought that coming back here, talking to his granddad would help Hiro feel like his old self again.

''Hello Grandfather; I hope you are having a good time with mother and father...if you have all been watching me, then you all know I need help. I need to know how to stop Demon Man; but how can I? I must find a way! And...I cannot do it without Ando, he is the only one who can read the messages, but he cares for Kimiko too much to come back to the fight. I need your help...or at least find some help'' Hiro took a final bow before leaving the Park.

There were times when he could walk around the city without being spotted and mobbed, and thankfully this was one of those times. Although teleportation and stopping time does help if he ever did get caught; thanks to his Dial-a-Hero people didn't fear Hiro and Ando and knew they were one of the ones that help and don't abuse their power. But because of Ando's marriage to Kimiko, Ando's reception has gone downhill with the public, calling their marriage a disgrace and crime against nature. How is love a disgrace?

From behind Hiro, a woman started screaming; her purse had just been snatched, the man who took it was running straight for Hiro. Hiro turned and stood right in the purse snatcher's path, the man stopped when he saw the little Japanese in front of him. He looked around the same age as Hiro, Japanese as well, late 20s or early 30s, pale white skin, a tattoo of a dragon on his neck, white shirt and jeans.

The man looked at Hiro, but he never looked like he was in a rush _''Move it short stuff!''_

''_No, you stole something!''_ Hiro barks back in his heroic way.

''_Technically borrowed, I'm going to give the purse back; I'm a dude, why would I want a purse?''_

''_What about what's inside?''_

''_Now that's something that dudes and dudettes would both want''_ He reaches into the purse and pulls out a couple of twenty dollar notes; his eyes widened and his mouth is drenched in saliva, like he's never seen money before.

''_I'm giving you your last warning, give the lady back her purse!''_ Hiro demands, bringing the man out of his daydream.

''_Jeez, what you think you're Superman or something?''_

Hiro gives him a little smile _''Not quite...I am Hiro Nakamura, time traveller!''_

Now the thief looks impressed with Hiro, but still not troubled _''Time Traveller? Now that's...oh I get it, cause you're a time traveller you think you can catch me''._

''_I know I can catch you!''_

The thief sighs, and then puts the money back in the purse and turns to Hiro. Is this guy actually trying to challenge Hiro?

''_Well, good luck with that!''_ The thief sarcastically salutes Hiro; then closes his eyes...and he teleports away, leaving a dumbfounded Hiro.

''_Great Scott!''_ This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

(Tracey Strauss, Abigail & Sophie – West Virginia, Soledad Village)

Kristin let the three stay at her home; as all the other villagers were still weary of them. Tracey and Abigail decided not to mention their powers to them. They sat at the table enjoying a small meal that Kristin had made, while Sophie played solitaire with Taylor.

''This is very kind of you'' Abigail said to the older woman.

''It's the least I can offer to those who have lost their way''.

Tracey and Abigail found it hard to find anything to say to her; as the look on her face never lit up with any kind of positive emotion. Only depression and fear; she had huge bags under her eyes, and every five seconds she would look at Taylor, almost like she was fearing he was going to disappear there and then.

''You all should leave as soon as possible'' She says quietly to the two.

''What is it that is scaring the people in this village?'' Tracey asked, deciding to be brave and find out what is going on.

Kristin never looked offended by Tracey's determination, just disappointed, like it would cost her greatly ''Believe me, if you would wish to care for two children instead of one...'' Then she chocked up with sorrow before finishing what she was about to say. Abigail was now the one that kept turning to Sophie, checking to see if she was still there.

There is something that is torturing these people, and now they have to find out what.

Tracey walked over to the frail woman, patting her on the shoulder ''We can help you'' She whispered.

''No, there is nothing that can be done. The Ghost is too powerful''.

Tracey looked over at Abigail, and nodded; they knew there was only one way now to convince the villagers to let them help. Tracey hovered her hand over her cup of water; and with a smooth wave, the water rises from the cup and merges with her hand. Kristin watches in disbelief as the liquid becomes one with Tracey's skin, and then poured back into the cup.

''We know a little bit about power''.

Kirstin stood from her seat and took a few steps away from the two, in complete shock at what she has just seen happen in front of her. Was she going mad from the stress? Tracy looked at her intensely but with deep sympathy in her eyes ''We can help you!''

For a brief second, Abigail believed that this wasn't going to work and that now Kristin would call all the other villagers and run them out of town. But Kristin soon broke down in tears, however these were tears of joy ''The Lord has brought our saviours…'' She cried on her knees and then hugged Tracy tightly ''Thank you, bless you both''.

Whatever this Ghost was obviously was frightening the villagers beyond redemption, and Tracy and Abigail were determined to put a stop to this once and for all. Tracy held Kristin gently by the shoulders, and forced her to look her dead in the eyes ''We need you to get everyone in their homes, we'll deal with this, don't let anybody leave their houses''.

''Tracy…'' Abigail called ''Can I have a word?''

Tracy walked over to Abigail and the two started whispering too each other at a tone which Kristin couldn't hear ''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Abigail asked.

''These people need us''.

''I know but...we don't even know what we're facing...''

''A ghost? I don't believe in those types, this is a special, I'm certain of it. And we have to put a stop to him, and with you and me we can bring this monster in''.

''NOOOOOO'' Kirstin then cried out in despair. Tracy and Abigail turned to her and saw that the frail woman was crying out and pointing to the other side of the room ''TAYLOR!'' Both their hearts dropped as they turned and saw that Taylor and Sophie were not sitting where they were before.

* * *

Even with the pitch black darkness around them, Taylor seemed unnaturally sure that he knew where he was going; Sophie just assumes that it's because of him practically living here all his life. Taylor couldn't hide his nervous expression on his face, whereas Sophie was experiencing a lack of fear due to her autism preventing her sixth sense of danger from kicking in, but she couldn't argue that she was a little worried without Abigail about ''Are you sure you know where we're going?''

''Yeah, my friend's house is just up ahead'' Taylor replied.

''But I thought the houses were that way'' Sophie argued pointing in the opposite direction.

''I really like you Sophie, but I miss my mummy'' Taylor stuttered while holding back tears. The fog seemed to creep back, and grow thicker, now Sophie was really unsure about this.

''Your mummy is back that way''.

Taylor stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sophie, it still looked like they were in the middle of nowhere ''He said that if I give him to you, I can have my soul back''.

''How can you have your soul back? Taylor you're scaring me''.

''I'm really sorry…'' Taylor finished before something happened that Sophie thought only existed in nightmares. As Taylor's life faded in an instant, something seemed to emerge from his body. As his body slumped to the ground, a man was now standing in his place, going from transparent into a tall man. About in his 40's, possibly African, scars all around the left side of his face and on his left arm which made it partially difficult to see his Titan tattoo with the words Lust written below it.

Sophie screamed and tried to turn heel back to Tracy and her sister, but the Titan behind her just evaporated into what looked like dark smoke. The smoke made it in front of Sophie when it turned back into his human form and grabbed the little girl by her throat with his tight grip, lifting her into the air. Sophie screamed and kicked at the man, but he just chuckled at the half-hearted attempts ''Don't worry little girl, I don't kiss on the first date''.

She may be oblivious to the paedophilic remarks, but that didn't mean she wasn't all the more terrified with the situation. She clawed and punched at him, but this was just a scared little girl and the Titan knew he was stronger ''Ow, I think I felt that one'' He joked.

''Then this is going to hurt!'' Another voice called out. The Titan turned in time to see Abigail's acidic fist come at him, and land a direct hit on the scarred side of his face. He screamed in extreme pain, his grip on Sophie loosened, finally he forced to let go and tend to his face as the acid burned his scares. Abigail quickly moved to her sister as Tracy's fists turned into their water form ready to finish what Abigail started.

He was caught off guard, and his face was peeling away before he could tend to it. He turned back into his smoke form and drifted into the fog until he was out of sight. Tracy turned back to make sure that Sophie was okay, and in doing so was unable to stop a panicked Kristin from seeing her last son's dead body. The mother feel to the ground and cradled her boy, screaming out his name into the night sky as other villagers soon made their way over.

''Sophie, baby, are you okay?'' Abigail asked, and not once did Sophie's eyes leave what was left of Taylor ''What happened?''

''He…he took his…soul'' Sophie answered.

* * *

Kirby Plaza, a place where the world changed forever almost four years ago. Where strangers who had never met before, became heroes and went on their paths to help save the world. But now, it was a place that was hardly ever spoken of or visited since that day, called off and feared because of a suspected nuclear terrorist attack. And right now, the only person that was here was Peter sitting by the fountain in the centre, looking for something. And from around the corner Mohinder walking by.

''Mohinder? What are you doing here?'' Peter got up and asked.

''I was about to ask you the same, Legion has your mother!''

''I know, how do you…''

''Legion called, he wanted to meet me here''.

''Your right, I did!'' Peter smirked, or maybe not, as this so called Peter shifted his form and now standing with Mohinder was the maniac himself Legion, not holding back his laugh at having Mohinder fall for his little acting.

''Turn into one of my friends and don't even do anything to me? I'm a little disappointed by that'' Mohinder spat back.

''What can I say, I'm not into fillers, I prefer getting straight into the action''.

''Why are you after me?'' Mohinder asked, needing to know the truth.

''It doesn't matter to you; you'll be dead by then. Quite lucky when compared to those who will live to see what I have planned''.

Mohinder may not get his answer on that question, but he still had another one in need of knowing ''You knew Chandra Suresh, how?''

''We go back, we were old friends. In fact, if he were alive today, he would be the only soul that I would regret killing if needed. Now, enough talk, I've got work to do'' Legion smirked before teleporting behind Mohinder and grabbing him around the neck.

He tried to pull Legion's arm off, but the killer couldn't even feel Mohinder's attempts ''You may be strong, but you're not in my league!'' He whispered devilishly in Mohinder's ear.

''I know'' Was his reply…before electrocuting Legion's whole arm and sending him flying into the building wall. Legion crawled out of the crater, his arm was charred quite badly, but he could heal that, however it wouldn't help with the confusion he felt seeing Mohinder shocking him once more with an electric blast.

Once Legion was knocked to the ground, he looked up and watched as Mohinder now shifted into the body and face of Gabriel Gray ''You're not the only one who can win an Oscar''.

''Well done, I couldn't even tell that was you, how?'' Legion asked. His voice filled with dark excitement and interest.

Gabriel to his temple ''My shape shifting not only works on the outside, even helped with knowing what questions to ask you''.

''So Mohinder was too afraid and sent an interrogator''.

''No, I booked my own appointment'' He replied.

Legion scuffed at Gabriel's attempts to act like the hero ''You were once like me, weren't you? But you changed. You could've been the most powerful of them all. You could have finished what I started, but I suppose, no one can replace me. I'll be the most powerful ever known, and not even a former killer is going to stand in my way. You'll die like all the others before you''

As Gabriel heard him speak, he could imagine his old self saying those words ''I used to be like you, pure evil, someone who wanted to be the most powerful; but then someone showed the good inside of me. I'll never go back to the person that I once was. Just because you can kill so many people with special abilities, that doesn't mean that it's going to make any difference for you. Someone once told me that even though I would gain more abilities, it was never going to make a difference and that I was likely to die alone with nobody there for me. I was smart enough to realize that it wasn't going to help me out in anyway and that's why I became good, so I could make a difference. You're going down a path that will lead to self-destruction. All the power that you have in the world will never make a difference''.

''You just don't get it…'' Legion said ''I will die alone, but I will be the last to ever die'' He told Gabriel before sending black flames right towards Gabriel that burnt his very flesh. But with the regeneration, Gabriel was back up and charged at Legion, the fight was on.

* * *

Hiro stood rooted to the spot; so much for stopping this guy, but how was he to know that was going to happen? Hiro walked over to where the man stood before teleporting; he couldn't contain his frustration and disappointment at letting that criminal get away right in front of him.

Hiro then noticed something; at first he thought it was something on his glasses, but after he double checked he knew what he was seeing was for real, there was some kind of dust cloud floating before him, but it didn't look like dust and Hiro could feel something about it attracting him towards it. He touched the cloud lightly and felt something strange, like he was standing on top of Mount Everest with the wind blowing strongly in his face.

Other people that walked by looked at him strangely, to their eyes, they couldn't see what Hiro was actually touching, Hiro wasn't really too concerned about them at the moment. Then an idea came to his mind, he shrugged off the idea, however he knew his ideas were lacking at the moment. So he closed his eyes, and instead of thinking of a place just simply teleported anyway, and when he opened them again he could see he was now standing on top of the building that was right next to him a minute ago.

''_Hey…'' _A Japanese voice called out. Hiro turned and to his surprise was face to face with the thief again _''How did you follow me?''_

Hiro was a bit unsure of how to answer that question himself, but there was one thing he was still certain of _''You stole something, and must give it back!'' _He demanded.

''_You time travelled to stop me from stealing a bag?'' _The thief asked as if Hiro was the crazy one.

''_No, I teleported. This is like Jumper, follow the trails of the space masters'' _Hiro said to himself dreamily.

''_So you jump through time and space? Guess you aren't as much of an old fart as I thought you were'' _Thief said sarcastically as he turned, but was stopped when Hiro grabbed his shoulder.

''_I'm not joking, that woman needs her purse and money back''._

''_My God, the purse only had a couple of hundred, she's not going to miss it. Look, buddy, I'm a time and space traveller too, I could be doing lots of things that are worse than stealing a purse like killing a past President, or robbing Fort Know, or even fixing major sports events''._

''_So…why aren't you?'' _Hiro asked curiously.

''_Cause, it could change history and then it would really get confusing. Plus, I'm not a bad guy, just a guy who wants to get rich but not get rich fast''._

''_Then why not find a job, or better yet, become a hero!''_

''_Ha, yeah right, like that silly Batman and Robin thing you've got. I know you now; you're in charge of that Dial-a-Hero thing. Well alright hero, I haven't had a good chase in a while, and you're the only one to ever catch up with me so…let the race begin'' _The thief smirked before grabbing the money from the purse and teleporting before Hiro could stop him.

Hiro walked over to where the man was last standing and found the little dust energy cloud from before; Hiro touched it, closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found that he and the thief were now standing in the desert with the great Sphinx right behind them _''You can't catch me!'' _The thief called out before teleporting again. Hiro found the dust cloud and was soon hot on the thief's trail again.

Country by country, the two of them played the ultimate tag, but it didn't seem that Hiro was going to be catching him anytime soon. For some reason, he felt more tired than he usually would. Maybe it was due to following someone else's teleportation trail, soon Hiro found himself slowing down and growing tired. The thief was sure that he would give up soon…but of course he doesn't know Hiro Nakumura, he wasn't giving up even when he was literally crawling to the next dust cloud.

The thief reappeared on one of the balconies of the Eiffel Tower; sighing and pacing about waiting for Hiro to follow. And eventually, Hiro appeared while falling flat on his face on the floor. The thief kneeled down next to him _''I don't get it. Do you know that girl? Are you after some money? Or just plain messing with me? What will it take for you to quit?''_

''_A hero never quits!'' _Hiro muttered defiantly.

''_For God's sakes you can't catch me, alright! Just…go annoy someone else!''_

''_Not…not until…you give the money back'' _Hiro panted as he rose back onto his feet.

''_So all I have to do is give you the money back and you'll stop following me?''_

Hiro looked at the thief puzzled, was he about to quit?

''_Then no…'' _He told him _''And if you follow me one more time, you'll regret it'' _Was his last threat before teleporting again, leaving the dust cloud there begging for Hiro to use it. He was tired, out run, and threatened, so what does he do? He touches it and closes his eyes again…BAM! But is putted right in the face before he can even open them again _''Hate to say I told you so!'' _Were the thief's last words before teleporting and leaving an unconscious Hiro on some ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

''Are you sure?'' Claire asked again.

''Positive, her son and company agents got the call and are looking for her right now. Is everyone in your family on the most wanted list or is there like an only on the mother or father's side type of deal?''

Claire ignored Michael's comment; her head was already filled with so many things that scared her. Her grandmother was being held captive by the killer everyone has been talking about, although Angela hasn't always been Claire's favourite person, she was still one of the last of her family. And with Peter and Noah both going after him, they could be in danger too. She was in two minds whether to help them, or go back to her original plan of helping Misty.

''Claire…'' Gretchen called pulling Claire out of her thoughts ''I know what you're thinking, but we can't help now we don't have any clue where she could be!''

''Who? Misty or Angela? Two people I know are in danger and I can't do anything to protect them, well sorry Gretch but I have to do something'' She said bitterly. Gretchen wanted to argue, but she knows full well there's no stopping Claire no matter what you say or how dangerous it is. Claire turned to Michael now ''You're a Power Learner as well right?''

''Depends on what the second question is''.

''You can find them!''

''I haven't learnt that one yet…''

''Well now's a good time''.

He couldn't get out of this one; he could teleport away and get out of all this right now. But he just couldn't, not when lives were in danger. Although more of his motive was based on curiosity on whom this other Power Learner is ''Alright, but I need a picture to work with''.

Claire reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet; from inside she found one of the only pictures she had of the Petrelli's, Peter and Nathan sitting together. She wasn't sure if she had one for Misty, but they would have to check her dorm room later, right now they needed to take things one at a time. She handed Michael the photo, folding it in half so he could only see Peter.

''Right…'' Michael spoke ''This may take a while; it depends on how far he is or how many people are around his area!''

''Just make sure it's fast enough, we need to hurry!''

* * *

(Area X, 78 Miles South of Las Vegas)

Once a peaceful town, now there was nothing. But much to Matt's surprise, this wasn't the run down or dried up ghost town he expected. The place looked like the people had cleaned up and then abandoned it only yesterday. The cars were still lined up in the streets; personal belongings such as bags and coats were on the sidewalks, it was like the people just simply left this place.

As the sky grew darker, Matt could really notice how blind he was flying here; there were no lights emitting from any of the street lamps, and all the windows were like black filled holes on the sides of the buildings. Even the team's electrical equipment was faulty, despite the attempts from the personal on hand to fix them.

''So that's it…'' He called out to Audrey ''I'm your back up in case the batteries in your toys ran out''.

''You know Parkman, you're walking on thin ice not treating this seriously'' She replied back harshly.

''I'm not treating this seriously? You brought in electrical equipment into an abandoned town left to rot because of nothing involving electricity works'' He said sarcastically.

''I thought our tech would be advanced enough to repel it, or at least pin point the epicentre. Obviously I was wrong again'' She said with a hint of hurt in her voice. Matt could tell she had no real idea what they were looking for here; then it actually came to him, if their equipment is down he can read what she really thinks...

''_I was sure we had him, if we can't find Jacker; Matt won't do a second search. And then our chances are slim to zero''._

Matt was surprised to say the least, she was betting this mission on him. And actually believed that Matt was the only way to find Jacker and whoever else was here. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her, she was under a lot of pressure to get this right, heck it's no surprise, and this was a terrorist group they were after. And Matt was a cop; this is what he's meant to do.

Then he heard it…something else. It wasn't Audrey's voice it was too quiet, he looked around at the other members but they were all reading strong, Matt could hear someone else with them ''Everyone quiet!'' He called out trying to listen in on the whereabouts of whoever he was hearing. He was going in circles for a bit, it was like the thought was literally spinning around his head; but then he realised why…he lowered his head and looked upon the ground below his feet.

''It's underground, they're underground!''

* * *

(Emma Coolidge – New York)

No matter how hard she tried to get back to her daily work and put her mind at ease, Emma couldn't hide the fact that Peter was trying to find a sadistic killer that has already destroyed most of the hospital and took them all on without even trying. A part of her wanted to help, but she couldn't, she froze at the thought of that monster. He made her hear, and made it hurt her. The one thing she's never had, she experienced in the worst possible way because of Legion…she was too scared to face him again.

''Excuse me?'' A voice called out. Emma didn't answer back until she noticed the person when finally looking up; she had forgotten to wear her pretend ear phones so she couldn't start a conversation.

''Just wait here please, I'll find someone'' Emma said with her usual lisp, and went up to find someone else until the person stopped her.

''Actually, you're the person I'm trying to find Miss Coolidge…'' He said, earning a look of confusion off the deaf woman ''I apologies I should introduce myself, my name's Carlos Munez'' The Titan greeted, shaking Emma's hand.

''Umm…I don't know many words so…''

''Don't you worry I'll be quick. See, I'm with this group of special people, perhaps you've heard of us the Titans?'' He asked.

Emma nodded and got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach ''You are that terrorist group that attacked the store!''

''Attack is such a strong word, but yes that's us. And I'm here to offer you a place among us Miss Coolidge''.

This didn't sit well with her at all; this was the Samuel thing all over again, pretending she was one of their family, instead using her to almost kill millions of people. And already this group has a bad rep with her ''I'm sorry, but I can't!'' She left her desk and walked away, but Carlos was persistent.

''I'm not like Samuel and his little carnival'' He called out, but his pleas were falling on deaf ears literally. He ran up and stopped in Emma's path.

''Please move, or I'll call security!'' Emma threatened.

''I doubt that. There was an attack here earlier the day wasn't there? Some special going on a rampage?''

''Yes, and I don't want to get involved with Titans anymore!''

''Well whoever attacked here wasn't a Titan, we don't kill our own family…''

''Don't say that!'' Emma screamed ''Never say that, you are not a family!''

Carlos chuckled in amusement ''See, you're missing the point. You are a Titan, not a special''.

Emma didn't know how to respond, did she misunderstand what he said or was this some kind of trick? ''What is the difference?'' She asked.

''Titans are the true specials, the ones with the real power. And unlike Samuel and his little band of different cultured specials, we actually are a family…and you're a part of it!''

''No, no, you're wrong!'' She said bitterly and tried to walk away, but Carlos grabbed her arm and continued.

''How old were you when you discovered your power?'' He asked her.

''A few months ago…''

''You don't remember. You got it from birth! Let me try to explain better…specials are humans that are born with abilities. Titans, on the other hand, are abilities wrapped in human skin. Titan's power is manifested before the infant has left the womb. My father told me how when my mother went into labour; her bones as well as the bones of the doctors and nurses around her turned to dust, were as mine were as strong as steel. We know you're a Titan, it's not a choice…''

''I don't care…'' Emma cut in ''I will not join you!'' She was on the brink of tears hearing most of this story, finding out that maybe she is not who she thinks she is.

A security guard walked over to the two, noticing Carlos's hand still holding onto Emma's arm ''Is there a problem here sir?''

The temptation of crushing this guard's bones to dust was so tempting to Carlos, but he resisted the urge and let go of Emma's arm in defeat ''Don't worry, I don't harm my family. And you can choose whether to join or not, but remember what you really are…a Titan, and that's something you can't change no matter what!'' He smirked at her, as well as the guard, before taking his leave.

* * *

BAM! Gabriel is sent flying back; his ribs and stomach shattered to pieces briefly before regenerating back into place. He fires another wave of electrical energy at Legion, but the killer holds up his hand and just sucks all the energy in like a sponge ''So what, we just carrying on like this forever, sounds dull to me. I've actually got a life to get to!''

''Make fun while you can, cause I'm just getting started!'' Legion muttered before his body vanished into thin air. But he wouldn't get the chance to sneak up, with Gabriel's hearing and mind reading; he easily found where Legion was standing. Using his favourite ability; he focuses on the spot and holds the invisible Legion in place, before sending him flying back into the fountain CRASH! The body of Legion becomes visible again amongst the shattered remains...until it vanishes again.

''Wrong one!'' Legion said behind Gabriel, and before the watch maker could turn around, he is consumed in black flames. He clothes turn to ashes as well as parts of his skin until the flames die down and he collapses to the floor at Legion's feet.

Legion grabs him by the throat and hoists him up, bringing Gabriel within a nose distance of Legion's disfigured and demon like face. He grabbed the killer's arm, ready to melt Legion's arm off completely. But was unprepared for Legion to fire energy beams from his dark pupils, hitting Gabriel square in the face, and then screaming at a sonic powered volume causing Gabriel to fly into the air before crashing back down to earth, creating a crater the size of a room.

This wasn't working; Legion had too many powers for Gabriel to fight alone…needed help. And this moment of peace maybe the chance for him to call for his friend and maybe turn the tide around. He reached into his trouser pocket, and thanked God that his phone was still in one piece.

* * *

Peter raced down the closest alley to him; he was never going to make it in time with him being hunted by whatever people recognised him from Legion's threat video. He was continually stopped and attacked by whoever was in his way. As he was just about to make it to the end of the other side, a man stopped him front of Peter and pulled out a gun.

''Hold it right there!'' The man shouted, but couldn't do much else as Peter hit him with a wave of the sound his voice made, courtesy of Emma's power he still had. If only he had taken Gabriel's power, he could have flown without any trouble, but this is exactly what Legion wanted…to make it difficult.

He could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, he really didn't want to deal with this right now; but then what if it's someone calling about Angela? What if they managed to get there before him? He pulled out his phone and saw the caller was Gabriel, did he know about Angela's kidnapping? From what Peter remembered he didn't, he couldn't afford to slow down now…so he threw his phone away, the drive to find his mother and kill Legion greater over his rationally thinking.

* * *

No answer, looks like Gabriel was on his own.

''I don't think so!'' Legion called out, and holding his finger in a gun position, trigged the physic bullet to shatter the phone right in Gabriel's hand. The fear in his mind was just telling him to fly away now and wait for help, but he knew he wasn't going to receive any, no one other than Peter trusted him…he was on his own just like before.

At least that moment of stalling gave him the time to heal himself back to full health, he emerged from the crater and stood up to Legion ''Well, that just leaves more for me then!''

''God I wish I had a partner like you…'' GLITCH! Out of nowhere, a giant metal spike flies over Gabriel's shoulder and stakes right through Legion's body.

Gabriel looked behind him and saw none other than Mohinder Suresh standing there, walking up to Gabriel before punching him hard in the face with all his strength ''I don't care if I saved you or not, I just want this man captured so I can question him''.

''Don't worry; I already did that for you. Apparently this man here was old chums with your father'' He said while wiping the blood from his mouth, kinda pointless though as Mohinder punches him hard in the face again.

''Don't ever talk to me like that, I still remember who you are and that will never change!'' Mohinder said fiercely as he walked around Gabriel and up to the bloody Legion, who using all of his strength managed to pull out the metal pole from his body, and it quickly healed in time for Mohinder to grab him by the neck and crush hard.

''Let's see if you can regenerate without your head!'' Mohinder continued to crush harder, but Legion just laughed as the scientist struggled to keep his grip around his neck, because it actually grew. The muscles in Legion's neck stretched out, loosening Mohinder's grip no matter how much strength he put in until…SNAP! The bones in Mohinder's fingers snapped backwards.

Free, Legion telekinetically lifted Mohinder off his feet before flicking his fingers and sending him flying across the site, until he slowed down and was gently placed back on the ground by Gabriel ''So now will be a good time for us to put aside our hate?'' He asked the wounded Mohinder sarcastically.

* * *

Matt watched as the giant drill machine dug its way into the ground, right on the spot where Matt claimed he heard something below. With the drill at work, it was impossible for Matt to even double to check whether he really did hear something or not, but he was certain that there was someone down there.

Audrey walked over to him ''That's a 2 million dollar piece of government equipment were using to dig up something you think that you heard''.

''I know, I get it, if there's nothing there I get a telling off but I'm sure that I heard someone down there!''

''This isn't a game Parkman, this is life or death!''

''You don't think I know that. I've seen the Titans at their work, why do you think I haven't gone public with my ability yet? Because if I did, that would be a day to day thing for me, only it will involve my family and I'm not about to bring them in it! So quit talking to me like I don't understand the risks, because I probably understand them better than you!''

''You're right, you do understand the dangers better than me'' Audrey replied robotically.

''Did I do something to offend you? Or make you come to hate me?''

''You're the one that got the ability!'' She said before she could stop herself.

''Oh so it's not hate, it's jealousy?''

''You were already good at your job!''

''Oh what? Being security guard and watching the real deal from the side-lines?''

''At least you were still good at it!'' Audrey said back, her voice cracking just a fraction while speaking. Matt wanted to continue more into what she was really thinking, but decided not to, and he couldn't go into her mind to find out the truth with the drill still at work. Then it happened again, he heard another voice in his head again, only this one sound very familiar. He focused more on it, then his heart felt like it was in a tight grip when he figured out the voice…

''_Kill agent Hanson and agent Parkman!'' _It was his! His own voice was commanding the other soldiers around them.

''No, no, I didn't say that!'' He pleaded as the soldiers around him stopped what they were doing.

''What's going on, get back to work!'' Audrey called out the workers at the drill but they remained still while facing the two of them.

''_Kill both of them now!'' _Matt's voice spoke again in the soldier's heads.

''No, I'm not saying this!'' Matt shouted, but to no avail as the soldiers each grabbed their weapons and walked over slowly towards Audrey and Matt. Audrey took out her handgun warning them to back off, but they wouldn't listen, they were under 'Matt's' control. Although, with the drill stopped, this may be the chance for Matt to regain control of them.

''_Do not shoot us, put your guns down!''_

''_Kill them both, kill them both!''_

''_No, don't listen to him, put the guns down!''_

''_You will kill Agents Parkman and Hanson now!''_

Matt could tell that his other voice, the one he had no control over was the dominate one in this. He took out his handgun and stood by Audrey ''Parkman, what's going on here?''

''I don't know, I'm not doing this!'' But even he couldn't believe that, it was his voice as well as his power. It even felt like he was saying it sub-consciously. The soldiers raised their weapons ready to fire away at the two. Matt couldn't believe this was happening; he would have to shoot down his own men like this…until he thought of something else to try.

He focuses his mind on all of them; the strain it was putting on him became visible as his nose started to bleed messily, but he kept going with his plan. Using all the will power he had, one by one, each of the soldiers dropped to the ground and fell into a deep sleep. He dropped to his knees in exhaustion, he'd never tried to put that many people to sleep at once before, now was probably the best time to try.

''Parkman…'' Matt heard Audrey speak softly, he turned to her and saw her pointing her hand gun right at him. Whoever was talking was now using Audrey, and Matt didn't even have enough strength left to do anything to stop her ''I can't…'' She whispered. She was still in control of her thoughts unlike the soldiers however he finger squeezed the trigger ever tighter.

''Audrey…I'm not…''

''I can't stop myself!''

''Audrey, fight it!''

''I can't!''

''Audrey!''

''_Shoot!''_

''MATT!''

BANG!

* * *

Michael's eyes were shut tight as he sat at the end of the room, a map from an old Atlas book at his feet, and a little pin needle in his hand. This was a slow process, he's already had to stop a few times due to losing his focus a few times, but he has managed to narrow it down to somewhere close to New York.

Claire didn't know how much longer she could bare to wait; for all she knew, Peter could already be facing the kidnapper and maybe even being tortured or killed by him. Not to mention she was still concerned for the well-being of Misty; she had checked every inch of her room and couldn't find a single picture of Misty at all, Carlos or someone at the college working with the Titans must have removed the pictures.

Gretchen placed her hand on Claire's shoulder trying to comfort her, as difficult as that is at the moment ''We'll find them, okay?''

''I know…Peter's strong he can look after himself. But Misty, who knows what might be happening to her now. And it's my fault!''

''No…''

''Yes it was, I shouldn't have left her come with me to the Titan meeting. I should have just said no, and she would be safe in her room now. It's like my enemies know they can't kill me, so they just try to destroy everything I know and love''.

''Try and fail, because you're strong, and so are your friends, not including me of course miss runaway'' Gretch mocked herself hoping to get at least a laugh out of Claire, which she did.

''You came back didn't you? And then you saved me last night!''

''Well, technically Michael and me…''

''But whose idea was it?'' Claire asked. In Gretchen's mind, she was praying that she wasn't blushing as strong as she actually was. But as she thought of Claire's words, she remembered the harsh reality of what Michael told her, about people who can regenerate.

''Claire?''

''Yeah?''

''About your healing, does that…well I mean…can you…''

''AH!'' Gretchen was cut off as Michael grunted in pain. The two girls saw his nose begin to bleed, and the hand with the pin began shaking violently. However, he managed to keep the pin just steady enough to hover it over a place on the map, before finally striking it down on the location.

''Where is he?'' Claire asked hurriedly.

''Well I guess how are you would have been cliché…'' Michael joked sarcastically. But Claire took no notice as she saw the pin embedded near a familiar spot right in New York ''It was hard though, he was moving about so much, and he seemed to attract a hell of a lot of attention to himself I couldn't tell who was who!''

''Pinehearst, we have to hurry!''

''Just give me a second'' Michael panted as he wiped the blood.

''We don't have a second, come on!''

''Claire give him a chance to heal up'' Gretchen said a little worried for Michael's well-being, he looked a lot more tired than she excepted simply from trying to find someone, though he did say it would depend on location and situation the person was in, and it didn't sound good.

''Okay, ready!'' Michael gasped as he grabbed both Claire and Gretchen, closing his eyes, and then teleporting out of the room.

* * *

Gabriel punched hard at Legion's face, but before the connection, sharp spikes jutted out from his face and Gabriel's fist sunk right into them causing him to yell out in pain. Mohinder charged at Legion while he and Sylar were stuck together. But Legion just extended his arm, grabbed Mohinder and swung him round knocking both Gabriel and him across the ground.

As the two heroes were busy trying to regain their footing, Legion could feel Peter closing in on the remains of Pinehearst, as well as something else…other people teleporting to the same location. As much as he would love to continue with the two under his power here; he was more interested in the Petrelli…but he still needed Mohinder.

He shouted out ''Look at you; you don't deserve to hold the name Suresh. I don't know who would be more disappointed, me or your father'' The maniac taunted.

Mohinder grunted in fury and charged uncontrollable towards Legion; in blind fury he punched away, only to find that Legion had covered himself in some kind of force field, deflecting all of Mohinder's punches. Too tired, Mohinder stops for a brief second to regain his breath, only for Legion to grab him by the throat.

''You know, Sylar made a better you than you did. It's a shame that Chandra had you, he deserved someone better than yourself''.

''So that's why you call me, to help with my father and son issues!'' Mohinder mocked.

Legion scuffed and looked behind as he saw Gabriel almost healed and back on his feet ready to carry on fighting. He turned back to Mohinder ''You're right, I did call you, but not so I could help you…'' Legion's grip changed as now he held not the whole of Mohinder's throat, but the skin of it that covered the Adam's apple ''It's you who is going to help me!'' He whispered devilishly…before tugging his hand back…and ripping the flesh of Mohinder's neck clean off.

Gabriel was back up, but had to watch in horror at Mohinder clutching to his shredded neck before falling to the ground, coughing up more and more blood. He looked back up at Legion, his right hand now drenched in his old friend's son's blood. Gabriel flew right towards Legion, but before he could land a punch, Legion closed his eyes and teleported away.

Gabriel looked down at the dying man ''Just hold on, I'm going to get you to some help'' He said frantically as he cut a bit of his arm, and let his regenerative blood drop onto Mohinder's wound. But what if it'll be like Rene, it doesn't work? He couldn't take the risk; he grabbed Mohinder and flew off into the skies heading to the first hospital that came to his mind.

* * *

Peter had finally arrived at his destination; it would still be at least another two or three hours before Legion carries up on his threat and destroys a city. He looked around at the construction work, only the first floor of beams had been formed up, but still, this place gave Peter an uneasy feeling. This was the place he became weak, where his own father took his ability and he had to take some handicapped ability that wouldn't do his old self justice. Noah was right, Legion loved to tease with people's mind.

He heard the familiar sound of someone teleporting behind him; he turned immediately certain that it would be Legion forming a sneak attack…and boy did it surprise him when whoever teleported behind him gave him a hug.

''Claire?'' Peter asked finding it hard to believe his niece was here, the first time he's seen her face to face since the Carnival incident ''How did you…''

''I had help!'' Claire nodded her head to Gretchen and Michael behind her. Michael felt shaky and needed a bit of assistance from Gretchen, but he soon regained the strength to stay on his own two feet.

''Peter…Claire?'' They all heard Angela's voice. And right on the other side of the construction work, there she was, strapped to a wooden chair ''I'm sorry I got you involved in this, I thought we had him!'' She called out calmly to them.

Peter was the first to run over towards her, not checking to see if this really was a trap. He ran head strongly towards his trapped mother, and just before he could reach her, a hand grabbed him and stopped him in his place.

''I never make things that easy'' Legion said coolly to him. Filled with anger; Peter didn't think straight as he grabbed Legion's arm and tried to absorb his ability. Legion laughed as Peter felt his head hurt beyond measure, forcing him to let go and drop to the ground ''You can't take my power, remember?''

On the ground, Peter fired a wave of sound energy at him; but Legion just bounced it back at the ground Peter was above, sending him flying into a metal beam.

''PETER!'' Claire screamed, unwittingly drawing Legion's attention to them.

''Ah, the one who started it all'' Legion said menacingly at her.

Michael pushed both the girls aside gently ''Get those two, I'll hold him off'' They weren't going to argue with him as they made their way around the construction works, out of the way of the two who were facing off, Legion not that impressed.

''So you're the Power Learner then?'' Michael asked.

''What does it matter to you?''

''Oh nothing much, just a small matter to me. See you and I are alike in something, obviously not good looks or personal hygiene…not to mention fashion…'' One hand of Michael's turned into metal, while the other surged with electricity ''But in what we're good at!''

Legion looked in shock; surely this boy isn't a Power Learner like him? His power was meant to be unique, and his alone. Yet, here was a teenage boy with Power Learning, trying to challenge him. In no time, his surprise was replaced with thrill, long had he dreamed of finding a special powerful enough to be mistaken for a Power Learner, and here was a real one.

''What's the matter? Not so special anymore?'' Michael taunted…bad mistake. BAM! Legion punched Michael right in the back, teleporting quicker than Michael could imagine. Michael turned to try and punch, but the punch just faded right through him like he was fog. BAM! Legion's diamond covered fist connects with Michael's chest and sends him flying next to Peter.

''I can't fight him like this!'' Peter shouted in frustration.

''Hold on did you try to absorb his power?'' Michael asked.

''Acquire it, yeah why?''

''Mine, it's exactly the same!'' Michael held out his hand, and without hesitation Peter grabbed a hold and acquired Michael's ability. How could he acquire his and not Legion's? It didn't matter now, he may just have the power he needs ''How many abilities you acquired before?'' Michael asked.

''A few''.

''Good, cause you've got no time to learn new ones!'' Michael said before charging right at Legion; in one hand firing electric blasts, and the other water blasts. Legion controls the earth in front of him, and blocks both attacks. Michael leaps over the shield, but is caught off guard as Legion flies up and head butts the boy right in the chest.

Peter watches on as Michael is sent hurtling to the ground; he was still tired from his fight with Basilisk as well as learning Clairvoyance just a few minutes ago. Peter then realised what he was doing, flying, not high at all, just hovering above. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him, he can't even remember the last time he flew, but he still remembers the first.

He looks up just as Legion takes flight as well and heads right towards him; Peter concentrates and blue flames shoot out from both of his hands, Legion disappears in the flames. The victory was very short lived however, as Legion continues through it and crashes right into Peter, knocking him back. Michael gets back up and teleports; Legion notices this however, and intercepts him in mid teleportation…

BAM! Legion strikes as Michael reappears, he can clearly see that Michael has blocked his punch with his metal fist ''Good…but how fast can you really move?'' Legion asked as he punched faster and faster and Michael did the best he could, but it was impossible for him to block every single punch. With the last punch, spikes covered his fist as he aimed…

Michael's eyes darted open, but remained intact and could see Peter's fist holding onto Legion's. With his strength, he shoves Legion back and lifts his hand up to show the killer his returned regenerative powers heal the holes in his hand ''How fast can you move?'' He asked sarcastically before attacking Legion faster than even he expected. Michael just sat back and watched the two battled to the death, there was no point him interfering, and it looked like Peter had this one.

Claire and Gretchen both unfastened the straps on Angela's arms and legs; Mrs Petrelli just watched as her son took on the one she has feared for decades. Tears in her eyes, and a look of horror distracted by a sympathetic smile ''He can't win, you shouldn't have come for me!'' She finally spoke to the girls.

''Don't say that, Peter's winning look!'' Claire protested as she finally undid the straps around Angela just as Gretchen finished as well.

''Legion is holding back; if he was fighting Peter would be dead now…and he never likes to finish a battle before it starts!''

Peter was drunk with power, his old powers, having them back was incredible and being able to use more than one at a time made him feel powerful again. As the fight of the two supersonics went on, it became apparent that Peter was the faster one; he of course got the help of two speedsters, Daphne and Edgar, making him more than a match for Legion who just kept holding back his true power.

Legion was forced back from Peter, and was unaware of Michael leaping over him, and firing an electric blast right at him from the top of his head ZAP! Legion yells at the top of his lungs, and it feels like his whole body is set alight from Michael's blast. By the time Michael lands back on his feet, Legion is on his knees, smoked and fried from the blast. The odour of rotten flesh covering the area…yet he still laughs.

''Care to share the joke?'' Michael demanded as he and Peter close in while Claire, Gretchen and Angela watch on.

''You know this won't make a difference Angela!'' Legion spoke while still looking down to the ground.

''I've learnt that things can be changed'' She replied back to him.

''Not this time, you've had the same dream I've had, the only one I've let you see''.

''What's he talking about?'' Claire asked Angela.

''Why a dream of the future, girl…'' Legion answered for her ''A dream that involves me, all of you, the Titans, and a war…a war that will cover the whole world, unlike any the world has seen…'' Quickly he rises to his feet, and fires a single beam of energy from his finger…and the beam hits and goes right through Angela's heart ''And now only I know who wins this war!''

''MOM!'' Peter screamed as the body of Angela Petrelli slumps on top of the girls; Claire tries desperately to revive her, but it's no use, it was an instant kill. Peter couldn't move, his whole body just went numb seeing his mother struck down in cold blood like that.

Legion turned and looked at Michael dead in the eye ''And as for you boy, I hope that we meet again real soon. We're two of a kind you and me!''

Peter's fists shook uncontrollable, a light of some kind emitting from them…he was going nuclear ''YOU MURDERER!'' He screamed as he charged at Legion; however he wasn't fast enough, as Legion closed his eyes and teleported before Peter could catch him. The anger in Peter just increased at now seeing his mother's killer get away right before him; he couldn't control it now, the radiation was becoming too much, he was going to blow.

''Claire, what do we do?'' Gretchen asked as she and the others watch Peter lose control. Claire could only do the first thing that came to her mind; she ran right towards Peter, taking in all the heat that he was sending off, nothing she hasn't dealt with before. She grabs his arm; a light aura runs down her arm into his, and in a few seconds, Peter has acquired her power and the radiation dies down.

The skin burns from Peter soon healed, but it could do nothing to heal the pain he felt now. He walked over to the dead body of his mother; Gretchen walked away to leave him alone with her. He could do nothing but fall to his knees, and shed as many tears as he could. In the space of three years he's lost his father, his brother and now his mother.

* * *

Architecture that seemed to blend the past and future lined up down this dark hallway; statues of Egyptian Gods on one side, paintings of landscapes on the other. The floor, metal, clean and easy to see your own reflection on it. The smallest sound could echo long down this hallway, so the two who walked down it would have to speak loudly indeed, but they needn't worry, for there was no way for their enemies to spy on them here.

''I tried to bring Miss Coolidge here, but she resisted. Still, she'll become curious, I think I'll get to her soon!'' Carlos spoke to the familiar Titan general next to him.

''Or perhaps you are beginning to act more like one of them'' Basilisk's sinister voice slithered through the black cloth around his neck.

''How dare you even think I would abandon the Titans! I couldn't do much, I was in a populated area…''

''Then you had more to threaten her with!'' Basilisk interrupted.

''She might have fought back. I already captured Claire's roommate…''

''Not enough!''

''Jeez, and I wonder why you're the one of Greed?'' Carlos sarcastically muttered. Basilisk grabbed him by the throat, and crushed him up against the wall. Despite this, the boy refused to use his power on his general, even in this situation he was blinded by loyalty.

''He's still a growing boy Basilisk…'' Another voice spoke. Out of the wall, next to Carlos, smoke came through before taking the shape of the other Titan general, the one of Lust, the Ghost.

Basilisk didn't look the least bit intimidated ''They are growing closer to us…earlier this day, a group of humans lead by a special almost found us until they turned on each other. Now tell me Soul, when are we going to make our move?''

''Oh…and I thought you were going to get excited by this…'' He teased, sparking interest in Basilisk. He let go of Carlos, coughing and wheezing but also listening ''I've found her, in a village in West Virginia. Pretty little thing too…''

''Knowing you she's probably about seven then'' Carlos said.

''No, a teenager. In fact, one we've been looking for already…Sophie!''

''By God…'' Basilisk gasped ''What are the chances of the precog being that child. So do you have her?''

''No yet…I want her to watch her sister die first!''

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
